Mate
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Isabella Swan has a twin sister fraternal, but every bit as beautiful. However, her academics and musical talents have taken her to England. She knows of the Cullens, they know of her and treated her just like Bella. She returns to Forks shortly after the events of New Moon, to learn she is mated to the Kings of the Vampire race. (I know sucky summary, not good at them..so sue me.
1. Learning

**I wasn't sure if I should write this, but I figured what the hell. I have not written anything Twilight in forever, and more inclined to the Volturi so if any more are written, they will all be about the kings and what not so yeah**

* * *

_Summary: Isabella Swan has a twin sister fraternal, but every bit as beautiful. However, her academics and musical talents have taken her to England. She knows of the Cullens, they know of her and treated her just like Bella. She returns to Forks shortly after the events of New Moon, to learn she is mated to the Kings of the Vampire race. (I know sucky summary, not good at them..so sue me.)_

Bella drove to her boyfriend's house, she wasn't supposed to as she was grounded for running off to Italy to save Edward. However, she had exciting news. Her Sister Amelia or Amy was finally returning this year, after spending a semester abroad in England. It would be great to get everything back to how it was.

"Bella, this is a surprise." Carlisle exclaimed, having opened the door mere moments after she pulled up to their driveway. "Come in, it is not good for your health to be out in this dreadful weather." He having become like a second father to the Swan sisters in just the single year of knowing them.

Bella smiled, once he led her into the living room. Edward running up to embrace her with a soft peck to her cheek.

"Thought you were grounded?" Emmett called, a large grin on the giant teddy bear like Vampire. "Being a bad girl, huh?" Rosalie soon smacked him over the head, earning a loud whine.

"It's not that." Bella spoke calmly. "Amelia will be home tomorrow."

"Amy is coming home!" Alice squealed excitedly. "Yes, my shopping buddy returns!"

Esme grinned as well. "It will be nice to have your sister back with us, Bella. How has she been?"

"From what I was told, Amy excelled in her classes. She maybe attending Oxford after Senior year." Bella explained.

Rosalie, who had been quiet up until now spoke up. "What about the Volturi?" Her question made everyone go quiet, for a different reason then what Bella perceived. "She will need to know."

"Know what?" Bella asked.

Carlisle sighed, motioning for the girl to sit. "Bella, you know and understand how Edward and you are mates, and you said it yourself you were born to be apart of our world?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered calmly, not liking where this was going.

"It appears Amelia is also supposed to be apart of our world, but in Volterra." He explained.

"They already know about her." Alice added. "But, you don't have to worry about her. She is going to be the safest person alive, and they will treat her like a queen."

Bella looked at Alice. "They?"

"Yes, Amelia is mated to Aro, Marcus, and Caius." Carlisle explained calmly, and for a second; Bella was quiet. Her eyebrows kept scrunching up, as she tried to comprehend what was just said.

"Bella, they won't hurt her." Jasper explained, feeling her unease.

"They can't, for a Vampire male, their mate will be their everything." Esme added.

For a while, Bella was still quiet. "How do we tell her?"

"Slowly, the Volturi will be here within a week to meet and try to woo her." Alice explained before smiling, her vision showing more. Edward saw it with her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Their meeting will be rather cute." Alice said with a grin. "Rose, you and I will need to take Amy shopping."

Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes, matching Bella's own expression for once.

**0.o.0**

The next morning, Bella had somehow convinced her father Charlie, to allow the Cullen family join them. As they waited for Amelia Swan to return to them, they weren't their long. Carlisle spotting her first, her long red curls, not unruly but still stood out. She having Renee's locks, her green eyes having always been a mystery.

"Amy." Bella called, to which the girl moved quicker to them. Was not long before the two Swan sisters were embracing one another.

"Bella, oh I have missed you." Her voice was soft, sang like an Angel. "Dad." She greeted, moving to embrace him as well.

"How was the flight." Charlie spoke.

"Long, thank God for ipods." She replied, earning a snort from Emmett. "I heard that, big guy."

The large male grinned, when she turned to embrace him. The two often joking upon how much he was the brother she always wanted. "You were meant to, little sis."

"Rose, I have you something." Amelia said, as she reached into her purse and handed a small box to the blonde.

Rosalie, looked a little surprised but opened the box. She finding a silver necklace with a diamond and ruby rose pendant. "It's beautiful." She said with a grin, before noting the inscription in the box. 'Roses are like friends, they are beautiful and hold deeper meaning then all other flowers in the world.'

Amelia smiled before she was embraced by the blonde vampire, the two becoming the most unlikely friends. She noted how Alice held a pout. "Oh I have something for you to." She replied, handing her a box as well. The pixie like girl squealed, tackling the girl in a hug.

Inside the box was another necklace, but held a beautiful black Opal shaped into a cat. As Amelia had always seen her as a kitten, to which Edward had forwarded to Alice and had been thrilled.

"I love it, you have always held great taste." Alice replied, getting Jasper to help her put the necklace on.

"Hello Jasper." Amelia said with a large smile, he embraced her slowly. They two sharing a brother and sister bond, he was protective of her. Her blood though appealing, he had never wanted to drink.

"Welcome home." He told her, before letting her go.

Amelia turned to embrace Esme, having a lot of respect for the woman. She pulled out another box, surprising the mother of the coven.

"You didn't have to dear." Esme replied, but upon opening her breath was stolen away. The silver chain lined with diamonds, with a sapphire teardrop hanging in the middle. Wrapping the girl in her arms once more, before letting Amelia all but tackle Carlisle.

The coven leader chuckled, hugging her as well. A Father, Daughter bond having established almost instantly. Leading the older Vampire to believe that she was his soul daughter, but only Marcus could tell him. He was quote surprised when she pulled out an antique stethoscope.

"I saw it, and it screamed you." She explained, and he grinned nodding his thanks. Amelia turned to Edward, a frown on her face as she was not happy with him.

"Amelia." He greeted, smiling calmly knowing he was not her favorite at this moment.

"You and I will talk later, for now..hug me." She stated earning chuckles from the entire coven as he did so. Whispering in his ear calmly. "Hurt my sister again, and I will find a way to castrate you." To which he winced.

"Noted." Edward said, glaring at Emmett and Jasper as they snickered.

"Amy, your probably starving." Bella stated.

"No, I ate on the plane." She replied, before turning to her father. "Go on, I know you have to work."

"You sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." With that Chief Swan walked away, she turned back to the Cullens, before she was led to Carlisle's BMW. "I still want your car." She stated.

Carlisle chuckled. "Maybe it will be yours one day."

"Don't tease me." She said, as she sat in the back. They driving back to their residence, her bags left in his car.

Bella and everyone soon enough however were slightly avoiding her. "Sis."

"Yes?" She asked, as she sat down next to Jasper. "What is wrong?" She added, noting the unease.

"Um do you remember Bella telling you over the phone about Italy?" Edward asked.

"Yes, with the Volturi. That reminds me, because if Aro can read all thoughts..then they know about me." She stated, and they all nodded. "I assume this means I must be turned as well?"

"Actually, sis it is more complicated." Bella replied.

"Alright, tell me." Amelia replied.

"Your their mate." Rosalie stated.

"Rose!" Alice hissed.

"What?! There is no beating around the bush, she deserves to know." Rosalie replied, before turning to the other Swan. "You are the mate of Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

Amelia froze in surprise, before looking to Bella who looked down. "Well, this is interesting."

"That is all you can say?" Her sister asked.

Amelia looked at her for a moment. "I don't know what else to say, I won't cry about it, though my brain is having trouble processing."

"Would you like to lay down?" Carlisle asked.

"Please." Amelia stated, to which both he and Esme led her to their room.

"You rest as long as you need." Esme told her, as she laid down.

"Carlisle?" She asked, gaining his attention. "My dreams of being in the FBI have been shot haven't they?"

"I'm sorry." He replied sadly, as the first years fell from her eyes. He and Esme sat back down to hold her close. Their undead hearts clenching at the sound of her cries.

"I know they will love me, but its…"

"We understand, it will take sometime, they will be here by Friday." Esme explained. "Not to take you yet, but to try and woo you."

"Okay." Amelia replied, trying not to laugh at the wooing part.


	2. Entertaining meeting

**Thank you all, and here is a shout out to all who has reviewed: musicluver246, Greatest Potato, Peaches171, WinterRose, and Lord Shiva. Please everyone review and you will get shout outs and featured. Anyway, this chapter will be kind of similar to the last, and the next will have more alone time with she and the kings. Thank you, and please enjoys...oh and unfortunately I only own my OC, and the plot of this story. Everything else is purely Stephanie Meyer, and Paramount Entertainment (I think that is the studio who produced the movies, correct me if I am wrong.)**

* * *

_Chapter summary: The volturi arrive, while Amelia and Bella are at school. The Cullens all at the house, as a rare sunny day has been brought to them. _

"They are here." Alice stated, to which Carlisle opened his door instantly.

"Carlisle, my friend." Aro's voice could be heard, as gleeful as ever. He, his brothers, and elite guard walked into the quaint home. As compared to their castle, the Cullen home was quite small.

"Welcome, Aro." Carlisle said with a slightly strained smile, as Aro took his hand. Seeing his thoughts and memories.

Aro's smile curved down for a second, but he nodded. "I see, Marcus could you enlighten Carlisle on his bond."

"Yes, to our mate. Carlisle and Esme both hold parental bonds, Everyone else a sibling one. It is quite strong." He voiced sounding slightly bored.

"Where is she?" Caius demanded.

Esme answered. "She and Bella are attending school."

"Yeah, we aren't in Charlie's good gracious at the moment." Emmett voiced.

"Charlie?" Caius asked.

"Their father." Aro told him.

Edward winced, earning a look from everyone. Caius raised a blonde eyebrow, looking at him.

"Something you wish to say?" Aro asked.

"Oh, don't mind him. He is still reeling from your mate, threatening to castrate him." Jasper replied, which caused Felix and Demetri to falter into a snicker as well.

"Yeah, but as long as Eddie isn't stupid with hurting her sister again, then his boys are safe." Emmett added.

To say the kings were shocked, was an understatement. They also noted Rosalie texting on the new telecommunications device. She soon turned, looking up to them calmly.

"School just let out, she will be here if traffic permits, twenty minutes." She explained. "Charlie, believes she is going on a shopping spree with Alice."

Alice looked up. "Why did she give that excuse, he knows she will be coming back with at least ten bags full of new clothes." Everyone rolling their eyes.

"Alice, is that really what is important?" Emmett asked.

"I just don't want her in trouble." Alice stated. "Charlie is a good father, but Bella having just gotten back from Italy and still grounded. He is on edge."

"It isn't like you can blame him." Esme replied.

Not to much longer went by, before the smell of Amelia could be detected pulling up. Carlisle moving to greet her like always, he smiled upon seeing the little black Kia Spectra. He could sense her nervousness, even without Jasper's empathic ability. She slowly exited the car, her small green cowl neck sweater hugging her torso, black skinny jeans tucked into equally black knee high boots they holding two inch heels.

It always amazed Carlisle, how Amelia walked already with the grace of a Vampire. Granted, unlike Bella she had sat and spoken with he and Esma, having wanting to learn more about them personally. Of course she had become good friends with Rosalie, having picked up on her pain instantly. Back to the present, he watched as she flicked her red curls to her shoulders.

"Hello, Carlisle." She said with a big smile, lips painted a soft nude pink, as her eyes were lined with a black small wing.

"Always looking your best?" He joked.

"Alice would never let me live it down if I did not." She grinned, he taking note she was wearing his crest. He gave it to both Bella and Amelia, shortly after their return. It hung gently around her neck, as they entered the home.

"Amelia, may I introduce you to the Volturi. This is Aro, Marcus, and Caius." Carlisle introduced the three kings, who had not stopped staring at her. Normally that would be creepy, except for the fact she was staring back at them.

Amelia didn't know what to do or say, she had seen a picture of them in Carlisle's office. However, it did not give them justice. The three volturi kings were breathtakingly handsome. Aro's dark hair, ruler straight. Pale skin that seemed more like an iridescent pearl, the deepest ruby red eyes she had ever seen. Marcus, had long brown hair that fell in waves, skin matched Aro's, but his eyes were almost like a garnet. Then there was Caius, his pale almost white hair falling to his broad shoulders, same skin as the others, his eyes however were brighter a scarlet. She hadn't paid attention as Carlisle introduced the Guard, and it seemed they had all figured that.

"Amelia." Emmett finally whispered in her ear, making her jump. He started to snicker, before darting away as she started chasing after him.

"Not fair, quit using your speed." She snapped, before Edward tackled him. Alice handed her a sharpie, and instantly Emmett started struggling.

The volturi watched the interaction, the kings not thrilled their mate had been distracted but watched as she wrote on the Cullen boys face. Only for all of his family to laugh, at **insert here** with an arrow traveling to his mouth was written.

Emmett growled at her for a moment, before letting out a feminine screech when he saw in the mirror. "Your evil."

"I threatened to castrate Edward and you just figured that out?" Amelia asked, earning pursed lips.

"Go talk to the kings." Emmett whined and took off.

"Tackle a bear for me!" She called, to which Rosalie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her musical laughter filling the room.

Amelia then turned back to her mates, once again her mouth going dry at the sight of them. However she soon placed a dashing smile on her face, and walked over slowly. "Ciao, è un piacere conoscerti." She spoke perfect Italian, she had learned a few years back completely bored. That and Esme and her would have conversations, messing with Emmett by switching to French randomly.

Marcus being the first to recover from shock replied to her in earnest. "È bello anche conoscerti, mia cara."

"I didn't break you two, did I?" She asked, turning to Aro and Caius, walking to stand firmly in front of the latter. Smiling up at him brightly, as his cool pale hand came up. Rubbing her cheek calmly, she touches the hand of the most feared Volturi king gently.

"No, mia cara. We are just surprised that you speak Italiano." He replied, her smile widens; before moving to Aro.

Amelia took note of how he fought not to touch her, having learned about his tactile telepathy. Her heart already soaring at how he wanted to protect her privacy. She smiled warmly at him, slowly taking his hand. He stiffening at her thoughts and memories, while she brought his hand to her cheek. "It is okay, Aro." Her voice barely a whisper, as he looked at her squarely.

"Magnifico." He whispered softly, his other hand coming up to wrap around her waist. "You are perfect my dear."

She smiled at him, before placing a hand on his own cheek. Her eyes then moving to Marcus as she soon turned to walk in front of him, taking a moment for Aro to let her hand go; but it was equally hard to leave his cold embrace. When she did, however, she was swept into another embrace. Marcus placed a hand on her cheek quickly and she met his gaze. She could see that he had felt great pain in his days, and all she wanted was to make it go away.

Carlisle's phone ringing ruined the moment, to which he answered. "Bella, what is it?" He asked all watching as Amelia checked her own phone to see a few missed calls. "Ah well, let me speak with your father please." He suddenly said.

Amelia looked at him calmly, as Carlisle was nodding and her mates started growling. "That must be about the barbecue Billy is throwing, I said I would go before I knew." She explained, and her mates grumbled. "I would let you come with me, but the pack wouldn't let that happen." It was then they hissed angrily.

"Yes sir, I will call Alice and let her know the shopping trip needs to be no more than an hour." Carlisle said calmly, with that the phone call was cut. "You need to be back at your house before 6:30." He explained.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Is it alright if I come back tonight?" She asked, earning a smile.

"If Charlie says it is fine."

"Of course, I will say Rose and I are having a girls night." Alice whimpered at that. "Of course your invited."

Jane looked curiously, to which Amelia looked at her, before looking to Rosalie who nodded.

"Would you like to join?" She asked, before the young looking girl nodded slowly. Jane did not smile probably to keep up the appearance of a guard. Turning back to the three kings. "We can get to know each other more once I return, after all I need to make my Dad believe I was shopping with Alice."

Aro nodded. "We understand." With that the pixie like Cullen whisked away with the future Queen of Vampires.

"Carlisle, explain what she meant by the pack?!" Caius all but shouted.

"The pack is a group of shape shifters." The coven leader explained. "She, Bella, and a member known as Jacob have been friends since before his first shift, and when they were very young."

"They used to throw mud pies at one another when they were toddlers." Edward clarified.

**0.o.0**

"Good evening, Billy." Amelia said, once she walked up.

"Well, hello." The wheelchair bound man replied, smiling as the young girl embraced him. "It is great to see you child, how was the old rainy country."

"It was like home, just in a bigger city." She replied, laughing softly as she went to join Bella and Jacob by the fire. "Jake!" She cried with a loud grin, while pushing him into the mud like old times. She dressed in clothing she could get dirty.

Jacob let out a playful roar and ran after her, to which Bella laughed at. Amelia was fast, now that she was in converse but not fast enough. The wolf was able to grab and throw her into the lake, to which she ran out. "Oops." The said male said. "Sorry, just had to get the leech smell off." He gave a look of disgust.

"Get used to it." She replied, not giving too many details. As it really wasn't any of his business any she didn't want to go through what Bella was with him.

"Jacob! Don't throw her in the water, it's freezing!" Bella called, moving with a blanket that Sue had given her.

"I did push him into the mud." Amelia replied, as they rejoined the group. It being a great night, barbecued pig that had been spit roasted all day. Served with all the fixings, she and Bella were full and had to use their hollow legs to get the pie down. "Pepto." She groaned, when they headed to the police cruiser. Her father and Bella nodded, as they drove home.

"Looks like Rosalie is already here." Charlie commented as pulled up. Amelia smiled, she hugging the Cullen.

"Why are you wet?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob, pushed into the lake." Bella replied, as Charlie brought out her overnight bag.

"What?" The blonde asked, when their father went back inside. "Does he realize how stupid that is?"

"He doesn't know yet, I wasn't going to blurt it out in front of my Dad and some of our High school friends." Amelia explained, as Rosalie helped her into the Jeep.

"Edward will be by later." Rosalie told Bella, before they were off turning the heat on for Amelia.

"Thank you." She told the woman next to her.

"You get a cold, this weekend and the Three Kings won't be happy. Your health is already a priority." She explained, as they pulled up to the house and out of the car.

"Hello aga-why are you soaked?" Alice asked, and everyone looked up.

"I pushed Jacobs face into the mud, he pushed me into the lake in retaliation." Loud growls could he heard at that.

"Change into something warm." Carlisle,replied.

"Yes, Dad." She teased, but it warmed the males heart as she left.

The three kings sat and watched the entire ordeal, Alice sitting in front on the recliner. "It is always like this here." She giggled. "I think Carlisle has had more laughs, as has the family since the Swan sisters entered the picture."

Aro looked at her, before holding out his hand. Now, very much curious of everything from Alice's perspective. She took it calmly, and he saw everything from when Amelia was first spotted at Forks, to when she and Bella found out they were Vampires. His favorite however, was upon seeing her rushing into the Cullen residence, she was all excited.

_Then: _

"_Amelia, what has you so excited?" Esme asked, being swept in a hug. Amelia did the same to every Cullen in the room, glaring at Edward to keep his mouth shut. _

_The red headed boy simply chuckled and nodded, while she turned to the group who were all stunned._

"_I was accepted to study abroad in England!" She squealed happily, and the entire family swarmed to hug her again._

"_That is great! You scholar, you." Emmett told her, grinning brightly._

"_Congratulations, though we will miss you Amy." Rosalie said, having surprised everyone._

"_I will miss you all, too." Amelia replied, hugging Carlisle a little longer, along with Esme. _

"_Well, we all have a month left to spend time together." Edward replied._

"_Eddie, I will be back." Amelia promised._

"_I know." He grinned, though glaring at the nickname._

_Now:_

"Our beautiful mate is quite intelligent." Aro whispered, to which everyone nodded.

"She went to England, to not only study the history; but also the arts. She is a big fan of the theatre, music, and all forms of visual." Carlisle explained, before everyone heard the piano upstairs playing.

"She found Edwards Piano." Alice sang before she and everyone ran upstairs.

Everyone watching as she would play and then write in a bit of sheet music. It was a beautiful piece, though they wouldn't know the whole quite yet. But, she always shared with the Cullens before posting her music on the internet.

When she finished, and they clapped. She turned to them startled. "I'm going to give you all bells one of these days."

"Have to catch us first." Jasper replied, gaining a playful glare.

"That's just cruel." She replied, placing a hand over her heart. Faking a hurt expression, while leaning back to cover her face dramatically with her other hand.

Rosalie shook her head. "Children."

"Hey!" Both Jasper and Amelia replied, before she was up and playfully tackling the blonde. The guard and her mates quite surprised at the antics, but it didn't disgust them. In fact Aro began laughing, and Marcus smiled, his smile became bigger as Amelia began squealing when Rosalie began tickling her.

* * *

**Do not fret, the Pack will have longer screen time. However, I didn't want this chapter to be all about them, as they are not the center of this story. However, we will have problems with them..more then Jacob pushing her into the water. I apologize of Aro is a little OC, he isn't going to be this quiet for much longer. However, he is quite the character and it is a little diffiiculr to grasp and get into his head. Mainly because, as Michael Sheen put it: "He is like a comfortable old grandfather, who can then suddenly eat you." **

**Nature Faustus**


	3. Peace

**If you would like to be featured, please review this story. I will try and remember translations at the end of the chapter. Also at the end of the story, I will have a large vocabulary section, if you all want that. Tell me in the reviews how you want it. I do plan on having a bit of Greek, as I believe at least Aro was born in Greece..correct me if I am wrong.**

* * *

Amelia woke in the night, it having been three days since the Volturi had arrived. Everything seemed normal, except it wasn't. She started dreaming of them, nothing vivid or anything, just simple things. Such has being carried by Caius, laying her head down on his chest. Another of Marcus reading to her, in a grander library then she could ever hope to dream of. Then there were the frequent ones of Aro, he could be simply running fingers through her hair, or her fingers through his. Another of them dancing gently, he holding her close to his chest. Sighing softly, she went to get up only to abruptly freeze. The very men who plagued her dreams, they were casually in her room.

"What the?" She questioned, turning on her lamp to fully see them. They looked at her with warm smiles. "Why are you here?"

"Forgive us, we were returning from Seattle..when we heard you waking up." Marcus explained.

"We also sensed the Cullen boy in the house." Caius added, making her smile and nod.

A finger casually touching her lip, gently telling him to not speak of it. "Best not let my Dad hear that, he has already threatened to shoot Edward once." She giggled, making her mates chuckle in response.

"It is a father's duty." Marcus replied.

"Which is why, probably not a good idea if he catches you in here either." Making them laugh softly, before she turned to Aro. "Are you okay?"

"What?" He asked.

"I know your not the quiet one." She replied, making her blonde mate snicker.

"That is the truth." He earned a glare from the coven leader, before Aro turned back to see his mate holding her arms out to them. He quickly moved to enter, her dreams of them filling his own mind. If possible, his eyes would be filled with tears of joy. Upon seeing himself so clearly, and to what she thought of him.

Aro laughed softly, as she had compared him to a raven. Graceful, smart, but a little bit of a brat. The last part he wasn't fond of, but even he could not disagree with the similarities. He sensed his brothers sitting upon the bed as well, her eyes having met their's.

"We understand you have school later this morning, you should probably sleep a little longer." Marcus whispered, making Aro whimper at the prospect of having to leave his mates warm embrace.

"You can stay if you want." Amelia casually whispered, which caused a string of purrs. The sound causing a bit of comfort, as she stayed within Aro's cold arms. One of her hands going back to Caius, who gladly took it. She smiled her content, as they laid her down before moving about to be situated. Soon, her body was using Aro as a mattress, Marcus was a cool blanket, and oddly enough Caius was her teddy bear. His cold head, laying upon her chest. The sound of her heart beat in such close proximity caused even louder purrs.

Sleep took her quickly, her entire being feeling safe. Knowing this was how she wanted to wake up every morning and going to sleep every night. In her mind she knew they would have to return to Volterra, and she would have to stay in order to continue her studies. However, the summer left all sorts of possibilities.

Her alarm ruined the beautiful moment, going off at 5:30 sharp. Her hand went out slowly, having to untangle from Caius's body to reach over him and shut it off. She laying back upon Aro. "I don't want to go." Chuckles followed after her statement.

"We understand, mia cara." Marcus whispered, he did not wish to let her up.

"Accidenti a scuola." She grumbled, causing even more chuckles.

"Hai un vocabolario interessante." Aro chuckled, becoming louder when Caius moved away.

"No, torna indietro!" She whined, but Marcus simply pulled her up and to her feet.

"Get ready." Caius told her. "We have a few months yet."

Amelia pouted but left the room, before racing Bella to the bathroom. "No." She groaned when her sister beat her.

"You lose." Bella could be heard, as the shower could be heard. Rolling her eyes, Amelia poked her head into Bella's room to see Edward casually reading.

"Morning." She whispered, he looked up and nodded calmly.

His eyes suddenly filled with slight annoyance and amusement. "No I did not deflower your sister."

"Damn, I was hoping for something juicy." She giggled, to which Edward shook his head.

"You and Alice, are too much alike." He calmly stated.

"That just makes me fun." She replied, before she left and went back to her bedroom. Her mates looking up to her. "My sister beat me to the shower." She stated.

"We heard." Marcus stated amused. "Prying into her romantic life?"

"Nah, just trying to get Edward on something so I can throw a rock at his genitals." She replied.

"Emmett is right, your evil!" Edward called in response, glad that Charlie was gone.

"You love me!" She replied.

"Why, I don't know?!"

"Because I come with Bella!" With that, she returned to her mates in the room. Casually getting all of her school books in her bag. She checking hee homework one last time, while doing so. She also picked out her outfit for the day, at least she went to. "Did you three smell Alice, after you arrived last night?"

"We did, why?" Caius asked.

"She's a kitten." Was the reply, as she took out the already pre picked outfit. "She broke into my room, just to make sure I wore this."

"That's a little creepy." Caius replied.

She looked at him, before shaking her head and laughing. Instantly Aro ran up to her, and she playfully moved away. Starting a playful fit of cat and mouse, it ending only when she swore she saw a familiar face outside her window in the back lawn. Her kings had stiffened, and turned to look as well. She looked at her mates, before taking Aro's hand once more. She figured he had seen, but was not entirely sure.

_The baseball game, and how it ended with the nomads chasing both she and Bella. They had fled to Arizona with Jasper and Alice to get away, unfortunately James had not been fooled. Using the delusion of their mother in order to lure the two girls to a ballet school. _

_James had toyed with both sisters, breaking Bella's leg while fracturing Amelia's wrist. Edward had made it, throwing the nomad away. He tried to grab both girls, but was quickly thrown by James. _

_Amelia's head smacked through a mirror, as she plucked glass shares from her arm. Bella screamed in the background, before the Nomad was above the kings mate. He grabbed her left wrist in order to sink his teeth into her._

Aro moved away, snarling. He didn't wish to frighten his mate but, the images he had seen. Her fear and pain, he could feel just as if it were his own. "Who sucked the venom from your wrist?" He asked.

"Carlisle." She answered calmly, looking into his black onyx eyes. Knowing he was angry, rather than hungry. Touching his cheek softly, trying to calm him down. "I'm okay, plus your here now." She told him. "All of you." She added, looking to her other mates. They both knowing something awful had happened, but wouldn't know the extent until she was out of the room.

Amelia was about to embrace Aro, to try and stop his growling right at Bella knocked on her door. The slight creaking as her sister stuck her head inside. "Shower is yours-oh hello." Bella blinked at the three vampires before smiling at her sister. Though she still wasn't a hundred percent okay with the males, but her sister seemed more at peace.

"Thank you, Bella." Amelia finally whispered, before wrapping her arms around Aro. To which, his growling did indeed stop. A deep purr soon followed, as she ran her fingers through his long black locks. "_I'm here." _She kept thinking over and over.

"Thank you, mia cara." He whispered, before gently pushing her forward. "You must get ready, and my brothers have much to thank Carlisle for."

"I will see you tonight?" She asked, to which Caius was right in front of her in an instant.

"Nothing shall keep us away." He explained, kissing her head gently. Amelia practically melted right then and there, before Marcus wrapped her in his arms. She returned the embrace, before he let her go.

Bella gently tugged her out of the room. "So?"

"What?" She asked, before Bella wiggled her eyebrows. "No, and I already question Edward on you."

"Oh god, really?" Bella cried, before the two sisters were laughing as Amelia was finally allowed to get ready for the day.

At school however, it took all the girl had to pay attention. Her mind kept drifting to her mates, how she wanted nothing more than to hold them all close. Sitting at a group table with Alice and Jasper in her anatomy class. Edward and her sister joined them right as the bell rang.

"Amelia, are you with us?" Their teacher called, obviously annoyed by the redheads constant stares out the window.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Then answer the question, to how many spinal nerves does the brain communicate with?"

"31 pairs." Amelia replied.

The teacher a middle-aged while male sighed. "Well yes, but next time look like you are paying attention." Her response was to hide her face in Jasper's shoulder.

"No hiding." He told her, getting her to sit up. Alice smiled brightly, reaching over to hold her hand. She understanding a little of what Amelia was going through.

"You will see them tonight?" She whispered. "Him." She corrected, noting Lauren was looking over.

The girls beady looking eyes narrowed before she looked away. Hissing in Jessica's ear, the girl looking up with shock. Instantly, Amelia rolled her eyes.

"This will be a long day." She sighed, thankful when the class ended. Rising from her seat, and leaving briskly; looking to the exit several times. Glancing at it even more when Lauren walked up to her.

"So, from what I hear you have a boyfriend?" The girl sneered.

"What's it to you?" Amelia questioned. "My life is none of your business, so take your little skank ass away." It was true what people said, redheads were fiery when they wanted to be.

"Bitch, I will end you." She hissed.

Alice was quick by her friends side, her golden eyes narrowed. "You have a problem?"

Amelia smirked, as Lauren shrank away. She grumbled but left quickly. "Thanks Alice, I owe you."

"She is a jealous bitch." Alice told her calmly, before smiling at them. "But, you have us and now the Volturi."

"Your right." Amelia giggled, walking hand in hand with Alice to the next class.

"Lauren lucky, Rose graduated." Bella stated casually.

"Or that Jane isn't attending." Jasper added, which in a sick sense of humor was funny.

**0.o.0**

After school, Amelia drove to the Cullen house, she seemed to spend most days there. Her father called her, and she blindly agreed to fishing with Billy and him. Only to curse when she reached the door in realization.

"So, fishing?" Emmett asked, as he opened the door. "Are you going to embed a hook into your knee again?"

"I told you that in confidence!" Amelia cried, and everyone laughed brightly. Bella sitting with them, as she was aloud out of her grounding. As long as she agreed to spend time with Jacob.

"Mia cara." Marcus greeted, and she gladly embraced him.

"Marcus." She whispered, breathing in. His scent being described as an autumn breeze. He held her longer than normal, and she figured it had everything to do with whatever Aro relayed.

Caius, fidgeted making her move to wrap her arms around him. His lips touching her forehead again. She decided to return the favor by pecking his jaw. He in which pulled her closer, if Marcus was that of Autumn then Caius was Winter. The season she loved dearly more than the rest, which did not mean she held him higher. So far, it seemed she was the most infatuated with Aro.

He was waiting his turn, but she gladly wrapped her arms around him;once she was near. Her head rested under his chin, her eyes closing in contempt. It ending when he growled, obviously seeing her confrontation with the schools queen bee.

"Calm." She whispered, tracing his heartline on his palm. The Cullens all watched in amazement, as the volturi's leader relaxed. Bella's eyes stayed on her sister, worried but happy for her sister.

"Grazie, cuore mio." He whispered softly.

"Sempre." She whispered in turn, such a simple word to hold great meaning. He stood frozen, before his lips were upon hers. The entire room disappeared in an instant, as she melted into him.

Once the parted, mainly because Amelia needed air. Their eyes locked on to one another, she soon leaning into his frame. A peaceful feeling went through her, one that was foreign to her. Briefly feeling, as she was lifted so they could move to the couch. She staying in his lap, but this way Caius and Marcus could be near her as well. Also, she could take a nap. That thought making both Aro and Edward chuckle in amusement.

* * *

**"Accidenti a scuola: Damn school**

**Hai un vocabolario interessante: Your vocabulary is interesting**

**No, torna indietro!: No, come back**

**Mia Cara: My Dear**

**Grazie, cuore mio: Thank you, my heart **

**Sempre:Always**

**If these are not accurate, I used Google translator so blame that.**

**Nature Faustus**


	4. Missing Persons

** Lorribear, amessybookshelf, Nekokitsune1, Lord Shiva. Special shout outs to all of you for reviewing, this story is updated everyday because it is my stress reliever after work, so yes more is coming. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The week went along, before long Amelia was sitting in a boat with Billy and her father. What she thought was supposed to be quiet and calm, turned into an intermission. Apparently Lauren had blabbed to everyone at school, and being that Forks was a small town; news reached her father.

"So, what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" Charlie asked, he becoming the tough father that he was. "Is he a kid around school?"

Amelia sighed, not sure what to say. She couldn't just tell him, that she was dating technically three men. However did not know who she should pick, Marcus was out because he honestly looked to be in his thirties. That left Aro and Caius, and since the first wanted to respect her privacy; he would do everything to avoid her father's hand. "No, he isn't a kid from school. He is a distant relative of Carlisle, visiting through Christmas."

"Visiting?" Charlie prompted.

"He lives in Italy, a small little town near Florence." She answered, making her father nod. He however continued to look at her. "His name is Caius Volturi."

"I want to meet him." Her father stated, which she knew was coming. Now, she was afraid of hurting the feelings of Aro and Marcus, she was also nervous giving Caius's temper.

"Keep your gun away." She teased.

"If he is easily afraid, that means he only wants one thing." Was the response, causing his daughter to sigh and try and change the subject.

"Do you have any crab traps?" She asked Billy.

The man laughed. "You know I do, Sunday night we will have a seafood boil, you and Bella are always welcome."

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"You show up regardless." Amelia laughed at this, despite their age, they were still the best of friends.

Her laughing paused when she saw a familiar redheaded nomad looking at her, the female vampire disappeared with a blink; but she was there. "Dad, can we stop at the hospital on the way home?"

"What, yeah want to say hello to the doc?"

"Yes, please." She replied as they began rowing back to the cars. Her mind racing, she knew Victoria wasn't going to stop. Regardless if Amelia was mated to the kings or not, this would not end until one of them was dead.

When Charlie pulled up to the hospital, she actually saw Carlisle about to get into his car. He stopped when he looked their way. "He can drive me home, Dad."

"You going to warn your boyfriend?"

"No, well yes, but no." She replied, while getting out and running to the 400 year old vampire. "Hey."

"You don't normally visit me here." He replied, unlocking the passenger seat.

"I saw Victoria today." She stated in response, and instantly the car was out of the lot. They were driving faster than what the speed limit would usually allowed, but they made it back to the Cullen residence in record time.

The family and Volturi all looked up, when Carlisle and Amelia entered. She on his back so they could speed on in. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." She grumbled as he let her down.

Stumbling slightly into Demetri who steadied his queen. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Newton's law of motion just doesn't want to agree with my body is all." That earned a chuckle from the tracker, which if he thought that was funny then he was in for years of fun.

"You saw Victoria?" Edward asked, looking up concerned. Her mates and the elite guard all went on edge at this as well.

"I did, she in La push." Amelia stated.

"Why did the Pack allow that?" Emmett questioned, curious and concerned.

"Probably due to my Dad being there, and giant wolves might be noticed." She replied. "However, the fact she is waiting...tells me she is planning something."

Everyone turned to Alice, who had stiffened. "Newborns." She whispered. "She is building an army of Newborns."

Caius growled first. "Aro told us what happened in the ballet house, and Carlisle filled in the blanks on most. But, we want to know everything. Now!"

"After James, Laurent returned to kill Bella while Edward and all of us were gone." Alice said calmly. "Amelia was safe because she was in England during that time."

"Jacob and the Pack saved me before he could." Bella added calmly.

"Victoria knows she isn't a match for all of them, and odds are she hasn't stopped to realize you are here as well." Amelia spoke calmly. "Hence I am guessing the Newborns."

"You are absolutely correct." Alice answered.

"What about Charlie?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Usually he is surrounded by others, in La Push, or when he is home we are there. Edward more times then not in your room." Amelia pointed out. "He should be safe, but we will have to put him into consideration."

"Damn, Detective Swan anything else?" Emmett teased.

"Its Special Agent to you." She counteracted, making him laugh. "However many young teens have started to go missing, I'm not sure if that has something to do with Victoria and her army...but it is worth looking into." She said, as Esme brought a laptop to her.

"Are you hacking into Missing persons?" Bella asked, once Amelia started.

"Um…."

"That's not legal, last time I checked." Everyone looked at her, as Amelia looked around. She continued however.

"Here we go, Riley Biers was the first of fourteen to go missing. The police expect sex trafficing, but with no leads the trail is going cold." Amelia spoke, continuing to search. "Witnesses have said to have spotted Riley, but he was gone before they could phone the police. Often with a Redhead, with red contacts."

"She's gotten noticed." Marcus grumbled.

"There are pictures of Victoria all over the police database." Amelia said, alarmed but turned the computer so they could see. "All with Riley."

"She will be torn and burned for this." Caius hissed.

Carlisle sighed, looking to his family. "We need to get this resolved, otherwise we will have to permanently relocate."

"Not leaving Bella again." Alice stated calmly.

"What about Amelia?" Jane asked in response to see if they would leave her.

"I'm set to attend Oxford next year." The girl replied. "So, if I leave it would seem normal. Also Bella was accepted to Dartmouth, so we both leaving Forks would be justified." Amelia replied. "However, before anything is decided Carlisle..we need to get this stopped."

"I agree, I think the seafood boil at La Push Sunday. It will be good for you and Bella, you will be safe with your father." He replied.

"Speaking of my father, Caius you are meeting him." Amelia said innocently.

The three looked at her for a second. "Why?"

"Lauren relayed I was seeing somebody, and due to the fact this is a small town...word travels fast." She replied.

He nodded calmly. "Alright, play respectable boyfriend."

"Yes, and remember he carries a gun and will point at it often." Amelia added, and Bella nodded.

Sighing softly, Caius just wrapped his arms around his mate. Holding him to her frame, before he stood with her. "We should probably do this sooner, rather than later."

"We should." Amelia agreed.

Caius smirked, before kissing her lips roughly. Everyone stood by and watched as he did so, both Aro and Marcus glared slightly. Wishing it was one of them, but they didn't need to know their mates thoughts to understand why she chose Caius.

"Remember to smile, brother." Aro told him, once he allowed Amelia to breathe. She giggled, while Caius glared darkly at his coven leader.

Amelia quickly pulled him away, not wanting or needing a fight to break out. She drooled however when he led her to a 1966 ford mustang. "Baby, I want your car." She hissed, stroking the hood softly.

"You can stroke me like that." Caius spoke casually, and she choked.

"I expected Aro to say that, not you!" She squealed, as they hopped in and he drove.

"You can have her, come December." Caius chuckled, she went quiet at that. Caius would be leaving then, going back to Volterra. As would Aro and Marcus, plus their guard. She had become quite good friends with the four of them, and she knew that she would get along with the rest of the guard as well. A tear fell at the thought of them leaving.

"Is it selfish that I don't want you to go?" She asked, quietly. So quiet that had he not been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her.

"No, we don't wish to leave as well. However we understand you have your studies, and we don't want to ruin your dreams." Caius told her. "Carlisle mentioned you wished to be as part of the FBI."

"Yeah, don't think that is happening anymore." She mumbled.

"Voltarra is starting a task force, well it won't just be for the city but parts of Florence as well. Aro, Marcus and I have spoken about it. If you really wish to be part of a police force...though not the same-"

"Thank you." She breathed, cutting him off. Excitement began coursing through her.

"Let me finish, everyday you will have to tell us honestly how your day has been. No, Aro looking to see." He told her, as they pulled up to her house. His eyes looking to her calmly, before reaching over and grabbing a thing of blue contacts. They made his eyes appear a deep cobalt, which was odd. "Also, undercover assignments if and when it happens..you must let us know, and Felix, Jane, Alec, or Demetri will tail you."

"I understand." She replied, before he got out and walked over to open her door for her. "You have to be careful with all that now, it's rare to find guys opening doors."

"I won't be careful on that, I will treat you right." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders; before they walked to the door. She unlocking it.

"Dad, there is someone here for you to meet." She called, as she and Caius walked through the house.

"Hello." Charlie replied, as he walked from the kitchen. He eyeing the man holding his daughter up and down. "You are Caius?"

"Yes, sir." He replied, holding his hand out to shake. Charlie took it easily.

"Your from and live in Italy?" Her father questioned.

Caius nodded simply. "Yes, sir. Voltarra, Italy to be exact.

Charlie quirked his brow up, while nodding again. "I see, you both are alright with a long distance relationship?"

"Alright, may not be the best word. However I wish nothing more than to be with your daughter." The blonde replied, and soon the two were speaking. Amelia smiled, knowing she made the right choice in choosing her warrior mate as the boyfriend. He and her father hit it off quickly and easily.

"Well, I approve of you two. However, you hurt my daughter and I don't care where you are. I will find you, and shoot you dead." Charlie finally said.

"Dad!" Amelia cried.

Caius just smiled, faking a wince. "I would not expect anything less."

"One more thing, I know this isn't what a father should ask..however since you are close to the Cullen family. Keep an eye on that Edward, if he hurts my other daughter like before-"

"We were actually discussing a double date." Caius stated, acting like he didn't mean to cut off the man in front of him.

"That works." Charlie answered. "You two can have the living room, I am calling it a night. Have another missing kid to find."

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"A young fifteen year old named Bree Tanner." He replied, before walking up.

Caius and Amelia looked at one another, before she sighed. "Enough is enough." She whispered, he knowing she was meaning Victoria.

"The law will claim her." He explained, moving so they were sitting on the couch. Her head found his chest, as a year came to her eye. "You cry for the girl?"

"Bree? I suppose, mainly because she is being dragged into this forcefully." She answered.

Caius calmly raised her chin, so her eyes met his. "You have a large heart, I only wish I could make it alright."

"If Bree surrenders, will you still kill her?" She asked.

"Ift depends." He replied. "Normally yes, due to the attention. However, you are right; this is not her fault. Though we don't say no to it, fifteen is incredibly young. We can't change it because Jane and Alec were thirteen, but Aro refused to let them be burned. So, we frown at early teens...but.."

"I understand." She replied.

"Rest, I am here." Caius finished, letting her eyes close softly. She calmly began to doze, but her dreams made little sense to her.

_**Alice was there, speaking about the newborns. Explaining when the big fight with them would take place, shortly after they all graduated. **_

_**Amelia was confused, as she saw Aro and Marcus looking around confused. Gaining that attention of everyone else.**_

_**"Aro, what is it?" Carlisle asked.**_

_**"We can sense Amelia is here, but we don't understand why." Was the reply, to which everyone went silent. **_

_**"I sense her to." Jasper whispered. "She is confused, tired, and bewildered."**_

_**"Could she have a gift?" Bella asked, that causing a pause. **_

Her dream seemed to dissipate to other things, allowing her to drift further away. The memory dying as she did, she would not remember what was said in the Cullen house, and Aro won't see. However a spark resigned deep inside Amelia, waiting to be unleashed.

* * *

**Here is a question, what do you guys think her gift is? Please answer in your review, all answers will be featured at the top of the next fic. I want you all choose a favorite, so on chapter six the polls for it will be released. XD it is a little thing, but I am hoping this is engaging to you, also how do you feel about Caius being the take home to daddy? Were you disappointed it wasn't Aro? **

**Nature Faustus**


	5. Fluff

**Nekokitsune1, and Greatest Potato. Thank you everyone for your reviews, and answers. There will be another question at the bottom of this chapter, I do these because I really like knowing your opinions. Also I apologize if this one and the last were a little shorter then the others. However, I promise this one equals cuteness and fluff xD.**

* * *

Sunday came through, and soon the girls were back at LA Push. The two seemed to stick to themselves before Seth and Jacob walked over to them, Bella and Amelia smiled brightly as the two sat with them. They could see Charlie was thrilled that his daughters were spending a lot of time the Jake, more than Seth; because they grew up with him.

"Can you two explain why the Cullens are housing red eyed leeches?" Seth asked, he wasn't meaning it to be rude; but Amelia glared darkly.

"I are mated to the three kings." She hissed angrily, she wasn't going to let anyone talk about her mates, or her new friends in the guard.

Seth's eyes went wide, as did Jake's. "I apologize, but you have to understand we protect Forks-

"They don't hunt in Forks, they wouldn't. Not with me here, and they have enough respect for the Cullen family to not intrude." Amelia growled, that telling Seth to shut up real quick. Bella placed a hand on her shoulder calmly to get her to breathe again. "Do not bad mouth my mates again."

"He didn't mean to." Jacob replied, but it was obvious he wasn't happy either. "However, why are you with human drinkers?"

"Jacob." Bella hissed.

Amelia took a breath. "Do you remember telling us about imprints?" She asked, to which both boys nodded. "Being mated to a vampire is very similar to that, they have waited for me, for over three thousand years."

"Fuck, they old." Paul said, as he joined them. This made Amelia groan, knowing this particular wolf has had a crush on her. "What would happen if they died?

"How was Bella when Edward took off?" She replied, all three winced. "Thousand times worse, with me dying of a broken heart."

Bella nodded. "I couldn't imagine if Edward had received his wish, to lose one's mate just the idea…."

"Wait, Edward is your mate?" Jacob asked.

Amelia just looked at him. "You are so slow." She replied, gaining a dark glare. "Now quit following my sister."

"Want to get thrown in the lake again?" Paul asked, at the look his fellow pack member was giving her.

"Want to get pushed into the fire?" Amelia retorted.

"Amelia, calm down." Bella replied.

The redhead looked at her sister. "He started it." She replied.

"Don't care." Her sister replied, running fingers down her spine. "Are you hoping that Aro sees this, so he knows how to calm you?"

"It calms you as well, and Edward can read my mind." Amelia replied, finally curling into her sister. The two going back to themselves, Bella smiled down at her.

"We aren't kids anymore."

"Yeah, but we will always be twins. Fraternal or not." Amelia giggled, before the boil was ready.

"Chow time kids!" Billy called, playfully trying to push Charlie away. "Kids first, they are the ones that have school tomorrow."

Charlie grumbled but nodded, as his daughters walked up. They were just going to share a plate like they used to, as they wanted to head to the Cullen house before the night was over. "Ame's when does your music competitions, and soccer tournaments start back?"

"Three weeks." Amelia replied, and Bella soon was excited.

"You are so going to win music this year." She told her sister, who laughed.

"To me it's not about winning Bella. I just really enjoy singing, and music in general." Amelia laughed brightly.

"I bet Caius will love to hear you sing." She giggled, and once again Charlie grumbled at his daughters dating.

Billy chuckled, patting his friends back. "Least your girls are happy." He pointed out. "And, if Edward does that crap again..you can shoot him."

"I'll castrate him first." Amelia stated, making both men choke on their beers.

Charlie started laughing, before he hugged his daughter tightly. "Bella, your boy should fear your sister."

"Oh he does." Bella replied. "As does Emmett."

"That is Carlisle's eldest son, right?" Billy asked, gaining a nod. "He is big like a bear, surprised that he fears little Amelia hear."

"Emmett looks big, but he is a giant fluffy teddy bear." Amelia answered.

"I can't remember, which Cullen are you closest to?" Charlie asked.

"Male or female?" She asked.

"Male."

"Toss up between Carlisle, and Jasper." Amelia answered honestly.

"Jasper, that's the boy who always looks like he is in pain." Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, he's got a bad spine..so it is rather painful." She lied calmly, but new Jasper was going to tickle her till she peed if he ever heard that he was spineless come out of her mouth. He'd nearly done it before.

Bella tried not to laugh. "With Carlisle, they discuss medical practices, or she raids his library."

"You reader you." Charlie chuckled, wrapping an arm around his daughter. "Your going over there, tonight right?'

"Just for an hour." Both girls replied.

"You fall asleep just be back in the morning to get ready for school." Charlie replied. "Eat and you can go."

Both girls ran at that, finishing their food quickly, making everyone chuckle. "Oh I forgot you drove your truck." Amelia groaned, looking at the beat up orange monstrosity.

"Hey, she drives fine."

"She does, you scare me." Amelia replied, gaining a glare.

Bella growled playfully, as they both entered her truck. Amelia strapping in, before grabbing the handle. "I'm a great driver!"

"Tell that to the rabbit, deer, oh and not to mention my 1980s Volkswagen beetle you totaled." Amelia replied, as they began driving away. Headed for the Cullen mansion, both girls reaching the door. Arguing about Bella's driving, they continued even after Esme let them in.

"What is this about?" Emmett asked, as all the Volturi and Cullens listened.

"Amelia says I'm a bad driver." Bella pouted.

"It is a fact." Amelia replied. "You totaled my first car, Phil got that thing for me when I first turned 16."

"It was a beetle." Bella replied.

"Your just jealous they gave you a Taurus." Was the response, before Amelia moved right to Aro. "How was your day?" She asked, her question went to all three of them.

"Better now." Aro whispered, as he touched her cheek. There was a pause before he snarled. "That boy needs to watch his mouth around you."

"Seth is young, no excuse but he won't make the same mistake twice." She replied calmly.

"I'm talking about the other one, Jacob." Aro growled.

"Fat chance." Emmett replied.

"He has been following Bella, like a lost puppy for the past year." Alice agreed.

"I'm waiting for Edward to put him in his place." Amelia replied.

Edward just looked at her. "I'm biding my time." He answered calmly, a very unhappy look on his face.

"This is the same boy that threw you, in the lake?" Caius asked his mate calmly.

"Yes, but to be fair again..I did shove his face in the dirt." Amelia replied.

Rosalie smirked. "Surprised you haven't tried to punch him yet."

"I learned my lesson, after what happened to my hand when I punched Edward's face." Amelia replied calmly. "That was enough, no more punching supernatural beings."

"Good, I do not wish to put you in another cast." Carlisle replied.

Felix looked at her. "You, being human..mean really human."

Amelia looked at him, to get to his point. "Yes?"

"Punched a vampire in the face." Demetri sputtered, and Amelia nodded. "You gonna be one tough little newborn one day."

"Tough enough to take you on." She replied, gaining wide eyes before he grinned brightly. "And Felix."

"Ooo." Emmett replied, everyone was finding this absolutely amusing. "Felix, can you handle getting your ass kicked by Amelia here."

"Not gonna happen." Felix replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, big guy." Amelia replied.

"I thought I was the big guy." Emmett whined.

Amelia grinned at him. "You are a giant teddy bear, and you know it." She replied, and everyone grinned and laughed. "Your catching up Felix."

"Hey!" The male cried when he realized what she had said.

She grinned, before getting a mischievous look to her face. "Don't feel bad though, is he." One hand covering the side of her face, in a mock secret telling motion, and the other pointing to the male beside her; Caius.

Aro started laughing, as did the guard and the blonde looked at his mate with wide eyes. Amelia looking up at him, before she dived behind her mind reader. He still laughing, while moving away. "I'm not protecting you, Mia cara. After all your, how did you put it. Snowy leopard cub won't hurt you."

"Aro!" Amelia cried, as she moved but Caius had her quickly. "Yes?"

"I'm a cub?" Caius asked, while she looked at Marcus, who shook his head.

Looking back to Carlisle, who also shook his head. However he was laughing brightly, she turned back to Caius. Making her eyes go big, with a pouty face. Her face screaming: _I'm adorable, love me._ "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Her blonde vampire just looked at her, before he kissed her cheek and pulled her close. "I'm not." He replied, and to everyone's surprise he began tickling her.

"No!" She cried, fighting to get away from him. However due to his strength she couldn't. So, she did the next best thing. Her lips found his, and he stopped instantly. It was gentle and sweet, but it did the job.

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed, as she was getting ready for bed, her mates had gone to hunt, Edward was across the hall. When she walked to the bathroom, he ran out and grabbed her. "Edward?" She whispered, but he shuffled her to Bella's room.

"Victoria." He whispered.

"Dad.." Bella whispered.

"Felix is by his Window." Edward answered calmly, which was creepy but better than him not being protected. They had all decided to keep the Volturi being here in forks a secret until the confrontation, so that not only can the Newborns be told the rules, but Victoria gets her justice in front of them all. Which means, her mates were sticking around for all round little while longer.

Amelia sat with her sister on the bed, she wishing her mates were there. She also knew, they were going to stop leaving her alone. The entire guard would soon be stationed by her room at night, she being alright with Jane in the room with her if her mates couldn't; but they had to hunt. Felix didn't, because he had the day before.

Looking up at Bella calmly. "I'm glad your boyfriend is here." She whispered, gaining a look from Edward. "Thank you, brother."

His topaz eyes softened for a moment. "I won't let anyone hurt either of you."

"Amelia." A voice called, that voice being Aro. She instantly ran to help him through the window, even though he didn't need it. Her lips pecked his, before she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here."

"Alice?" She asked.

"Yes, I fed quickly. Caius and Marcus will feed a little longer, I will go back out later in the week." He told her, she nodded as Edward gave the all clear.

Amelia and her mate left and walked to her bedroom. "Aro, how much longer will she mess with Bella and I?"

"Until we can catch her...but Demetri is being sent to find her with Jane and Alec." He answered. "We two have become tired of her, she has broken multiple laws and threatened you." His voice was calm, with a dark edge that it honestly scared her, being used to his child like manner. Cross Aro however, and you will endure a wrath much worse than Caius.

Amelia looked at him for a moment, noting his worry, protectiveness, and she knew he loved her. He hadn't said it yet, but she figured only to not frighten her. Her lips met his calmly, he reading her thoughts; caused a frenzy. He began to melt into her, as his lips became rougher, and he began to purr loudly.

"Mi hai appena fatto, l'uomo più felice. Ti amo così tanto, sei il mio regalo più prezioso." He breathed, while picking her up to the bed.

Amelia smiled at his words, as he laid her down, he laid on his side above her. His beautiful red eyes, stayed level with her green ones. Her red hair, soon falling like waves around her, while his fell to his shoulders; a clip keeping it back. Moving softly to remove said clip, before running her fingers through his ebony locks. "Ti amo, mio Aro."

He smiled softly at her. "Ti amo, a. Dormi mia bella Amelia. Veglierò su di te e sui tuoi sogni."

A soft smile graced her lips, before the hand that wasn't tangling in his hair; locked with his own free hand. Their fingers laced together, her head leaning closer to his chest, her eyes closing slowly. She felt as his cool lips met her forehead, before sleep caught up with her.

* * *

**Ti amo, a. Dormi mia bella Amelia. Vegilerò su di te e sui tuoi sogni : I love you to. Sleep, my beautiful Amelia. I'll watch over you and your dreams.**

**Ti amo, mio Aro. : I love you, my Aro.**

**Mi hai appena fatto, l'uomo più felice. Ti amo così tanto, sei il mio regalo più prezioso. : You just made me, the happiest man. I love you so much, you are my most precious gift. "**

**Aro is my personal favorite, maybe that is why she is closest to him. He is closely followed by Caius. However, I love his energy. He is indeed child like, and seems to genuinely have fun and enjoy his life and position. He is also curious, and wants to discover new things. I believe he gets excited because of how long he has been a vampire, that new things excite him. What do you think about Aro's innocent yet power hungry personality?**


	6. Too Good

Hello** beautiful readers, I loved the answers about Aro. Granted he is my personal fave, so yeah. Now I noted someone talking about my sentences, I do apologize. I suffer from ADD, and without meds my mind goes everywhere, but that is why I write so much. It helps me slowly get better, but again it takes time. So, be patient with this story I beg of you.**

* * *

Amelia woke the next morning, surrounded by her mates; thankful it was a teacher work day. She enjoyed the thought of spending all of her time with them. Subconsciously, she began running her fingers through Aro's hair once more, his purrs becoming quite known.

"Mia Cara, you need to let Aro go and finish his hunt." Marcus whispered to her, knowing she and his black haired brother were close to completing the bond. Though he was jealous, he was also quite thrilled. If she was accepting to Aro, Caius wasn't far behind, which meant he would follow.

Amelia pouted at the idea of releasing Aro, and by his whimper he did not wish to leave, also. "I will see you soon." She promised, and he nodded. His lips touching hers for a second, before he was gone.

"Don't pout, mia amore." Caius whispered softly, before taking her in his arms. "You have us now."

She giggled, as Marcus began kissing her neck softly, a moan coming from her lips before she could stop it. "Marcus…." She breathed, turning in Caius's embrace to hold her wise and careful mate; her lips meeting his slowly. He tasted just as sweet as he acted, if not sweeter; she loved it.

Marcus froze, as he felt his own bond to her spark on her side. His arms came up around her, before pulling her closer against his frame. "Sei perfetto, amore mio."

"I am far from perfect, but thank you." She whispered, whimpering soon being heard behind her. "Is my warrior feeling left out?" Her head turning slightly to look at Caius.

Her blonde moved quickly, grabbing her to steal his own kiss. If Marcus was sweet, Caius was the addictive spice, that she could not get enough of. Having seen him angry once, though terrified her, it also aroused the crap out of her. "Sento l'odore della tua eccitazione, vuoi che ti faccia sentire bene?" His question startled her.

"You know, Edward is across the hall right?"

"So?" Caius questioned.

Marcus sighed, smacking his brothers head. "You do that while Aro is not here, he may kill you."

Caius pouted but nodded, as he held his mate close. "So we wait for when he returns?"

"No, I promised Jane I would take her shopping." Amelia replied. "You are more than welcome to join, but being that we are dragging Demetri and Alec whether kicking or screaming."

"You wish to become friends with the guard." Marcus whispered, a smile gracing his lips. "I am glad you have taken a shine to them."

"Though you are closer to Demetri...which is why he will be staying with you when we do have to eventually return, and he will go with you to Oxford." Caius told her calmly.

"Really?!" She asked, excitement began to course through her, arms wrapping around both of them quickly. "I love you!" She cried, making them both freeze.

"Amore?" Marcus asked.

Amelia pulled back to look at them both for a moment, smiling softly. "I love you, Marcus. I love you, Caius."

They were quick to wrap their arms tightly around her, but not enough to cut off the air flow, or bruise. Both babbling quickly, she not really able to keep up as they continued to speak. Catching the little 'I love yous' and the 'my love's.' It only ruined by Bella knocking on the door.

"Jane is waiting for you, Alice is here as well." Her voice calm as she spoke, knowing when her head popped in that she had interrupted.

Caius growled dangerously, to which Amelia ran her fingers through his hair. "Calm." She whispered, before turning to her sister. "Let them know I will be down soon."

"They can hear you." Bella pointed out.

"Go away." Amelia replied, in a mocking voice.

Bella nodded, when she understood. "Got it."

Kissing both of her mates lips softly, she managed to get free in order to get ready; she was down in ten. Her arms wrapped around her adorable pixie/kitten like vampire. "Jasper can't have you back, your mine."

Alice started laughing instantly, light and musical I'm every way. "Oh I am yours, huh?" She joked playfully. "I guess Jasp will have to deal."

Amelia grinned brightly, before turning to Jane, Demetri, and Alec. "Hey." She giggled, before tackling Jane playfully. The female twin quite surprised at this, unable to form words or respond. "How are you doing, this morning Janey?"

Jane's eyes widened, before zapping Demetri slightly, he winced as he was the one to give up the nickname. "I am fine, my Queen."

"Jane…" She said with a whine. "Just Amelia."

"That is impolite." Jane replied calmly.

Amelia pouted. "I want to be your friend, not just a Queen." All three guard members looked as if she grew two heads in surprise, she smiled softly at the blonde female. "Please, Jane."

Slowly the girl nodded. "Yes, Amelia." She whispered, venom tears that would not fall forming slowly.

Amelia grinned, touching the vampires cheek; before turning to Alec. Her arms wrapping around him softly. "Your not mad at us, for dragging you through this are you?"

"No, my Que-Amelia." He said, having to correct himself. She smiled, before holding him closer, letting go when he revealed a little discomfort. Amelia offered him another smile, to which Alec had no choice but to return. A sudden feeling of excitement taking over him, as he looked forward to how life in the Volturi would change.

"And you." Amelia said turning to Demetri, her smile growing all the wider as she tackled him into a hug. "I'm so happy you are staying with me." Laughter filled the room, as the feared tracker wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Indeed, I am." He told her calmly.

"You are also following me to University?" She asked, and he nodded. "Ever thought of just applying and attending with me?"

"I actually will be, here as a foreign exchange student." He replied, earning a squeal and a tighter hug.

"Jasper will be jealous, that is how you greeted him at school." Alice laughed.

"I will still greet Jasper like that, I will just have to knock him down." Amelia replied, before they all started heading out.

"You knocking down a vampire?" Bella asked, as she was being dragged with, much to her displeasure.

"I've done it before." Amelia pouted.

"Rose let you." Alice stated calmly, gaining a glare.

Amelia playfully shoved her, slightly hurting her hand, but she didn't think much of it. "Anyway, where to first? Also, Alice you promised I could go to JoAnns."

"Yes, just like Bella can go to the bookstore." The pixie replied, with a scowl.

"I have your measurements, and was going to break out my sewing machine." Amelia replied, which instantly caused the scowl to disappear, golden eyes going huge, and arms wrapping around her.

"I love you!" The vampire squealed happily.

Bella looked at them with wide eyes, before smirking. "Should Jasper and the kings be worried?" She teased.

"Oh yes, because Alice and I have a need for one another." Amelia teased back, making the entire group laugh brightly.

Jane grinned, having not expected this inner action. The sight becoming more entertaining as Alice and Amelia gave each other mock seductive looks, and air kisses were blown. "You two are ridiculous." She chuckled, her red eyes scanning then both over and over again.

"They are also nuts." Bella replied.

Amelia and Alice looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Bella. "You have just figured that out?" Both asked, their eyes meeting each other again instantly. "Jinks!"

Alec shook his head calmly. "The vampire world will never be the same."

"That's a terrible thing?" Amelia asked.

"No, but our lives may get a lot less boring." Demetri answered with a smile.

Amelia grinned, before mocking a salute. "Sargent Fun, reporting for duty." Her sister, Alice, and Jane all snorted loudly at that. "How lady like."

"When did you become a lady." Bella sassed.

"I am very lady like!" Amelia replied, mocking outrage.

Alice raised a perfect, dark eyebrow. "That is why you tried to tackle Emmett in the mud, wearing a prom dress."

"Oh that….Emmett needed to eat mud." Was the response.

"I'll tell him that." Alice replied, as they pulled up to the mall.

**0.o.0**

Five hours later, everyone was back at the Cullen's house. Amelia laying calmly in Aro's lap, as the damn pixi had forgotten she and Bella were human. Her right wrist was still hurting, from shoving Alice earlier; but she ignored it. Eyes closing calmly, as her mate began running his long fingers through her hair. "You spoil me." She murmured softly.

"Always." Aro replied, right at Emmett ran in.

"You said, I needed to eat dirt!" He cried out, glaring at the girl in his rulers lap.

Amelia just smirked, and looked up. "You got my dress dirty, during prom." She answered. "So I made you eat dirt, the guard found it funny."

"At my expense!" He shouted, though obvious he was not really angry, his tone still annoyed and irritated Aro.

"I would suggest you stop yelling at my mate, and your Queen." The King growled dangerously, causing a wave of arousal to flood through Amelia.

Emmet looked down at her, as he could smell it as well. "I'm going, I don't want to be here with that smell." With that he took off, making a note to continue his conversation at school.

"Should I growl more often, mia cara?" He asked softly, before pulling her up. A low growl beginning right at her ear, a shiver traveled up her spine, as another wave of arousal flooded through her. Turning quickly, lips finding his in a frenzy. Hands began roaming up his chest, as her legs were on either side of his waist in a straddling motion. Pain shooting through her, when he grabbed her right wrist, making her pull away and his eyes going wide.

"It wasn't you, I shoved Alice earlier and it's just a little sore." She replied, but Aro was not taking any chances; calling Carlisle into the room.

The blonde doctor sighed. "You shoved, Alice. Didn't you learn your lesson when you broke your hand, punching Edward?"

"I was playing, we were laughing, it's very easy to forget with Alice. She is like another sister." Amelia replied, as Carlisle checked her wrist, she winced when he pressed on the side.

"Believe it is a sprain, however no soccer, not until I say otherwise." He replied, earning a pout. "You did it yourself."

"Alright, Doc." She said still pouting, having looked forward to getting on the field for several weeks now. He gave her a gentle smile, while situating a brace on her wrist and hand. Once he had left, Caius and Marcus took his place.

"You hurt your wrist, by shoving Alice?" Marcus questioned, amusement dripping from his voice, as he looked at her. "Why?"

Amelia shrugged with a grin. "We were being goofballs, least I didn't break it again."

"Yes, please no punching vampires until you are one." Aro replied.

Amelia looked up at him slightly. "I make no promises."

Caius shook his head calmly, kissing her head gently. "While we are here, let that be our job." He told her calmly, and she looked to the open window.

"You hear that, Edward?" She called, the grumbling that followed was loud enough for her to make out. "Okay." She added, to Caius. The three males chuckling, before cool lips were among hers again, briefly being lifted from Aro's lap and he was not happy about it, but the male who started kissing her did not seem to care. Pulling away calmly, her green eyes met Marcus's ruby's as both grinned happily at one another.

Aro grabbed her back quickly, turning her lips found his jaw, gentle kisses trailing up to his mouth. His growling filled the room once more, especially when her tongue dashed out to taste the skin under her lips. "You are playing with fire."

"Don't you mean ice?" She teased, his lips soon crashing upon hers in a fury none had seen from him. Erotic wasn't even close to how his tongue felt against hers, underwear flooding violently with arousal, and a prominent tent under her lap could be felt. The two pulling away, only due to the lack of air.

"You are not ready for everything, however tonight we will give you a taste of what is to come." He growled darkly in her ear.

"That a promise?" She teased.

"Most definitely." Aro hissed, kissing her again.

Caius whimpered, right as Aro let her go again. Moving quickly, Amelia was on him as well, panting from the previous; but she wouldn't leave her warrior to suffer. His lips rough with need, as his whimpers turned into a purr, that morphed into a growl. A gasp escaping, as his cold fingers came up to massage her breast through the shirt and bra.

"Caius." She moaned, everything ended right as Bella ran in. "Again, siquis!" Amelia cried.

Bella was in near tears, which caused the annoyance to disappear. "Dad was in a car accident!"

Amelia moved quickly, running to her sister. "What?!"

"He was his by a massive truck, he's in critical condition." Bella explained, and the two girls took off. The Volturi, and Cullen covens moving quickly to accompany the girls to the hospital, a gut wrenching feeling going through both Swan sisters; fear taking over.

Caius held Amelia, as she looked up to him in the car. "I can't lose my Dad, not yet."

"We understand." As the car continued in silence.

* * *

**Sento l'odore della tua eccitazione, vuoi che ti faccia sentire bene: I smell your excitement, you want me to make you feel good**

**Caius has a dirty mind doesn't he? What do you think will happen to Charlie? Do you think it was just a truck, or something more?**

**Nature Faustus**


	7. Lost

**Sorry this one took a few days, it was very difficult to write. However I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

The girls felt numb as they entered the hospital, Carlisle already speaking to a fellow coworker and his face said it all. It was not good. The three Kings, and Edward stayed close to the Swan sisters, Caius closer than his two soul brothers. They being able to make out the conversation, already their undead hearts breaking for the two young women in front of them. Edward looked to Aro, holding his left hand out, so the two mind readers could comment.

_"This is going to break them.'_ Edward thought, as Aro listened. The older vampire, and king of their kind just eyed him for a moment.

_'I know.'_ He thought back, his red eyes looking to his mate. _'Is it to bold of me to say that Amelia is the bigger Daddy's girl?'_

_'No, though Bella loves her father, she is more of her mother's daughter.'_ Edward sent back, right as Carlisle walked up. His golden eyes sang with guilt of the news he was about to deliver, but Amelia already knew.

"No." She sobbed out, but the head of the Cullen coven looked at her. Placing a hand on both girls shoulders for a moment.

"Bella, Amelia...I am so sorry." He stated, and that was all it took, Bella went down first and Edward followed. Her sobs filling the hospital lobby, as many looked to the two girls in pity.

Amelia stood there for the longest, silent tears streaming down her face as her mind tried to process. Her father was gone, the strongest man she had ever known. Sure he didn't have vampire strength, but that didn't matter. Her knees gave out and she was down, still no sounds left her mouth which was probably even more heartbreaking than her twins sobs. Staring at Carlisle's shoes, her mates had knelt down. Caius by her side first, as he was her boyfriend in Forks.

Aro took her hand softly, alarmed as he could not hear a single thought. Realization of the fact their mate had shut down, took over the three of them. He looked up to Carlisle for a little help, as the father/daughter bond that was there was strong still.

The dusty blonde nodded, as he knelt down. "Amelia, your going to stay with us through this." He told her calmly, and she blindly nodded, that being a good sign as she was still there; but gone at the same time. "The car is running, let us go." He whispered, picking the broken girl up.

Edward did the same to Bella, as they climbed into Carlisle's BMW. Aro riding with the monitor his mate better, while Caius and Marcus took the Mustang back. The radio was on just to see if Amelia would hear, just the country station. As the road back to the house, a particular song started playing. Carlisle about to change it, but Amelia's hand shot up to stop him. Bella's sobs calmed down enough so she could listen to the song.

_I remember daddy's hands folded silently in prayer_

_And reachin' out to hold me, when I had a nightmare_

_You could read quite a story in the callous' and lines_

_Years of work and worry had left their mark behind_

The three vampires listened calmly, understanding why Amelia made Carlisle stay on the station, Bella had completely stopped sobbing. Now, simple tears streamed down her face, her brown eyes staring at her sister. Practically seeing the threads of strength slowly snapping, knowing the silence was going to break from Amelia. This has always been a favorite song to both girls as they used to dance and sing around their dad with the song playing.

_I remember daddy's hands how they held my mama tight_

_And patted my back for something done right_

_There are things that I'd forgotten that I loved about the man_

_But I'll always remember the love in daddy's hands_

Aro noted that her thoughts could be heard slowly, and timid. _**'My father is dead….no he can't be, this is just a dream. A really shitty dream.' **_He understanding the denial, as he kissed her head calmly. _**'My hand wouldn't be throbbing in a dream…'**_ Tears slowly made themselves known once more, as they began streaming down her face.

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

_There was always love in daddy's hands_

Bella moved slowly, looking at Aro but not really caring if he had a problem with her coming closer or not. Her arms wrapping around her sister, and slowly Amelia returned the embrace. It was timid, and weak but the embrace was there. Her breathing became heavier, as it was beginning to sink in.

_I remember daddy's hands workin' 'til they bled_

_Sacrificed unselfishly just to keep us all fed_

_If I could do things over, I'd live my life again_

_And never take for granted the love in daddy's hands_

Amelia let lose a soft cry at first that began to slowly build, not wanting to seem weak but she couldn't control it anymore. Ignoring everyone around her, except for Bella. She loved Aro, she did and he knew that; but her sister understood more at this moment.

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

_There was always love in daddy's hands_

_Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'_

_Daddy's hands were hard as steel when I'd done wrong_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle but I've come to understand_

_There was always love in daddy's hands_

When the song ended, both girls were sobbing, and the car pulled up to the house. Slowly untangling, Edward took Bella back, and Aro gently lifted Amelia out of the vehicle. The Cullen siblings and mother were all out waiting, as was the guard. However, one look at the girls and they knew. Alice moved towards Bella and Edward, though she wanted to run to Amelia as well, however Jane beat her to that. Aro glared at the blonde guard member, and she shrank back in understanding. Caius and Marcus walking up, both kissing their mates head.

"Two beds have been set up, one in the guest room the other in Edward's." Esme whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of her two daughters. She cared not if they were human, loving them both the moment they became part of the family.

Jasper sent out calming feelings to both girls, to which Amelia and Bella were thankful. He wished he could do more, but unfortunately he could not take all of their pain away. His told eyes watching as both were carried into the house and up to where they would be sleeping for the time being.

"Renee will try and convince the girls to go back to Jacksonville with her." Alice spoke softly.

"With the newborns will that be bad?" Rosalie reasoned.

Alice shook her head. "I doubt they are going though."

"I agree." Carlisle whispered. "Our home is open if they wish to stay, if they wish to live in their father's house we are still a call away."

Rosalie nodded. "I know, I'm just saying..they being with their mother during this time probably wouldn't be terrible."

"Amelia's bond with her mother is weak, and Bella's own is slowly weakening." The voice of Marcus spoke. Everyone turned that was outside. "The maternal bond to Esme is much stronger."

Esme's heart soared, but she didn't voice it as this was not the time. "It is the girls decision."

Meanwhile upstairs, Amelia curled between Aro and Caius as Marcus went down to straighten up a conversation. Her soft little sobs muffled only by Aro's broad, clothed chest. His hand threading through her red curls, as Caius rubbed her back slowly; their actions doing little to calm her. They weren't expecting it however, but her body did stop shaking to a degree.

"That's it, mia cara. Let it out, we are staying by your side." Caius whispered softly to her, this was going to be a long week for her. The year ruined, and so many questions left unanswered. Questions they wanted to answer for her, but wouldn't be able to until the autopsy, and the girls were allowed to see the body which would be a day or two. Then the funeral would have to be planned, everyone knowing the girls really did not wish to deal with any of this. Luckily they had vampire support, so the expenses within the funeral would be handled, that would be made clear.

Amelia and Bella's only concern now, was getting through this heartache, which would take time, knowing their parents would one day leave; but not like this. They had wanted to give a proper goodbye, but perhaps this was better than having to fake their death. Watching their father cope with that would be difficult, but even so their father was gone way to soon. He wouldn't see Bella walk down the Aisle after graduation, or hell be there for graduation.

Feeling the bed sink down at the bottom, told Amelia that Marcus had returned. She felt a bit of peace, knowing her three mates weren't going to leave her side, unless to clear things up, or hunt. She held no ill will to either situation, her mates grateful for that. Knowing this was difficult, but she still was understanding to their needs, just as they were to hers.

"Amore?" Marcus whispered, as her sobs began calming down slowly. She turned her head slightly in acknowledgement, as Carlisle walked in with to her surprise Starbucks fraps. Her mates looked up at him, as she sat up slowly.

"I know this will do little, but-" Carlisle was cut off as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She replied, as Marcus took the carrier so the blonde could return to embrace. The three Volturi males didn't seem to mind, due to the bond.

"You are always welcomed here." He whispered.

Amelia nodded smiling, before letting go to return to the bed. Carlisle handing her the green one as it was her favorite. "Matcha?"

"I know you." He replied with a smile, before he left to deliver the Strawberry Cream to Bella. Her mates staring at the green drink in her hand in confusion.

"Matcha?" Caius asked.

"It's a variation of Japanese green tea." She replied. "This one is just frozen, to me it has a sweet and earthy flavor." She answered calmly, as she sipped the frozen drink through the straw. Her eyes were still puffy and red, and a tear or two fell every now and then.

Caius however suddenly realized much to his and his brothers annoyance when it dawned on them. As Carlisle was able to do something, they had failed to do. He offered a small distraction to the pain and loss she was going through at the moment. Her eyes focused on him soon though, as she had picked up on the annoyance.

"What is wrong?" She asked, moving to place a hand over his.

"I feel as if we will never be able to give the same level of comfort as Carlisle." Caius muttered, making her eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

He looked at her, before answering. "He was able to distract you, and give a sense of calmness that we had not been able to."

Looking at her mates, Amelia sighed before giving a gently but pained filled smile. "You did more, you gave me the shoulder I needed. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have had the strength to let go, and let loose the pain I feel." Realization dawned on her mates face, and a gentle giggle escaped her as they looked damn proud of themselves for a moment. Marcus wrapping his arms around her mid section for a moment, not hindering her from her drink in the slightest. "Also, Carlisle has known me just a little longer, which is no fault of anyone's. Just how life has worked out, either way I am thankful. Though he will never replace my dad, I am thankful he is like another one."

"You hold the bond of father and daughter to him, that is why. You will always love your biological father, and the bond is still and always will be strong. Carlisle, however is your soul father." Marcus replied calmly, and a new wave of peace filled Amelia at that.

"Thank you for telling me." She whispered.

Aro smiled softly. "Would you like to rest, mia cara?" He asked softly.

Amelia nodded, before giving an innocent look to him. "Sarai il mio cuscino?" She asked, gaining three chuckles.

"Certo, la mia colomba." Aro replied, as Caius took the cup and placed it upon the night stand. Her body soon curled back up to Aro's chest, as Marcus continued to hold her.

Holding her arms out to her fair blonde mate soon after. "Orsacchiotto di peluche?" Aro and Marcus started to laugh a bit louder, as Caius eyed her for a moment.

His body however, entered her arms calmly and she grinned. "Solo per te." He whispered, as she yawned and slowly fell asleep.

**0.o.0**

The next morning, both girls were downstairs eating pancakes that Esme had made. Though they had played with the food mainly, managing only to get a few bites in. At least some of it was eaten. Nerves were going haywire, as they were going to be able to see their father later in the afternoon. Emmett and Rosalie, were going to pick up their mother and Phil at the airport that evening. Amelia wasn't to thrilled that Renee was coming, as she knew the woman would try to convince them to go with her. It wasn't going to happen, but the woman had a way of ranting and hovering.

Alice took the girls plates, when it was obvious they weren't going to finish the food. She cleaned the dishes, before rejoining them at the table,everyone sat with them.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered.

"Your welcome." She replied, before Amelia stood and hugged the seer. Alice held her close in return, before she hugged Esme as well.

Esme kissed her head, as only a mother would, and Amelia smiled into the hug. "Your safe here." She whispered.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered, sitting back down across from her sister and between Aro and Jasper. Edward looking at her with wide eyes, as he had heard the silent comment in her head. '_Mom.'_

Marcus looked up, as Esme and Amelia's bond went from a soft lavender to a bright lilac instantly. Telling him that the bond of mother and daughter was complete for the two, and would always hold true. He touched Aro's hand to relay the message, and a bright happy smile formed on the coven leader's face. At least one good thing was coming from this.

"You girls ready, I was able to get you in early?" Carlisle asked, as he walked up slowly. Bella and Amelia stood instantly, wanting to get this over with. Both of their mate's were going with them, as they walked out.

* * *

**Please dont be mad that I killed off Charlie, I just think it was necessary for the story. Go ahead, and hate me for it, but I just think it would have been easier in the long run. Bella won't ever age and so that would raise some questions as Charlie grew older, and Amelia will be in Volterra never aging eventually so that would raise questions if she got to visit, and so that is the reason why.**

**Sarai il mio cuscino : Will you be my pillow?**

**Certo, la mia colomba : Of course, my dove**

**Orsacchiotto di peluche : Teddy bear?**

**Solo per te : Only for you.**

**Nature Faustus**


	8. Becoming

**This chapter was the most difficult to write, not gonna lie. Amelia's response to what you are about to read may shock you, it may seem as if she does not care, but I promise you she will shock you. I hope you like her, and like what you read. **

**Now that little heads up is out of the way, I have more excitement. A new story is in the works, this one will still be updated, as I've said before this one is my stress reliever after work. Now, I hope I've given you something to look forward to, and so much more.**

* * *

Upon reaching the morgue, that resided in the lowest level of the hospital; both girls began to tremble. Caius held Amelia, Edward had Bella, and Carlisle walked just behind them. The sliding glass doors, opening in front of them, a room with bright fluorescent lights, and a table with a sheet draped over a figure greeted them. Hesitation, was clear upon both girls as they entered the room.

A man in a white doctors coat waited for them, he gave a pity filled look to both girls, as they drew ever closer to the table. His dark skin, and hair stood out amongst the white, in a comforting kind of way. As he gently moved the sheet down, revealing their father on the slab. Resting the cloth at the chin, which Amelia thought was odd.

"Is there something wrong with his neck?" She asked calmly, making the three vampires also take note of the odd behavior.

The Doctor, who's name tag read Stevens looked at her calmly. "There was some damage, I did not think you wished to gaze upon it."

"We want to see." Bella spoke up, after picking up on what Amelia was asking. The man looked to Carlisle, who held a curious look on his face. Slowly, lowering the sheet further, revealing a familiar bite pattern within their father's neck.

Caius's eyes shot open, before they narrowed darkly. This was not only against the law, but also his mates father that was killed like this. Tightening his arm around Amelia's waist for a firmer hold, trying to let her know they would get the one responsible.

"Can you give us a few moments?" Carlisle asked, his fellow doctor. Stevens nodded his head calmly, and walked out.

Amelia was frozen, for a moment before turning to Edward. "Can you tell, if-"

"He smells of Victoria." He cut her off, already knowing the question.

Bella started sobbing again, while Amelia felt an overcoming sense of rage enter her. Tears pricked her eyes, before she turned to look at her blonde mate. "I want to see her burn." She said calmly, shocking the three males in the room, this was not the girl they knew. This was the future Queen, her role already taking effect even as a human.

"We will make sure of it." Caius finally spoke, pride filling his loins as he gazed at the future of Volterra. "If you wish to watch her burn, she will kneel in front of you as she does."

Amelia stared deeply into her blonde mates eyes, noting how his contacts were beginning to sizzle away. His red color bleeding through, and she nodded. "I do."

"It will be done." He replied, kissing her head, pulling her body close to him as Dr. Stevens returned. Carlisle silent as he had no words for what he had just witnessed, Edward stared at Amelia as did Bella; no one moved.

"I have some paperwork, for you to fill out." Stevens stated, as he walked up. Amelia turning to take the packet, carefully reading everything as she was taught at a young age. Her mind reeling, as she finally signed to have her father released once everything was prepared. Only barely registering when they had walked out, her blood boiling, Victoria was a dead vampire, she only wished she could deliver the killing blow.

However, since she couldn't, she was glad her mates would help her. She was especially grateful that Jane, was with her. "Caius, when we find her..I wish for Jane to inflict her maximum."

A smirk forming on his lips, as he gazed at his human mate. "Very well, my Queen." His trousers feeling a little tighter, as to his slight embarrassment, his mates anger and control was causing quite a bit of arousal. Well aware that the two Cullens in the car glanced at him, but there was no shame.

Bella on the other hand, stared at her sister. Slightly afraid of her, as she had never seen this side. Hoping that once Victoria was caught, and killed her sister would return. She understood the power that radiated off of her, only a little. Her fear radiated from, once her sister was officially the Queen, would she forget about her. The Volturi was taking over her life, the Cullens had already held her more than Bella had ever hoped, and she didn't know where she stood. Their father now gone, because of this new world they had entered, now her sister seemed to change; for better or worse she did not know.

Edward looked to the girl who had terrified him, threatened him, and yet became his baby sister in a new light. She had never been a timid girl, and now he saw it. Amelia had been born to be a Queen, no many said that about most women, but with how she carried herself, without fear. During the few times she had been afraid, it had not been for herself; but for her sister and his family. Not even when she had laid on the ground, venom coursing through her veins, did she fear for her own life. All of this, and how she held herself in this very moment concluded everything to him, and from Carlisle's thoughts he had reached the same conclusion. She wasn't just born to be a Queen, she was born to be their Queen.

Upon pulling up to the house, both girls leaned into their mates. Bella because she felt as if she could fall at any time, and Amelia because without it, she was going to run in and start ordering Demetri to find Victoria. Entering the Cullen residence, she walked straight towards Aro. Her hand touching his cheek, as she gazed into his eyes.

_"I want to see Victoria begging, while she burns."_ Her thoughts shocking the Volturi leader, and her mate deeply. He going deeper into her thoughts and memories, before he nodded.

"Yes." He breathed in agreement, his entire form in awe at the woman in front of him. Much like his brother, during the car ride, his trousers became quite uncomfortable. Looking over, he could tell that Marcus felt the same way.

Amelia turned to Demetri and Felix calmly, her eyes held anger; but refused to direct it upon them. "Find Victoria, it is time for her to be eliminated."

"Yes, My Queen." Demetri said for both, a look of awe entering his gaze for just a moment. His respect along with the rest of the guard in the room, grew immensely.

Nodding, she turned to Jane. "Go feed, I do not wish for you to be taxed too much." Her voice calm, as the small blonde looked into her green embers and smiled.

"Thank you, My Queen." She left soon after, along with Demetri and Felix behind her.

Emmett mouth a fallen open in amazement. "Sis, you really have become regal…I so dig it."

"Thank you, dear brother." She replied, the pain in her eyes beginning to show. They all knowing that reality was going to hit her eventually, but her mates were around her. "Alec, go and feed as well."

The remaining guard member, bowed his head calmly. "I did so this morning, My Queen."

"Alice, may I talk with you for a moment." She said calmly, the two soon disappearing upstairs.

The Cullen girl, wrapping her arms around her softly. "I am so sorry this has happened to you, we all feel so response-"

"Alice, you and our family is not to be blamed." She said, the dark haired pixi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Our?" She asked.

Amelia smiled softly. "You are my sister, we are a family regardless of blood, or venom in your case."

Arms were thrown around her again, as venom tears that she thought was impossible began to fall from the vampire. "I love you, sis."

"I love you to." Amelia replied, before moving to pull away; Alice letting her go. "Now, when Victoria is here. I want her to see me as I am, and realize her mistake once it is too late."

Alice eyes her, already knowing. "It is time for the royal makeover, huh?"

"Yes."

"I know exactly what to do, do you trust me?" Alice questioned.

Amelia smiled. "With my life."

"Though I will let your mates, and Rosalie in. She will help with your hair, and they should watch." Alice replied calmly.

Amelia nodded. "I agree." Without another word, the four who were mentioned walked in.

Alice danced over to Aro, showing him what she would look like once she was done. Caius walking over to his mate once again, while she looked at Rose.

"What time is my mother being picked up?" She asked calmly.

"Nine, tonight." Rose replied, smiling at her friend and sister. "You made Carlisle and Esme quite happy when you said the word 'our.'"

"I am glad." Amelia replied, turning to her mate as he knelt down before her. "My love." She whispered, as his head made contact with her stomach as he held her. Fingers instantly began running through his hair.

"You are perfect." Caius breathed, she smiled softly at him. Bending down slowly, her lips touched his head calmly.

"So are you." She whispered, waiting for him to look up. When he did to reply to her, Amelia's lips touched his. "You won't change my mind." Her green eyes not leaving his red ones.

"I really do not wish to interrupt." Alice said. "But, your guard will be bringing Victoria at 8 pm. We need to get you ready."

Amelia looked up and nodded, her mate scowling at letting her go. "Rose, can you bring the chair here?"

Her sister and friend nodded, quickly bringing one up, watching as Amelia sat, Caius adjusting so his head rested upon her lap. Rosalie's hand gently moved to run her fingers through the red girls. While the scissors were handed to her, a little nerve racking as the two kings who were standing; watched her every move.

**0.o.0**

Amelia Swan emerged from the bedroom, at four thirty that afternoon. Marcus guiding her down the stairs, where her vampire family waited along with her sister. To say, jaws dropped was an understatement. Her long red curls, now fell just below her shoulders, having been straightened to frame her face a bit better. Her skin had a soft dusting of powder, enhancing her skin rather than masking it. Her eyes lined with black liner, the honey gold circle that lined her pupil amongst the green stood out from the dark. While her lips were a nude earthy color, as red really didn't go with her hair. Her clothing consisting of a knee length, body hugging, green lace dress. Black pumps, with nude stockings almost completed the look. However it was Aro's necklace that stood out, his sent wrapping around her, due to the years he wore it.

"Victoria is screwed." Emmett said, after he whistled.

Jasper smirked as well. "This shall be interesting, her response will be quite amusing."

"Sis?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella?" Amelia asked, walking to stand before her.

"She picked the wrong family to mess with." Bella replied, her eyes puffy from the amount of crying she had done.

Amelia placed a hand on her sister's shoulders. "You will see her burned, before the end of tonight, tonight she will meet the judge, jury, and her executioner." She promised, the two sisters embracing briefly. "All we must do now is wait."

* * *

**What do you think of Amelia? Her becoming is only beginning, as she evolves more and more from the goofy, sweet girl. Turning into the Queen before everyone's eyes. Now that may seem strange, but this is her response to Victoria killing her father. She wants justice, and she will have it. Now, will she break under pressure, or what do you think will happen during the trial.**

**Nature Faustus**


	9. Zugzwang

**Oh my God this chapter was so difficult, but I hope you see what I have done with Amelia's personality. Similar to Jasper, how you have Jasper Hale...but he has the alternate personality of Major Whitlock. You have Amelia Swan, Bella's sister, Cullen's daughter and sister...and then you have Queen Volturi peeking through. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...it's a bit dark fair warning.**

* * *

Victoria hissed and screeched when Demetri had finally caught her, attempting to fight the skilled Volturi guard; who was not alone. Felix put a stop to her useless struggling almost instantly, both done with her games. "I have done nothing wrong!" She spat.

"The newborn army?" Demetri shot back, gaining a look of shock. "Also threatening the life of the Kings Mate."

"The Kings mate? Which little whore-" Victoria was cut off as Felix ripped off her arm.

"Speak of our Queen, **Your** Queen like that again, and I will get very angry." Felix told her calmly, while he and Demetri began to drag her back with them. Her red gaze filled with a hatred, that for a normal person, they would die in fright. However, this was a look that the two guard members received on a daily basis; they weren't afraid. They were angry, as she had hurt their new friend, sister, and their Queen.

"How do you think she will use Jane?" Demetri questioned, noting the widening of the prisoners eyes. Not surprising, as the power their fellow guard member possessed was legendary. No one wanted to be on the end of her gaze when she used it.

"I heard something of maximum potential, which is why our Queen sent Jane to hunt." Felix replied.

"I don't think Jane has ever used her gift to its full potential." Demetri added.

Felix grinned at this. "No, but the feeling of being burned alive is my only guess."

"She is going to spare a few of the newborns, I also overheard." Demetri went on. "Which I do agree, they aren't to be blamed as their teacher here-" he motioned to the redhead being dragged. "Never taught them about the law."

Felix nodded. "I'm surprised Master Caius is willing to." He agreed, enjoying as Victoria kept looking at them. He could tell she hated being talked about, as if she didn't matter, that her newborns were going to outlive her.

"I'm not, our wonderful Queen is fair and just. Yet, if you go after her family, and in this case: killing her father, threatening her sister, threatening her Vampire family, and attempting to pretty much destroy this peaceful town." Demetri replied. "I can't wait to watch this one on her knees, as Jane burns her from the inside."

"Maybe she will have Alec help?" Felix suggested.

"Oh that would be intere-"

"VICTORIA!" A male shouted in the distance, the two guard members looked up as they saw him running down.

"Riley." Victoria said, relief in her eyes. That was short lived, as the male went down, a black mist surrounding him so he could not move.

"Alice saw this one giving you trouble, so Amelia sent me." Alec said, as he walked from the shadows eyeing the male. "Not sure what she will do with him, as he wasn't taught the law and yet, he has been noticed."

"The law does claim him, but Aro may make an exception." Demetri agreed.

"You on the other hand, will die today." Alec said, looking to the woman being restrained. "You should be honored, you will be our Queen's first judgement."

"First Jury." Demetri added.

"First Execution." Felix finished, before they began hauling both newborns back to the Cullen's estate. Where a path of lit torches could be seen, leading the way to four thrones. Three were placed at the bottom of the stairs, while one was at the top.

"Well they really outdid themselves." Demetri chuckled at the layout, seeing his Masters sitting in the three at the bottom, while Amelia sat at the one up top. Her sister stood to right with Edward, and the Cullen's to the left.

Victoria looked around, seeing the female witch twin smirking at her, a fear she had never known took over her; but she masked it. Looking to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they looked bored essentially, unimpressed with her, and what she had done. Her gaze moving to the Cullens, Rosalie glared at her darkly, her mate Emmett matching the look. Alice's gaze was blank, before she smiled it wasn't her usual carefree one; it was predatory. Jasper to her right, simply smirked, the major peaking out slowly. Then there was Carlisle and Esme, they were in each others arms, gazing down at her with an unwavering impassive look. This made it impossible for Victoria to read them. Shifting her eyes to the left, she could see Edward glaring darkly at her. Holding one of the humans that had started this whole mess, but the once timid girl known as Isabella Swan, stared down at Victoria with an impressively hateful gaze; she would have shrank back. Last but not least, in the center of it all sat Amelia Swan. Her eyes stared into Victoria's without fear, and just like Carlisle and Esme she could not be read. Her body sat straight up in her throne, the Volturi crest hanging around her neck, stopping at the top of her breast. The smell of Aro could be detected, confirming she was the mate that Demetri had mentioned.

"Victoria." Aro said, his usual child like voice coming out. Which seem to make Amelia smirk, as everyone knew when his voice got soft like that...shit was going to go down. "You are brought here for the list of crimes, my dear Queen would you like to list them."

Amelia spoke, all emotions gone from her voice. "Creation of a Newborn army, causing risk of exposure to the vampire race, Threatening not only my life, but my sisters, and my families...should I go on Aro?"

"Well my dear, I believe threatening your life..as you are her Queen is quite grave." He replied, his voice hardening instantly. Victoria began struggling at that, as she knew he was pissed. Everyone worried about Caius when it came to the three kings, but no one wished to speak about when Aro became angry.

Standing, the redheaded human walked down to her three mates, her arms wrapping around Aro calmly. "Now, now my dear, you will have your fun; but we did promise Jane." She whispered, her voice dark and seductive, a green eye flickering to the blonde guard.

Instantly Victoria was down, flailing about as Riley could do nothing but watch. Fear coursed through him, as he had never been told about these red eyes before. The power the dripped from them intense, and indescribable,

"Riley." Amelia finally addressed. "You have been noticed as well, in all fairness the law does claim you. However, my love would you find what all he has been taught." She replied, before glaring in disgust at Victoria. "Jane."

The burning stopped, as the vampire was brought to her feet by Demetri and Felix. She trembling, which seemed to annoy and disgust the Volturi and Amelia even more. The look on Aro's face as he stood, both he and Amelia walking forward, Caius and Marcus following close behind.

"With one touch, I will see your memories, and your thoughts. They are the only thing that could possibly save your life." Aro explained, as he walked closer to the newborn. His hand quickly grabbing his, while cautiously monitoring his mate.

Amelia walked up to Victoria. "Any words Victoria?" She taunted, her two unoccupied mates watching.

"Bitch." She replied.

"That is a possibility." Amelia stated, not denying the vulgar term. "Edward up there probably agrees at times."

Victoria hissed. "You act like this is a game."

"No, you do. You gathered up your little army on your chessboard." Amelia stated. "This is just you losing, this is your Zugzwang." Turning to look at her guard. "Alec, can you come here for me darling." She called.

The male nodded, walking up to his Queen. "Yes."

"Is there a way you can immobilize her, and mute her; but not touch the other senses?" She asked softly.

Alec nodded calmly. "I can my Queen, but may I ask why?"

"Her screams, and convulsions were annoying, no?" The way the male twin smirked, especially while Jane walked closer. "Are you ready to use your full power Jane?"

"Always." The blonde replied.

Turning back to Victoria, she eyed her calmly. "Kneel." She commanded, her green eyes locking with that of blood filled hatred. Defiance entered the vampire's eyes, and disbelief.

"Not to a human." Victoria hissed.

Amelia sighed, turning to her other guard. "Felix?" He was all too happy to help, forcing the lawbreakers down on her knees. "Now, any final words, as this will be the last time you speak."

Victoria growled darkly, before she spat a wad of venom into the new Queens face. All three of her mates growled dangerously, before their mate held up her hand; it was a silent command of silence. The action surprised everyone, as Amelia simply wiped the substance from her face.

"Alec." She commanded, and black mist soon seeped through the ground. Forcing Victoria to stay kneeling, and silent; but still very much aware. "Jane, keep giving her little zaps; while we speak to Riley."

"Yes, my Queen." Was the reply, before she stood in front of Victoria.

Walking back towards Aro, she smiled softly. "What is the verdict, my love?"

"She led him to believe that he was her mate." Aro stated, which caused more disgusted looks to be thrown at the redhead. Her eyes wide, as pain kept going through her being; before dying down.

Amelia sighed softly. "Riley, I apologize that she lied to you. You are not her mate, she changed you, to create weapons of destruction. That is all you are to her, a tool."

"Your wrong." Riley said desperately.

She sighed. "Were you aware, that she had a lover that attacked my sister and I?"

The newborn looked to his creator. "Is that true!?"

"She can't answer you, her words have been cut. Now, you can choose to believe me or not. You can choose to become a law abiding citizen of the Vampire world, or you can die right here and now." Amelia stated, making him look up at her. "However, before you decide. I would like you to watch, Victoria's eyes as Jane unleashes her full potential."

Aro touched his mate softly, before he growled. "We will not sit down."

"My love, I am safe." She replied, motioning to the guard.

"We do not care, we are staying." Caius replied, walking to her.

"We are so proud of you." Marcus added, as he joined.

Amelia smiled at her mates, relenting. "Alright, but stay back a bit?" They nodded at that, allowing her to walk over to Jane. Her arms wrapping around the small female vampire's waist.

The act made a few chuckles. "Alice look out, Jane is taking your place." Rosalie could be heard.

"Never." Alice hissed in response.

Amelia smiled at the little commentary, before she gazed at Victoria. "You are in for a special treat, you see Jane has never used her maximum strength. All I know for sure, is it will hurt."

Victoria, if she was human would have been sobbing by now, realising her mistakes. Silent screams of her own filled her head, as she felt another wave of pain take over. Her red eyes locked onto the one influencing the pain, and the Queen.

"Now, Jane." Was the simple command, as Amelia rested her chin upon her shoulder. Victoria's eyes suddenly flew open, nostrils flared, and if she could speak the air she kept pushing out would be screams. Her silently going through the agony, was hard to watch for some, mostly Esme who though proud of Amelia was a little terrified of the Queen. However it was short lived, as before their eyes Victoria started to burn. The fire escaping from her abdomen, while causing a mini explosion of flames; forcing Jane and Amelia back and down to the ground.

Everyone stood there with shock, before Amelia began checking Jane over quickly. "You weren't hit by the flames were you?"

"No, my Queen." Jane replied, shocked at what she had just done. "I didn't know-"

Amelia placed a finger over the girls lips to silence her. "You did nothing wrong, none of us expected that, but now we know your full potential. I am proud of you Jane."

Those words escaped her mouth, made the little blonde wrap her arms around her Queen. "Thank you."

"Well it does appear, little Jane has found a best friend and sister." Marcus smiled at their bond.

Amelia smiled, while she and Jane moved to Riley who struggled. "Now, law abiding, or dead?"

"Law abiding, but if you do kill me..please not like that?!" He cried.

Amelia smiled slightly. "Where is the army?"

"They are still in Seattle." Riley replied quickly.

Nodding calmly. "You will show my guard, exactly where they are. Emmett, Jasper will go with you as well. If you betray them, forfeit this second chance, that many do not get. I will see you burn." Amelia replied, gaining frantic nods.

Riley and everyone listed left quickly, and she turned to her family and mates. Who were all very much impressed, and her mates had the added factors of tents in their trousers. She giggled, before moving to them, before holding her hand out to Aro. His hands grabbed it quickly, as he graciously listened to her thoughts.

"Yes, I agree. We need to test Jane's powers fully, but tread lightly." Aro replied.

"I didn't know that she could do that." Caius added.

Amelia nodded. "I doubt Jane knew she could do that, but I assume it must do something with how she was turned. You saved her and Alec from,being burned alive?"

"Yes, Jane's gift was supposed to make people feel the worst pain imaginable. Ironically I could say it feels as if you are burning from the inside out." Aro spoke, having tested Jane's gift on himself once.

Amelia nodded. "Then that is where it lies, she has never had to use her gift to the maximum….she is a treasure Aro."

"Indeed she is." He agreed happily.

Marcus smiled softly, before frowning. "Do you think that Riley boy will do as you ask?"

"He would be foolish not to, but if he doesn't..he knows death is the next move." Amelia replied calmly.

Rosalie suddenly flew down the stairs, making everyone look at her. "Got get your mother."

"Oh, right." Amelia replied, as she and her sister moved to get changed, and the vampires took down the mini throne room.

Bella was quiet for a moment, while walking up the stairs to Edward's room. "Sis?" She finally whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" Amelia replied, before she was tackled into a hug.

"I can't believe it's over." Bella replied.

Amelia sighed. "It's not quite over, our biggest challenge will come in two days."

"Indeed." Bella agreed, hating the idea of burying her father.

Amelia let loose another sigh. "You know Renee will want us to move in with her."

"Yeah, but I'm staying with Edward."

"I'm staying as well. Esme is more of a mother to me." Amelia agreed.

* * *

**Welp, what did you all think. I want all need reviews on this one..can I at least get 21? I don't think that is a high number to reach. I think we can do it...also, do you think Renee and Esme will bump heads about the girls? On one hand they are Renee's daughters biologically, on the other they are Esme's soul daughters. Please answer the question in the comments.**

**Nature Fautus.**


	10. Mothers

**Here is more, as I love delivering. This is also one of my longest chapters, and do not worry they will get longer..especially when we start getting into why this story is rated M, tell me if your excited for that...mmm naked Aro or Caius time...who can handle those images? Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Ps there is no naked times in this chapter lol)**

* * *

Amelia sat next to Caius, as Bella sat with Edward, both waiting for their mother to walk through the door. The former of the two, wishing for all three of her mates to be by her side. Society rules be damned, about having only one lover, she didn't give a shirt. "Aro, Marcus. Get in here." She called calmly, and they flashed to her side.

"Mia cara?" Aro question.

"Sit with me." She replied, noting how Bella grinned brightly at her sister.

Aro moved quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection. Marcus to moved, having to sit opposite to his brother.

"Jane, come here as well." Amelia called, and the blonde moved to her. Sitting between her queens legs on the floor, looking just like a small child. Jane felt her eyes moisten with venom, as her Queen pulled her closer, feeling her hair down being taken down and braided.

Alec watched silently, a little jealous of the attention that his sister was receiving; but he didn't act. It was nice to not be feared, and it was good his sister felt secure for the first time in years. He was just hoping for the same.

"Alec, you can join your sister if you would like." Amelia said calmly, and he ran quickly to sit on the floor beside his sister. Though strange to be like this in front of Caius's legs, the king also didn't seem to care for it; but he did not say anything.

"Thank you, my Queen." Alec whispered, as he watched his sister's eyes closing in contempt.

Bella stated at the sight in amazement. "Looks like you already have a family." She voiced, the three kings looked up for a moment, as did the two twins.

Amelia smiled at the thought, looking down at Alec and Jane for a moment. "Works for me, if they don't mind." She replied, bending down to wrap her arms around both.

Marcus's eyes went huge as the bond between the twins and his mate began to morph, watching as a violet hue began to replace the green. Nothing like this had ever happened, for a sibling bond to turn into maternal was extraordinary.

"Amelia! Bella!" A voice called, keeping the male from speaking about the bond.

"In here, mom." Bell called, as her sister stayed quiet. Pulling the twins slightly closer to her body, as green eyes watched the door. Amelia straightening up as it opened.

Renee grinned at her daughters. "Why hello Edward." She added, upon seeing him. "Amelia who is sitting with you."

"I am Aro Volturi." Aro replied, and it went like that.

"Caius."

"Marcus."

"I'm Alec, and this is my sister Jane."

Amelia looked down at the boy sitting by her and Caius's legs. "Alec, Jane can introduce herself."

"Sorry, Amelia." He replied, looking down sheepishly.

Renee noted how Aro kept his arms wrapped around her daughter, but also saw how Caius would squeeze her knee in reassurance, and Marcus ran fingers down her arm. "Amelia which one is your boyfriend?"

"All three." Was the response, her mates were surprised she said that so casually. "What is the matter Renee, shocked?"

"Why yes, but if you are happy, then that is all that matters." The woman said after a moment, making everyone look at her. The obvious fake smile, and lie present on her face. "However, I would like to speak to both you and Bella."

Amelia looked to her sister, both knowing they needed to get this over with. "Alright." She sighed, turned to kiss all three men on their lips, her eyes glancing down to the two twins; before she hugged them close.

Jane and Alec smiled brightly, but gave the supposed 'mother' a dirty look as their queen and her sister rose. Neither liking what they knew was going to happen, not having to be seers to know that.

When the three walked upstairs, and a door closed. Renee released her frown. "I am terribly sorry about your father." She began with.

"Okay, Amelia and I aren't stupid. You didn't care about Dad, if you had you wouldn't have left." Bella stated.

"I took you both with me." Renee reminded.

"I loved Arizona, I will admit it..mainly because the back yard had interesting creatures." Amelia stated. "However, you took us away from our father for so many years. Men kept coming in and out of our house, before you found Phil."

"Ameli-"

"No! Do not interrupt mother, I have let a lot of things go; but I wanted to stay with Dad. Now, he's gone. Only got to spend a few childhood summers, and a half of year as teenager; before I went to England." Amelia stated, tears began streaming down her face.

Bella placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Our Dad is dead, and you walk in here and expect us to just go with you."

"You are my daughter's." Renee stated calmly.

"You just wanted the child support, also you are just a mother by birth; but that is it." Amelia replied.

Renee let out a sob, now that wasn't the two sisters intentions. "I knew I should have just taken Bella." Now, that hurt.

Bella's brown eyes went huge. "So you wanted to separate me from my sister!"

"You really are a bitch." Amelia stated. "This is why Esme is more of a mother then you will ever be!"

Due to hearing the entire conversation, the mother of the Cullens walked into the room. "I think you need to leave." She stated, and Amelia all but ran to her. Bella following close behind.

"They are my daughter's!" Renee shouted.

"No we aren't!" Bella shouted back.

"Esme I wish you were my birth mother." Amelia added, which earned cold arms holding her closer.

"Why don't you go and cuddle to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Bella, Edward is worried about you as well." Esme stated. "I will speak with Renee." The two girls left quickly, both upset as they went.

Renee glared at the woman before her, as she thought freakish golden eyes, and unnatural beauty drove her insane. "You stole my daughter's from me." She seethed.

"You stole them from their father, and then as Amelia told us would get drunk and have random men in and out. One even tried to touch Amelia and Bella when they were two, and you did nothing." Esme replied. "Sure, you managed to get clean and fox yourself; but the damage was done."

Renee glared. "Is Bella pregnant, is that why you are determined to keep her..and what is Amelia doing with three men. How can you allow a polymorous relationship?"

"Bella is not pregnant, they haven't even engaged in sexual activities..as my son believes marriage needs to come before such things." Esme hissed, her usual calm face twisted in a disgusted snarl. "Also, what do you have against Amelia being happy?"

"You can't be with more than one person, it's a sin!" Renee hissed, which pissed the vampire off.

"It is also a sin to have a divorce, not to mention letting a stranger endanger your children. Also, if you want to bring the "good" book into this. The bible teaches to love the sinner not the sin, that you cannot judge others; for God is the judge." Esme spat. "I love Amelia and Bella, for how they are. They could be pink, love women, want no romantic relations, or what have you. **My** daughter's, are perfect."

Renee was about to say more, when Carlisle walked into the room. "I ask that you leave, if you wish to stay for the funeral that is fine. However, being that Amelia and Bella are 18, you can't force them to go with you." He explained. "We can call the police if you wish to not go quietly."

Her brown eyes narrowed, but she eventually sighed and began walking out of the room and back down the stairs. Every single Cullen minus Edward glared at her, as did the Volturi guard. Passing the room, where she first spotted her daughter's. Renee could see Amelia sobbing in who she remembered to be Marcus's chest, Are and Caius glaring darkly at the woman when she met their eyes. Looking to Bella, to see the same sight just with Edward both comforting and glaring.

"Amelia, I didn't mean to hurt you." She finally spoke, and in an instant her redheaded daughter stopped sobbing, her head turned to her and Renee was terrified by her daughter. The glare of utter hatred could not be missed, due to all the fire within the green.

"Go." The voice strong and unwavering, who ever this was...it was not her daughter. This was not Amelia, and that thought terrified her now disowned mother.

Renee turned and left, Rosalie went with only because she didn't have a car.

"You released your inner Queen again." Jasper stated, easing the tension smoothly.

Amelia sighed, before she turned and wrapped her arms around Marcus again. "I want to lay down." She whispered, and he instantly picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom they resided in at the Cullen residence. Aro and Caius following close behind, as she was laid down. "You will stay right?"

"Of course." Caius replied, as they quickly situated under the blankets and arms wrapped around her.

Amelia smiled softly, while moving to hold Aro again tonight. Her fingers ran through his hair softly, while cupping his cheek with her other hand. "What is bothering you?" Having noted they were quiet.

"Why did you suppress what your mother's third lover tried to do?" Aro asked. "Had we known, we would have forbidden her to be brought."

Amelia sighed. "It was so long ago, and I wanted to focus on everything that was going on now. Your here, I don't have to worry about that happening again."

"Noone, will lay hand on you like that." Marcus growled. "They would suffer in the worst of ways."

She smiled and nodded, moving her head in a way so she could catch his lips with hers. "I know."

"Rest, mia amore." Caius whispered.

Amelia looked at him, before biting her lip calmly. "When I said to lay down, I didn't exactly mean to rest." She whispered.

"Oh I know." He replied. "However, please we wish for your mind to be stable. We will hold you through this, however."

Amelia nodded softly, enjoying how they respected her. Refusing to take advantage of her weakened mind, it spoke more lengths than anything else.

"I love you." Aro whispered in her ear, and she turned instantly and caught his lips. Her fingers once again tangling with his long mane, as they pressed their bodies together.

"Aro…" She moaned, as they parted so she could breathe. Her saliva and his venom combined in a strand connecting their lips still. "Breaks over." She breathed, before crashing her lips to his again. This time his tongue and hers meeting in a vigor. He casually nipping her tongue, which unfortunately due to his teeth being extremely sharp caused a small open wound. Her blood filled his mouth in soft trickles, before his venom closed the wound.

He forced himself to pull away. "I don't wish to hurt you." He whispered.

"You weren't." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Aro smiled, as she returned to caressing his cheek. "Oh, you enjoyed it more than I thought." He let out one of his cute laughs, that were slightly high pitched.

"Brother, we all can smell her arousal; but she must rest. At least before the newborns are brought before us." Marcus explained, which she instantly understood.

"Right." She giggled, before laying her head on Caius's chest. "My pillow for now?" She giggled at him.

"Do you miss your blonde teddy bear." Aro chuckled again, gaining a glare.

Amelia smiled. "Yes, but you are my teddy bear right now."

Caius smirked, looking at his brother; but was not greeted with a glare. Aro liked being her snuggle buddy, and sure he did to, but now he felt lesser to his brother. He groaned about being called a teddy, but now he wanted his mates warm arms around him. Tonight however, that would not be.

"Caius is feeling a little left out." Aro whispered, and she turned to her blonde mate.

"I can't have that, my sweet warrior deserves to be included." She replied, moving to kiss him softly. Moaning as his tongue was quite skilled, once he got over his shock.

Amelia briefly in this moment thought about what her mother said, that this was a sin, and so it was wrong. But, how does something that is supposed to be so wrong, feel so right? Heaven be damned, as they made her feel ten times then what the great sky could. As she knew that as long as they held her, kissed her, loved her, Amelia knew nothing bad could truly happen. This was hers, they were hers, just as she was theirs.

**0.o.0**

True to their words, the newborns were brought to them. Bella and Amelia were made to stand back, though the latter refused and sat in Marcus's lap instead. Jane floating to her side for extra protection, as she eyed all the newly turned vampires. Curious on how some of their short immortal lives would end, the only one that she could forsee saving was the little fifteen year old Bree. However she would have to be tried first.

"Do you know who we are?" Aro asked all of them.

"Riley said you were kind of like the police for vampires." One spoke up, his short shaggy blond hair and thin frame stood out slightly. His words making several chuckle, from Amelia's two covens.

"That is a fair comparison." Caius replied. "We are the closest thing to a royal family that you have, we are the judge, jury, and if needed executioners."

"Are you going to kill us?" The girl, Bree spoke, her trembling reminding all that she did not choose this. Her change was not a life or death reason, but simply for her to be a tool. It broke Amelia's heart to see her so terrified.

"Not all of you, we believe some have redemption." She spoke, eyeing the girl sadly.

"Certainly not you, your fate has already been spoken about Bree, Carlisle has agreed to take you in and teach you his ways, if you be willing." Marcus added, looking to his mate with a small smile.

Bree's red eyes went wide flinching when the dark haired one walked in front of her, his hand outstretched, and without thinking she took it. Not understanding he had a gift, like the yellow eyes that she was warned about.

"I see, such tragedy. You were blind sided during a rare family outing, when fully turned you were forced to drain your mother." Aro spoke sadly, and Bree looked even more broken. "Carlisle take her, and get her started she is hungry."

"Jasper will help he adjust." Carlisle whispered, while taking Bree's hand calmly. Both he and his spoken of son left with the newborn, and Amelia smiled that Bree would be sticking around. She felt responsible for the girl, though she didn't know why.

By the end of the trial, about thirty newborns were spared, most that were executed wanted death, the others followed their creator and were liabilities. A small handful were also to young, as twelve was still the age to be considered an immortal child. It broke many hearts to destroy them, but that law had to be upheld. The thirty would be escorted back to Volterra with Felix, and start their new beginning in this life right. They had to learn control, once done they would serve 100 years in the guard, before leaving if they wished.

Needless to say, the day was long and tiring, but a decent outcome came. Bree was alive, and the Volturi had new guard members, some Aro sensed they had gifts lurking underneath. All Amelia knew, was the next two days would be harder than this one.

* * *

**Can I say this was so difficult, I didn't initially know how to do the Newborns..so I did probaby the easy way...but they aren't nearly as important as The Kings and their Mate. Now what new threats do you suppose they will face? Also when the time comes, should Amelia have a baby?**


	11. Distraction

**Hello all, now before we start. I will be updating The Maid as well today, that will be a little later; but I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow through Sunday. I am going to try and have one on Friday, but I live in South Carolina, in Myrtle Beach..and if any of you have known Hurricane Durian is near my coast. So if I lose power, and cell service I am sorry ahead of time. But, I wanted to give you something. So yeah.**

**The song used in this is Heaven was needing a hero by Jo Dee Messina.**

* * *

The funeral, was the saddest day the girls had ever known. Amelia tried to stay strong, a few tears broke from her eyes, but she managed not to sob; even when Bella gave a speech.

"I'm not really good at these things, don't think anyone truly is. Saying goodbye I mean, as a child you know in the back or your mind one day you will have to, but you believe there are years left. However, life has unexpected plans." Her sister began, calmly before she smiled. "My memories are not perfect, as both my sister and I were taken from our father at a young age." Everyone turned and glared at Renee who looked down, they still trying to figure out why she came. "However a few do come to mind, like when I fell off the monkey bars at pre-K, and he rushed to my side." Amelia smiled at the memory. "Amelia broke my fall if you were all asking."

"Yeah, and you were heavy." Amelia piped up finally, making everyone laugh.

"That, that is what our dad would want. Not to mourn him, but to cherish and laugh at the memories he brought. Such as when Amelia tried to skateboard."

"Infaces on "tried." The voice of Jacob replied.

"I wasn't that bad." Amelia grumbled, her mates looking at her.

"You fell face first into a pig pin." Bella retorted, which made her sister look down.

"You swore to never bring that up." Amelia hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bella smiled, before looking down. "There was also the not so good times, but I treasure those to. For, I have learned that you never truly realize how important someone is to you...until they are a memory. My Dad's memory will live on, in me, in Amelia, and for all who knew him." With that she stepped down.

Amelia went up slowly, but she didn't go to the microphone. Instead her legs carried her to Edward's piano, having convinced him to bring it along. Her fingers began dancing on the keys, and she knew by the silence, that everyone's eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath she allowed the song to leave her lips.

_I came by today to see you_

_Though I had to let you know_

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time_

_I'd have held you and never let go_

_Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'_

_I lie in the dark, just asking why?_

_I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

Everyone watched, especially her new family and mates. All could hear the heartbreak in the words, and particularly the three males had come home the previous night; after hunting. They found her awake, and sobbing, Marcus was the fastest that night in holding her..soothing her until she fell into a deep sleep against him.

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

Esme, hadn't stopped glaring at Renee. She having never liked the woman since meeting her in the hospital, and then finding out how she stole them away from their father. Letting them have such a short time, how the other had the gall to stand their and try to act like a good mother was beyond the Cullen. Her heart ached, for her two newest daughters, and for the man whose life was taken from them.

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh you held your head up proud_

_I laughed inside when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

Bella started sobbing, into Edward, but what really broke her..Amelia's voice cracked at "_needed you more_," to hear possibly the strongest person Bella had probably known breaking before all these people was to much. How she managed not to during her own speech had amazed her to no end.

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

Caius, Aro, and Marcus heard it loudly, the subtle breaking as they moved quickly into the crowd. The three knew when she finished the song, they had to be in arms reach.

_Yes, Heaven was needing a hero, that's you_

Amelia started crying, eyes burning as she fought to hold tears in which just stung. A shadow caught her vision, and when she turned her green eyes met the red saddened gaze or Caius. Her arms were thrown around him, instantly as he lifted her from the piano stool. There she broke further, in front of everyone.

That night, she did not sleep again. Her face now buried into Aro's neck, her hot tears rolling off his cold stone like skin. The cold touch welcoming, as everything caught up to her. Calming down slowly, only when two more sets of arms wrapped around her. They not letting her go, not even when the sun began to rise, on a rare clear skied day in Forks.

"Mia cara." Marcus whispered, she turned to him slowly only to see as the sun caressed him in a soft glow. His skin not glittering the way that Edward's did, instead it let off an iridescent glow..almost like the finest pear. She guessing it had to deal with their diet, as she glanced at Caius to see the same. Not having to look fully at Aro, as his arm was in view.

"Sei bello." She whispered, and chuckles filled the room.

"Anche se questa è la pelle degli assassini?" Aro asked.

"Devi mangiare, non ti condannerò per questo. La dieta animale non è per tutti i vampiri, proprio come la maggior parte degli umani non soccomberà a uno completamente vegano." She replied calmly.

"Thank you, mio amore." Caius whispered, thankful she understood. "Most humans would not understand that."

"I prefer to look at the bigger picture." She replied, before her eyes softened. "And thank you for the needed distraction."

"Always." Marcus replied. "Now, do you need to rest." Her yawn answering the question.

"We will stay by your side, sleep." Aro whispered, enjoying how she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She did as asked, a sweet dreamless one greeted her.

It was noon when she woke next, finding in her sleep, her arms were wrapped around Caius, yet her face was still buried in Aro. Which caused an awkward and painful pop when she finally turned. "Ow." She grumbled.

"We agree." Marcus whispered, she giggled softly.

Caius smiled slightly, kissing her head softly. "I am glad you felt the need to latch on to me."

"And lean ever so slightly in to me." Marcus added, which she did notice.

Aro was a grinning fool, as her thoughts shifted to him. He was a little giddy that, though she loved all three of them, her bond was closest to him. Once they had claimed her that would be a petty fact, that he would rub into Caius's face more than once.

"I have to return to school tomorrow." She whispered.

"Not if you don't want to." Marcus replied. "Or are not ready."

"No, I need to. I want to keep my scholarship to Oxford." She replied softly. "I've missed enough, and it is a good distraction."

"Only if you are sure." Caius whispered.

"I'm not, but I need to." She replied, kissing him softly.

Caius kissed her back just as soft, he obviously worried for her mental well-being. "Demetri is enrolled, and in all of your classes." He told her, though truth be told both he and Aro thought about enrolling themselves; but sense they looked to be in their twenties.

"This shall be fun." She replied, smiling once again.

"You will have to help him a bit, he is not accustomed to being completely surrounded by humans. He has excellent control, but everyone has a limit." Marcus replied.

"Of course." She replied, nodding softly.

Aro was about to add, when her stomach growled, making him laugh. "I believe you need to eat." To which Amelia pouted. "You can lay on me, once you are finished."

_'Yay!'_ She thought, making him laugh a bit more; before she turned to Marcus. "Carry?"

He smiled, before moving so he could scoop her up. "I will always carry you." His voice soft as they moved quickly to the kitchen. Bella was already down, a plate of crepes in front of her.

"Hey sis." She called looking up, by the bloodshot gaze, it was telling. Bella didn't sleep last night, probably took a power nap as Amelia this morning.

Esme smiled as she revealed mango-coconut crepes, two of Amelia's favorite things. "Here, I know you probably do not wish to eat; but you need your strength."

"Mom wants us to have dinner with her and Phil, just us." Bella added, as Amelia, Marcus, Aro, and Caius sat down.

"Fuck that." Amelia stated, as she nibbled on a small bite.

Bella sighed. "This will be the final confrontation with her, she and Phil are going back to Jacksonville tonight."

"So, get her begging out of the way..is what you are saying." Amelia replied softly. "Fine." She added with a groan.

Bella smiled. "Here I thought I was going to have to bribe you."

"No, I will just point and laugh at gym class." Amelia replied, grinning at the wince. "Aim for Lauren this time, instead of Mike."

"Sounds like a plan." Bella replied. "Oh, so Demetri is graduating with us?"

"Yup." Amelia replied.

"Lauren better watch out." Bella mused.

Edward smirked. "I think she has less to worry about Demetri, I'd be more worried if The Queen pops out."

Amelia smiled at this. "If that happens, maybe I can break her fake nose."

"Then you get kicked out." Bella replied.

Amelia pouted, but decided to change the subject. "Where is Phil taking us to dinner?"

"A seafood restaurant, close LA Push." Bella replied. "We need to speak to Billy as well."

"I'm not comfortable with you going into the wolves den." Caius replied, looking at his mate.

She sighed softly. "I know, but Billy has been a friend of our Dad's for years. He helped get Bella her truck, and my Kia. It wouldn't be right, to just drop him." Bella nodded in agreement, but did not say anything.

"The wolves won't hurt them, not while they are human at least." Edward added. "It's part of the treaty."

Amelia looked at him. "How so, Carlisle said them the treaty was, you don't go on their land, nor can you feed off of or change a human...in return they leave you alone."

"What?" Caius suddenly asked. "Your going to change Isabella here, and that means they can attack you?"

"No, Sam is pack leader. Since I will be a Cullen one day, I am an exception." Bella replied, Amelia nodded.

"Jacob is pissed, which pleases Edward." She stated, gaining a look. "Oh I've seen that smug look, several times."

Edward grumbled something incoherent; but her mates growled at it. He instantly went quiet. "Sorry."

"What did you say?" Amelia sang playfully.

"Forget about it." Edward replied.

"Edward." Her voice hardened.

His gold eyes widened. "That is not fair, but fine. I told you to piss off."

"Well that is rude, granted I've told you a whole lot worse." Amelia laughed lightly. "Should we get ready, to meet our egg donor."

"Amelia!" Bella shouted. "That is not nice."

"Nothing about that woman, makes me want to be nice." Amelia replied, while laying her head on Aro's shoulder.

"Just don't say anything to her face, and no cussing her out in italian, french, german, japanese, spanish, and can't forget greek." Bella replied.

Aro looked down at his mate. "You speak Greek?"

"Ναι αγάπη μου." Amelia replied.

"Γιατί δεν μου το είπες;" He asked curiously.

"Ήθελα να σας εκπλήξω." She replied.

"Oh and no cussing her out in Latin either." Bella added.

"Non est tibi amet." Amelia hissed.

Caius grinned brightly. "You have a beautiful intellect."

Amelia couldn't help but look down, to see just how much he liked it, how much they all liked it. Leaning so she could whisper into Caius's ear softly. "Non possum dicere tibi placet." Her hand moving, to palm him through his trousers. His breath turning into a hiss.

"Mala tu es, amica mea." Caius growled.

"No having sex, at the table." Bella cried, making Amelia look at her sister.

"Thanks, but a little louder...I don't think they heard you in China." Amelia hissed.

"You have a bedroom." Bella replied.

"Caius, take me there?" She asked, and instantly the air was knocked out of her.

Briefly she noted, herself flying; before crashing on the bed. "You little minx." Caius spoke, but he wasn't alone.

"Our mate needs to learn a lesson." Marcus purred slightly.

"How many times can we make her cum, before she begs." Aro grinned, and she began to heat up immensely. "Unfortunately, she has somewhere to be tonight, so we must wait till she gets back."

"No." Amelia cried.

"Why yes, my dear." Caius replied. "Don't stay out too late, as you have school." She growled, before smirking.

"Very well." She sighed, while moving and running to find Alice.

**0.o.0**

With the help of her dearest friend, Amelia was dressed in a rather revealing outfit, thinking it would be fun to make her mates beg a bit. The dress stopped an inch or two above the knee, so it was a little classy. However, it was tight and had a plummeting v neck line. So, there was a risk factor...it was also black.

"They may not let you leave the house." Alice told her in warning, handing her a black top, to throw on top for when Bella and her reached the restaurant.

"That is the plan." Amelia replied. "Making them beg would be fun though."

Alice just grinned, before leading her out, well trying to the three kings were right outside the door. All three stopped in shock at the outfit, their trousers obviously a lot tighter.

"Mia Cara, you want to play a very dangerous game." Caius hissed, walking up to her.

"Just finishing what was started." Amelia replied, now whether she was doing all this to distract herself from the loss she felt, or truly just wanted to tease her mates; no one knew. However either way, it was getting her closer and closer to seeing her mates with just a little less clothes.

Her mates glared at her, and she grinned innocently, moving to carefully kiss all three. She holding Aro just a tad bit longer. _'I can't wait to see you come undone, my king.' _She sent to him, and he growled darkly.

"You will regret that." He warned, before smashing his lips to hers. She kissed back instantly, grinding against him to add to it.

Alice smirked, though was a little concerned for her sister. Knowing that she may not make it to say goodbye to her mother, she also knew they would not take her yet. As the pain from being separated after completing a bond to ones mate, that could kill all four of them.

"I will be back." Amelia promised, before finally able to step back. Truthfully she didn't want to leave, but deep down she knew that if she did not; that a regret would form.

"You better be prepared to be tired in class tomorrow." Caius hissed in her ear, and she grinned.

"I look forward to it, my handsome warrior." She purred, turning and kissing him one more time. Doing the same to Marcus before she left, placing the shirt Alice gave on.

* * *

**Before I get into translations, many might be wondering why her grief may be turning into lust and play. For some that is how they distract themselves, it is part of the stages of grief. In a way it makes the funeral just a dream, and it didn't really happen if that makes sense. As the stages happen in various different ways, we have seen denial once, and then anger. Denial is coming back in a different way. She knows it happened, but now she wants to distract herself from the pain. **

**Alright now, lets start with Italian:**

**Devi mangiare, non ti condannerò per questo. La dieta animale non è per tutti i vampiri, proprio come la maggior parte degli umani non soccomberà a uno completamente vegano. : ****You have to eat, I will not condemn you for it. The animal diet is not for every vampire, just as most humans wont succumb to an all vegan one.**

**Sei bello: your beautiful**

**Anche se questa è la pelle degli assassini? : Even if this is the skin of murders?**

**Alright on to Greek:**

**Ναι αγάπη μου.: Yes, my love.**

**Γιατί δεν μου το είπες : Why didn't you tell me?"**

**Ήθελα να σας εκπλήξω. : I wanted to surprise you.**

**Finally, Latin!**

**Non est tibi amet : You are no fun**

**Mala tu es, amica mea : You are evil, my love.**

**Alright, who is excited for sexy times? Let me know in the comment section, and lets get 25 can we do it? I think we can.**

**Nature Faustus**


	12. Marcus

**Alright, I took note that many wanted to see more of Marcus and wanted brackets rather then have the translations at the bottom. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and know that I didn't know how to truly write Marcus. Aro and Caius are actually pretty easy, to write. While Marcus kind of intimidated me, with that said. This chapter was very easy, and I didn't need to force anything. So, I hope you like my take on him. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bella and Amelia sighed, as they pulled up to the restaurant; both eyeing each other calmly. "Are we sure we wish to do this?" Bella asked.

"We need to." Amelia sighed, before opening her drivers door. "I know sis, this is going to be difficult, but this is the last time we have to see our birth mother. Next year, you'll be a kick ass newborn."

Bella winced at that. "I'm kind of jealous at that, I wish that I could be given more time like you, but at the same time. I don't want to be any older than I already am to Edward."

"I'm sorry this is difficult." Amelia whispered. "I'm only given more time, because they wish for me to be around their age."

Bella nodded. "Are you really going to join the police force of Volterra?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, anymore. In all technicalities I am mated to the police force of the vampire world." Amelia whispered. "That is better then not being an officer at all, but I don't want to separate from them. Oxford, it's such a great opportunity; but it is terrifying."

"You've already been to England?" Bella stated, in a questioning way.

"Yes, but I knew I was going to see you again. When I go next time, I am afraid you will forget me. After all, as Alice put it, you don't always remember your human life." Amelia whispered. "I'm also terrified of forgetting about you, and my new family when my time comes."

Bella was brought to tears at this, as the thought had never crossed her mind. "Oh sis!" She cried running to hug her, ignoring the fact her mother and stepfather began walking up to them.

"Oh there is my two favorite young ladies." Phil joked playfully, making them look over. The girls slightly annoyed by being interrupted in their moment.

"Phil, our table is ready." Renee spoke, smiling at her daughter's visibly; but it did not meet her eyes. "We should go, though I am saddened that Edward and one of your men could not join us."

"We can call them." Bella replied instantly.

"That would be great!" Phil grinned, and Amelia quickly called one of her mates while, Bella dialed Edward.

"_Hello_." The deep voice whispered on the phone.

"Marcus?" Amelia asked softly. "Per favore, vieni con me al ristorante? (_**Will you please join me at the restaurant?**_)" She whispered softly.

_"Sarei onorato di unirmi a voi amore mio. (__**I would be honored to join you, my love.**_)" He replied softly. _"Ma perché mi hai chiamato, e non Aro o Caius? (__**Though why did you call me, and not Aro or Caius?**_)"

His question actually caused a tiny crack in her heart, when she realized that she hadn't spent much time with him. Which she regretted so much, a lone tear falling from her eye, before she began to speak. _"Perché, ti amo Marcus. Voglio passare più tempo con te, per trattenerlo e non lasciarlo mai andare. Voglio poterti baciare al chiaro di luna, fermandomi solo quando l'alba. (__**Because, I love you Marcus. I want to spend more time with you, to hold and never let go. I want to be able to kiss you in the moonlight, only stopping when the sunrise.**_)" She whispered the words her heart wanted to say.

_"Il mio amore. Non hai idea di quanto questo significhi per me. Sto arrivando e prometto di trattenerti durante la cena. (__**My love. You have no idea how much this means to me. I am on my way, and I promise to hold you during dinner.**_)" He breathed through the phone.

"I love you, see you soon." She whispered in English.

"I love you, I will be there in ten with Edward." He replied, before they both hung up the phone.

Amelia turned to see her living relatives looking at her. "What?"

"You held an entire conversation for the most part in Italian?" Renee asked.

"My boyfriends are Italian, makes sense I would know the language." She replied simply, while returning to Bella. "They will be here ten."

"Yeah, they will take the same car." Bella added.

"So who is coming exactly?" Renee asked.

"Edward, and Marcus." Amelia replied.

Renee went quiet, while she thought for a moment. "He is the one that looks older, right?"

"He is in his late twenties, so what? I love him, and he loves me." Amelia replied calmly.

"I would have preferred that blonde one, he's a cutie isn't he?" Renee stated, trying to engage with her daughter.

All the terrible things, the woman had done in her youth. Amelia had to admit, she was trying now; probably to win favors. "Caius is indeed a sweetie, and a cutie as you call him."

"Aro, the dark haired one..he seems very touchy." Renee added.

"He is, but he's also respectful. He is only protective and touchy, because his sister was killed." Amelia replied, which made her mother look down in slight shame.

"Oh I am sorry." Renee replied, right as a familiar Thunderbird pulled up.

"Damn!" Phil shouted, practically drooling at the car. "Sweet ride."

"Why thank you." Marcus replied as both he and Edward walked up. "Stai bene, amore mio? (_**Are you alright, my love?**_)"

"Lo sarò quando mi baci.(_**I will be, when you kiss me.**_)" She replied, and he responded by pulling her into a deep, but sweet kiss.

The world could have stopped for the vampire, and if it could his heart beat would have sped up. Their bond began sparking to match his brothers, possibly even surpassing Caius; not by much. The two pulled apart, only because she needed to breathe. "Meglio? (_**Better?**_)"

"No, ma forse dopo che saremo partiti da qui ... possiamo andare al parco, solo noi due? (_**No, but perhaps after we leave here..we can go to the park, just the two of us?**_)" She replied, earning a smile.

"Conta. (_**Count on it.**_)" He replied, before they turned back to everyone. Edward and Bella smiling softly at the two, while Renee and Phil were in shock.

"You really love my daughter." Renee whispered, having noted the look in his dark brown eyes.

"I do." He replied, blinking a bit as he did hate wearing the contacts.

Renee smiled. "I am glad, it is nice to see them both so happy."

Both Swan sisters smiled at this, before they walked in. Having to change the table, which caused another ten minute wait; but no one cared. Amelia sat with her lover, as did Bella. Renee stood next to Phil, while the two occasionally glanced at the girls. To see them both resting their heads on their significant others.

When their table was ready, they all quickly sat down. The girls along with Edward getting soft drinks, while the "adults" grabbed wine. Overall the night went on great, and true to his promise Marcus held her through the night. When the check came, he paid for it, insisting it was his treat.

Phil was surprised, and thankful. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that though."

"It is my treat." Marcus vowed, before they stood to leave.

**0.o.0**

Amelia smiled, as both she and Marcus walked through the moonlit park. "I don't think tonight, could have been more perfect."

"I agree." He replied, while kissing her head softly; while bringing her closer. Her blush was bright at this as they moved deeper into the dimly lit area to a bench. "Would you like to sit."

"Yes, please." She replied, while they moved and sat. It was quiet for a moment. "Want to continue the kis-" she didn't get to finish as he brought her to his lap, lips upon hers instantly.

Soon, she was straddling him as they were making out again. He started out gentle and sweet, but it quickly turned into a deep, and passionate. He wasn't as aggressive as Caius, and he was definitely hesitant in using his teeth unlike Aro; which she whimpered at the lack of. However, he was more handsy during the make out session. How they grasped her hips, before running up her back. Never pressing any boundaries, as any gentleman should.

Pulling back softly, her eyes meeting with his red ones as the brown had finally dissolved. A string of saliva and venom connecting them both, his tongue went out to brush against her lip. Moving slowly, she went to connect their lips again; but something white caught their eyes. Looking up quickly, both noted it was snow flurries.

"Oh wow, the first snowfall of the year." She giggled, before looking back down. "This night couldn't get better."

Marcus was about to reply, when a siren and a flashlight could be seen. "Love birds, the park is closed. Come back in the morning." The officer called to them.

"Thanks officer." Amelia replied, while the two slowly untangled themselves to begin the trek back to the car. "Do you suppose, we are missed?"

"Knowing Aro and Caius, they might be at each other's throats." Marcus replied.

"Yup, brothers." Amelia giggled softly. "Though it could just be the elevated testosterone in Caius, that can't handle Aro's child like manner."

Marcus started laughing, as he opened her door. "I've never put it like that, but now..I can see it."

"I love them, but I am glad I spent this night with you." She whispered.

"I feel the same." He replied, before driving off.

"You know, just because the park is closed..doesn't mean we have to end this night so soon." She replied, and he grinned.

"We will be in trouble, Caius wanted me to have you home at 9:30." Marcus said, in a rather teasing manner, one she had not seen him used.

Amelia laughed brightly. "Oh don't worry about him, if he says anything I will make sure to play with his head."

He snorted. "You are a dirty girl."

"Do you want to see how dirty I can be?" She teased, making him groan.

His eyes narrowing at her. "Non iniziare qualcosa, non puoi finire. (_**Do not start something, you can't finish.**_)" He warned calmly, his voice going a little darker.

"Oh, ma è così divertente. (_**Oh, but it is so much fun.**_)" She replied, while running her fingers up his thigh.

Marcus growled darkly. "Ora so perché Aro è sempre eccitato quando ti tocca la mano. (_**Now I know why Aro is always aroused when touching your hand.**_)"

Amelia just grinned, before going for the kill. His hand gripped the shifter, tightly while she began palming his rock hard organ. "Questo è mio, vero? (_**This is mine, isn't it?**_)" She whispered seductively.

His mind went blank as he continued to drive. "Stop, I may be a vampire..but even I won't be able to focus on the road like this." He hissed.

"Then pull over." She replied, while beginning to unbutton his trousers. While, sticking her hand inside in order to stroke the length. Though, she wasn't ready to see a male organ necessarily; she was curious.

"If you aren't ready, then don't." He whispered, before gasping and growling when she began stroking him in his pants. "Sei così caldo!? (_**You are so warm!?**_) He all but shouted.

"Se vuoi venire, allora cum amore mio. (_**If you want to cum, then cum my love**_.)" She purred to him, before feeling him tense; then a wave of cold covered her hand. Pulling her hand free, her tongue gently lapping at the cold release. "Delizioso, amore mio. (_**Delicious, my love.**_)"

"I hope coffee is in your future, mia cara. I don't believe you will get much sleep tonight." He growled at her, as they pulled up the house and he ran right to their shared guest room.

Aro and Caius looked up in surprise, before they could smell the release upon their brother. "What happened."

"We have a minx." Marcus replied, while lightly throwing their mate on to the bed.

Amelia just smiled. "I let you cum." She teased, and he was on her quickly. Marcus grabbed her legs, while gently forcing them open.

Aro looked at Caius, before they smirked. Walking forward, jumping on the bed to hold her arms down. "Do you want to feel good?"

"Yes?" She purred gladly.

"Marcus shall be your main event tonight." Aro purred. "Now we won't go all the way, until you are safely in Volterra for eternity."

"Okay." She whispered, before gasping as Marcus began rubbing her through her panties.

"Adoro quanto siano sensibili le vergini. (_**I love how sensitive virgins are.**_)" Caius groaned.

"Brother, let us go and hunt. Leave Marcus, and Amelia alone." Aro hissed, and they stood.

"That would be wise." Marcus growled, while ripping the dress and underwear from her form.

"Marcus, that was Alice's dress." Amelia groaned.

"I will replace it." He growled, before diving for her breast. His lips taking a small bud, and she cried out, as fingers began dancing to her clit. "You may cum whenever." He whispered, while traveling down her body.

Amelia did so quickly, when his tongue entered her body it was over. Unfortunately, as he said, he did not let her sleep much that night. He was an animal, racking every ounce of pleasure from her body; she loved every moment of it.


	13. They will be okay

**Alright, this is possibly the hardest chapter I have written. It's the shortest, but I hope you all like it. So, please give me your feedback and love.**

* * *

Amelia sat next to Demetri in her little kia, looking at him in normal clothes; which was a little strange. He dressing a lot like Jasper, and Edward mixed and it was taking a little time to get used to. "Are you okay?" She asked, having noted how quiet he was.

"Yes, Amelia. I am fine." He replies, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you nervous?" She suggested, and he looked at her instantly.

"About what?" He questioned curiously.

Amelia took his hand calmly. "I know you aren't really thrilled about being with humans, and the Kings have placed a lot of pressure on you." She told him calmly. His red eyes glanced at her again, mainly at how her hand was over his. He often found her treating him similar to how she treated Jane and Alec. Which was comforting, having a mother like figure in Volterra was going to help everyone.

"Thank you, and yes I am nervous. My control, though good...still-" she cut him off gently.

"Demetri, I am going to be with you..every step of today." She whispered. "What do I smell like to you?"

"I don't understand?" He questioned.

"Does my blood appeal to you?" She questioned.

He stared at her, before shaking his head. "You do, but I would never feed on you. I can't, and not just because your my queen; but you are like a mother to us all."

"So, if you lay your head on me to try and drown out the rest of the humans...you wouldn't feel the urge to drink?" She replied, and he understood.

"I don't think so." He replied, his eyes softening.

"Demetri, you can always lean on me." She promised him, while turning her attention back to the road. Pulling into the parking lot, of Forks high school and next to Edward's Volvo.

"Thank you." He whispered, while she handed him a thing of contacts. His eyes turning into a deep brown color, which oddly looked good on him.

She smiled as they both got out of the car. "Hey, Eddie!"

"Really?!" Edward called, making the two other Cullen's and one Swan laugh.

Amelia grinned, before she moved quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "You know I love you." She said in a cute voice, as if she was talking to a kitten.

"Your a bitch." He replied, but hugged her back.

Amelia just grinned. "You should totally say that to me, around Caius." She replied, and he stiffened.

"That would be funny." A voice spoke, which surprised the hell out of her, especially when she saw the familiar ebony haired leader glaring darkly at Edward, looking quite strange without his large grin.

"Aro!" Amelia squealed when she managed to get her voice back, running right to him once she let Edward go; arms around his neck quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not staying all day, but I was curious about where you go off to." He explained, still giving a dirty look to Edward. "Pray tell, young Edward why you have the need to call your Queen such ad dirty name?"

Amelia jumped in quickly, by touching his lips with her index finger, gaining his red gaze on her. "Calm down, this is how Edward and I used to tease each other; before you came into my life. I know it's a little strange, but it is how our sibling bond grew."

Aro sighed. "He still should respect you."

"We are just playing, that doesn't make him respect me any less." She replied, before his lips touched her head gently.

"Alright, but you do realize that if Caius was the one who overheard…" He whispered.

Amelia chuckled. "His ass would be kicked." He laughed softly at that as well. "Now, no sharing to ensure that happens...I will get Edward in the mud dontcha worry about that."

The particular Cullen snapped his head in their direction. "Amelia." He whined, knowing she would do it.

"Yes, brother?" She asked, looking over.

"You are an evil sister, you know that right?" He questioned.

She just gave an innocent smile. "You just figured that out? Little disappointed, I thought you were the fast one."

Bella laughed brightly, before listening as her sister and boyfriend began throwing insults at each other. She taking this time to walk over to Aro, still a little intimidated by him; but doubted he would just attack her. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For, what Young Bella?" He asked.

"Making her happy." The girl replied, before looking back. "She has made it her goal to make everyone else happy, but often had forgotten about herself."

Aro nodded slowly. "Bella, she is my mate..her happiness I will ensure."

Bella nodded, not wishing to talk about something her sister wasn't ready; but she couldn't stop herself. "You know, two years ago..I thought I was going to lose her."

The king looked down at her. "How?"

"She went snowboarding, and didn't see the danger sign….she fell 100 feet off a cliff." Bella answered, and Aro snapped his head up instantly to his mate. "It's a miracle, doctors said she would never walk again; but she walks and runs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aro asked.

"Because, I'm glad she has you. When I was first told I was skeptical, and I'm sure you knew that." She told him.

"Yes, Caius especially knew." He replied calmly.

"However, seeing her this happy...I want to make the effort to know my new brothers." Bella finally said, and he looked down at her once again. "What, you mated to her..means your my brother now."

Aro smiled at this. "Indeed it does." Turning back he let out a sigh. "I should go, but thank you for talking with me." He told her, before moving to embrace his mate once again.

"Already?" Amelia asked, pouting.

"I win!" Edward stated.

"I'm in my mates arms, you don't win anything jackass." She replied, before turning her attention back to Aro. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you to."

"Bella and I are going back to my Dad's house after school, will you meet us there..after your feeding today?" She asked.

"We will be there." He replied, before they released each other and he began leaving.

"Twelve o'clock." Bella suddenly said, making everyone in their group look over. Lauren was staring at them, once again.

"Demetri stay close to me, I may give her a right hook if you don't." Amelia called.

"Alright." The guard replied, standing next to his queen.

The day went by smoothly, unfortunately it didn't end that way. In the parking lot, after school Amelia was finally approached by Lauren. "Who the hell was the hunk this morning?"

Amelia glared at her. "My boyfriend."

"You mean to tell me, you are dating one of the most attractive men in this town...while your sister gets one the most attractive men here at school?" Lauren stated, while Demetri growled.

His Queen placed a hand upon his to calm him. "Lets go, everyone." Amelia called, the Cullens and her sister began trying to leave. But, Lauren was persistent; placing a hand on her arm. "I suggest you let me go."

"Yes, I would suggest you let my girlfriend go." The voice of Aro stated, which Lauren turned to look up at him.

"How did you?" She asked.

"Oh I called him to pick me up. Demetri is taking my car." Amelia answered, while yanking her arm free in order to moving into her lovers chest.

Lauren glared at her. "Where is his car?"

"The diner, it's not that far of a walk." Amelia replied, before slowly trying to walk away. "See you all at the diner!" She called to her friends/family.

Aro held her hand like always. "Why did Demetri keep holding and burying his face into your shirt?"

"I told him he could, to drown out the rest of the student population from his nose." She replied calmly. "It worked, wish it didn't for Lauren." He started laughing brightly at that.

"You want her gone, she's gone." Aro replied, while she giggled.

"That sounds perfect, but then questions could be raised..considering her father is a big deal lawyer around here." She explained. "Why I haven't broken the fake nose he bought her yet."

Aro smiled at her confession in understanding. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't eat at school..so who really called you?" She asked.

"Surprisingly Young Bella." He replied.

"Hmm, can't use young..she's older." Amelia replied, gaining a surprised look.

"Really?" He asked.

"Two seconds older, she likes to rub my nose in that fact." She replied, kissing his cheek softly.

"Yes I do." Bella said, walking up to them at the diners parking lot. Right, after Aro's lips touched America's.

"Really?!" Amelia snapped, after whipping her head to her sister.

"Yup. You do it to me, payback is a bitch." Bella sang, smiling at them both. "Besides, he is now my brother...gotta tease while I can."

"He is also a king, Edward is not..so he is fair game." Amelia replied, and Aro started laughing. "Wait if she's teasing you, will she attempt to tease Caius."

"I love my life." Bella replied.

"Oh he isn't that bad, he really is a bigger teddy bear than Emmet when you get to know him." Amelia promised.

"To you." Bella replied.

"As you pointed out, Aro is your brother now..that makes Caius your brother to-who gets to tell him?" Amelia asked, looking to Aro.

Aro thought. "We need to make it fun."

"I got it." Bella said, and the two lovers looked at her. "Don't worry, everyone will laugh."

Amelia looked at her. "My sister, can be evil..so this will be funny."

Aro nodded. "Alright, we will leave it to you."

"With any luck. I will do it, when my sweet sister is taking a drink..your spit takes are great." Bella replied.

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed, as she sat with her sister on the floor of the house. "This place is so quiet." She whispered.

"Yeah." Bella whispered. "I still have a half mine to expect him to stumble through the door."

Amelia nodded, before laughing. "So exhausted from his work, but he still made a point to ask if we wanted to go to the diner. Steaks, burgers, pasta, and salads."

"Yeah he did." Bella agreed, while Amelia began messing with the fireplace.

"What ya say, a Dad special. Fire in the fireplace, hot cocoa, and breakfast for dinner?" The younger of the two asked.

"That sounds great." Bella agreed, and the two began moving about.

The three kings, guard, and Cullen family found the girls like this. Sitting around the fireplace, laughing and drinking cocoa. Two plates of eggs and bacon being devoured as well.

"You two having fun?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, we found an old photo album." Bella said.

"Yeah, and-oh naked baby Bella in the tub. Who wants to se-" Bella was quick to grab the book with a glare.

"No."

"Aww, but you look so cute with a bubble beard." Amelia replied, and everyone laughed.

"Wait how do you know that's not you?" Alice asked.

Amelia looked at her. "Brown eyes give it away, and," she moved holding up another photo album with her name on it. "I'm not stupid."

Edward smirked walking up to her, and instantly grabbed the book. "Here ya go, Bella."

Bella grinned, as she started opening the book. "Let's see, oh the horse inciden-" she was cut off, by Amelia tackling her to the ground. "Sis!"

"You asked for it." Amelia giggled, and every vampire in the room started laughing loudly at the randomness of the two sisters. As they continued to roll on the floor laughing brightly as they did.

Carlisle probably smiled the brightest, his two soul daughters were going to be okay. That he was sure of.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think Caius's response will be..when what ever Bella' plan come through. How traumatized will he be (in the upset temper way?)**

**Nature Faustus**


	14. Police Station

**Okay, I know its been awhile, and fair warning this chapter will be short. I am sorry, but this one was so difficult. I promise however that the next will be much longer. I swear and promise, however lets get more reviews okay my dears.**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Bella screeched as they entered the Cullen residence.

"She pushed me first, Bella. At that point it was self defense." Amelia all but snapped in response, while Alice, Jasper, Demetri, and Edward were all laughing.

Everyone else however, was terribly confused. "What happened?" Rosalie voiced.

"Amelia finally broke Lauren's fake nose." Alice sang happily.

"It was great." Jasper replied.

Demetri snorted. "Great, it was beautiful."

"Beautiful? Great? Do you know how much trouble she is gonna be in!" Bella shouted.

"It wasn't on school grounds." Amelia protested. "Also she shouldn't have been trying to put her hands on Demetri, you don't touch my family making them uncomfortable, and get away with it."

"What happened?" Carlisle finally asked, trying to get the entire story.

Amelia turned to him calmly. "Well you see, we had all left school and headed to the diner. Jacob wanted to give us something, but before he could arrive..Lauren showed up." She started her story.

_Flashback_

_The four vampires and two humans were laughing as they left their cars. "Anybody else want to guess what Jacob once?" Edward asked_

_"Nah, it's probably something to do with Dad." Amelia replied, holding no ill will towards the wolf. That was when it all went to shit however, as Lauren pulled up obviously intoxicated. _

_Everyone went silent, watching the pathetic human stumble over. "Amy!" She called, as if the two had always been friends; but given the nickname it was a no._

_Amelia glared at her. "Don't call me that." She snapped instantly._

_"You owe me." Lauren went on, before she was a giggling mess. _

_The red head just stared at her like she had grown two heads. "How so?"_

_"You are the matchmaking genius, matched Eric and Angela, Jessica and Mike, Bella to Edward...and now you have a hunk at home. Surely, you can match me with this one." Lauren rambled out, touching Demetri; who looked very uncomfortable._

_Amelia grabbed the girls hand. "You need to leave, public intoxication might only be a dismanearnor, but it would look terrible on your fathers file." _

_"Oh come on, ya slut *hiccup.* You can't have them all." Lauren slurred._

_Demetri glared. "You have some nerve calling my sister a slut." He growled, he wanted nothing more than to do the world a tremendous favor, by killing this human._

_Amelia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, let us leave this here." She told him, and they all started to try and walk away . _

_"Bitch!" Lauren shouted._

_"Someone call the police." Bella said, while Alice brought out her phone. She however started filming the entire thing, which would save them later. _

_Edward dialed the sheriff stations phone number. "I would like to report a public intoxication, involving a minor."_

_Amelia continued to try and walk away, even when Lauren grabbed her arm. The grip being so tight, it was sure to leave bruises. "Let go of me, Lauren." She said, trying to avoid this confrontation as best she could. _

_"Get your hands off my sister." Bella added, looking on with disgust. _

_Lauren huffed, before shoving Amelia into Demetri. "You think you are so special, just because you are friends with the Cullens, get to go to Italy randomly at will, and you were the chiefs daughter." _

_Amelia glared, before trying once again to walk away, as did all of her chosen family. That was until Lauren came up and pushed her to the ground, and that was the last straw. It was on instinct, turning once she rose to her feet; fist colliding with the fake nose. _

_"You hit me!" Lauren cried, grabbing her face. Obvious that she was bleeding, to which they were all quick to get Jasper out of there. Leaving Bella and Amelia for when the cops came. _

_Present_.

"So it was self-defense, and Alice got the whole thing on camera." Amelia finished, her mates were pissed. They hissed when she showed the dark fingerprint bruising that was most definitely forming.

Bella grumbled. "Still, her father is a lawyer." She pointed out. "You could get sued."

"Not with the video evidence, that I am taking to the police at the very moment." Alice stated, before she started to practically flutter away.

"I'm coming with you." Amelia called, as she moved. "They can photograph my arms, and I think my knees are scuffed."

The Cullen nodded, Caius moved quickly to follow after them. However Aro had to step forward, since Lauren believed him to be the boyfriend. With that the three, left the house, climbing into the Thunderbird.

"I'm okay." She told Aro, but he kept gently rubbing her injuries as if to be the ice for her. "I love you."

"I love you to." He replied, kissing her lips softly.

When they arrived at the police station, no one said a word as they entered. "Hello, what-"

"I want this woman arrested!" A man spat, walking up. He was the spitting image of Lauren, except old and masculine.

"Mr. Mallory, we cannot arrest her." The new Chief stepped forward, she was a younger woman, her long blonde hair and brown eyes made her seem innocent and safe. "However, Ms. Swan I do have questions to ask you."

"Yes, ma'am." Amelia replied respectfully.

"That won't be necessary, I have the entire thing on video." Alice spoke up, making the older human woman look at the Cullen.

"You do?" She asked, and Mr. Mallory seemed nervous then.

Alice quickly played the video, showing how Amelia kept trying to walk away; before striking back to protect herself. "As you can clearly see, my friend and sister here was acting purely in self-defense."

"My girlfriend also has bruises from where Lauren gripped her arm." Aro added, gently helping to roll up one of Amelia's sleeve.

"Chief Stevens." A man called.

"Not now, Rhodey." Stevens replied, her eyes looking to the bruises. "I apologize Mr. Mallory, but if I am arresting anyone it would be Lauren. The video showed public intoxication."

"She also drove up to us." Amelia added, and instantly the man began to sweat. "I don't want to press charges, but I do wish to see her get the help she needs. This isn't the first time I've ran into her smelling like booze."

"What are you asking?" Mr. Mallory asked, his fight leaving due to the fact he couldn't win a case like this.

"That she goes to rehab." Amelia replied calmly, her request and terms for not pressing charges was not unreasonable.

Chief Stevens looked up at the father. "What do you say to that?"

"I will discuss it with my wife." He replied sadly.

"Chief Stevens, we have another animal attack." The same man from before called. "Blood was drained like that last."

At that both vampires and the human queen looked up, eyes widened.

"I will be right there." Chief Stevens called, before turning back to them. "If you need anything Ms. Swan just ask. Your father was a dear friend of mine, and I am so sorry you lost him."

"How bad was his police cruiser wrecked?" Amelia asked suddenly.

"Just a few dents, why?"

"Would you consider retiring the car, and allowing me to take it?" She replied.

Chief Stevens thought for a moment. "I will see what I can do."

With that, the three left quickly. "Are we going to ignore the fact of what they found?" Alice asked.

"Nope, we are going to bring it to Caius and Marcus as well." Amelia replied for Aro.

The leader of the Volturi nodded in agreement. "Indeed, another lawbreaker."

"Can I attend the trial again?" Amelia asked,

"You can attend any trial you would like, but while you are human you will stay at the top of the stairs, by one of the three of us, or near Jane." He replied.

"Janey." Amelia replied, earning chuckled.

* * *

**Who do you think this threat will be, Romanians, Ex Wives (because Aro and Caius were married as well all know), or a new vampire. Please tell me who you think it will be?**

**Nature Fautus**


	15. Carnal

**Hello everyone, Mate is updated at last...now this chapter will have adult themes..if you cant handle that, I encourage you to abandon this story now while you still can. Hope you enjoy, my lovelies**

* * *

Amelia slept soundly in the arms of Marcus, as her other two mates paced in the room; as quietly as they could. The three were expected to leave soon, having to go back to Italy, even with the new threat in the area; they had been gone too long. However, the mere thought set their frozen hearts on fire.

"We can't leave her, not with this new threat." Caius hissed, hating the very idea of their sweet Amelia in danger.

Aro nodded softly. "I agree, but we have to return to Volterra."

"Brother, it is not safe for her. Sure, the Cullens will try and keep her safe, but if they fail." The blonde said in response. "I'm not leaving."

"Caius, do you think I want to leave? Do you think Marcus wishes to leave?" Aro snapped as quietly as he could, his eyes beginning to darken as he growled at his younger by appearance brother. "None of us do, but she is not mated to the guard, Cullen, or simple Nomad, she is mated to us."

Marcus who had stayed quiet during the spat finally spoke. "Brother, it is November 19th..now we have already agreed to stay till December..correct?"

"Yes?" Aro replied.

"Amelia mentioned a winter break, where they have about two weeks off. Why not we wait until then, she stays with us in Italy through Christmas, and when she needs to return to school...have Demetri and Felix go with her." Marcus suggested, and his two brothers began kicking themselves, trying to figure out how they missed that.

Caius nodded at this. "That is a wonderful suggestion, you think Amelia will want to?"

"Demetri mentioned, she keeps asking about the city and the neighboring city of Florence." Marcus replied.

"Will a member of the Cullen family want to accompany her?" Aro wondered.

"If they do, let them." Marcus replied, gaining surprised looks. "If our mate will take comfort in one of her sisters or brothers being with us, then let who ever."

Aro nodded slowly at that, it made sense in his head to have a Cullen accompany her; if this was what she wanted. He would not complain, and he certainly won't stand in her way; unless necessary. "I see your point brother, but we should discuss this with her."

"Absolutely-" Marcus paused, when he felt a small shift in their mate's form. Her startling green eyes looking up at him soon after. "Mia cara, did we wake you?"

"Its fine." She said in response, her voice barely a whisper as the girl was not fully aware. "What are you talking about?"

"December." Caius whispered, and her eyes saddened at the mere mention of the month. "We were discussing the possibility of you joining us through Christmas in Volterra." He clarified.

Amelia sat up, her eyes wide. "I'm awake now." That statement caused an array of chuckles. "I would also love to." She added with a grin.

"We were also thinking, you may wish to ask any of the Cullens to join you, perhaps even your sister would care to join us." Aro added, the mention of her sister caused her to perk up even more than she already was.

Amelia was in the coven leaders arms soon after, having jumped from the bed, to him. "Really?" Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, as soon as he nodded. "I love you." She squealed happily.

"It was Marcus's idea." Caius replied, gaining a dark look from Aro.

Amelia pursed her lips. "You weren't trying to take credit were you?"

"He was." Caius answered for his brother, who's glare grew only darker.

"Aro." She whispered, and he turned back to her. "No kisses."

He whimpered at that. "Amore."

"No." She teased, winking at him.

Aro soon understood this was a game to her. "Well if you don't give kisses, than I guess I must take what is mine." She playfully started to struggle, and he allowed her to escape behind Caius. Her arms could be seen wrapping around the blondes torso, as she stretched to reach his neck.

"You deserve a few kisses, don't you Caius?" Her voice could be heard, before head was seen, as she kissed what her lips could reach of his neck.

"You are playing a dangerous game, mia Amor." Aro growled suddenly, while Caius knelt down so she had better access. Truth be told, he was the one the craved the most attention from his mate. She gave willingly, of course. However, as of late she had been spending a lot more time with Marcus then either Aro and Caius; it bothering the two greatly.

"What are you going to do about it, Aro?" She taunted in response, oh yes Amelia was playing a very dangerous game indeed. As he sped over to her quickly.

"It is time you and I had a midnight stroll." He hissed in her ear, before jumping out of the bedroom window with her in his arms.

"Aro, I have nosy neighbors." She reminded, as he began sprinting to the forest.

"No one saw." He replied in response as they ran, she desperately trying not to laugh in the night, her lips finding his neck to help with that. "Thought you said no kisses for me?"

"Ah, I can't punish myself anymore." She whined playfully as they made it to the clearing, where the Cullens had played baseball together. He all but dropping her to the ground, as gently as he could. "Hey, it's cold ya know." She whispered, at the snow-covered land.

Aro removed his cloak in response, laying it upon the ground before gently pushing her on top. "You had your kicks teasing me, mia cara. It is now my turn." He propping himself on top of her body, causing the poor girl to swallow her saliva.

"Aro…." She whispered, before his lips claimed hers. A deep moan escaping her form, as soon as he did. No matter the teasing she gave him, in the end she would always succumb to her mate. He was her most sacred drug.

"Yes?" He asked, having heard her thoughts. His cold muscle touching her lips, before traveling down to her neck to continue his travels. Her body growing hotter in the cold atmosphere that they were in.

Amelia didn't reply, her hands starting to travel up his form, finding the buttons of his shirt. His own quickly stopping her.

"No, mia cara. We are not going that far." He grinned.

"How far were you thinking?" She replied in response, wanting the man more than ever.

"We are just making out, like the couples do these days...nothing more." He teased, making her groan in frustration. "You liked teasing me, you must be able to take what you serve."

Amelia glared at that, before smirking. "Guess, Caius will be the first one I suck off."

Aro snarled at that. "Don't you dare."

"What, clearly you don't want it." She teased in response, once again crashing their lips together, moans now coming from both sides as they gripped on to one another.

Everything came to a halt however, when she began shivering violently. "Time to return." He whispered softly.

"Indeed." She replied sadly, reaching up to kiss him one more time; enjoying the time alone. Between school, taking care of her late father's house, and her music competitions to start off; she missed this.

When she and Aro returned home, dawn was slowly approaching, as Marcus opened the door for them. Bella was up, having pancakes on the table and ready.

"That smells great, Bella." Amelia said softly, before she started walking up the stairs. "I'm just going to wash up." Marcus seemed to try and say something, but she was already making her way to the bathroom. Opening the door only to freeze, as someone was in the shower. That someone from what she could see had blonde hair.

Quietly, at least as she could stripped from her clothing. Her face was beat red, as she tried to will herself to enter the curtain. Slowly, making her way to him, and of course the tile had to creak making him very much aware of her presence.

"Amelia?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, her hand about to pullback the curtain.

"What are you doing, mia Amor?" He asked, his back still to her.

He could heal her gulp, as she took the final leap of faith and entered the shower; her arms wrapping around herself. "Joining you." Her voice quiet, as he spun around in shock at seeing his mate. His red eyes darkening, as he took in her bare form. The innocent act of trying to cover herself, caused his mouth to fill with venom as he was desperate to gulp down.

"Amelia."0 He breathed, as she began to look him up and down. Her eyes traveling his pale form, with perfectly sculpted abs, straight to his rather impressive member.

"Holy shit." She breathed, as she could see his interest standing tall.

Caius smirked slightly, before gently removing her hands from her chest. "Beautiful." He purred, before taking her chin in his fingers. "You truly are the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She teased in response, and he grinned.

His lips hovering over hers for a split moment. "You are more, than I could ever be." With that, their lips were pressed against one another in passion.

**0.o.0**

"Dora, my sweet." A beautiful brunette questioned, with a voice of bells, as they walked through the forest. Her lips dripping gently with fresh blood, as a camper laid drained on the trail, her red eyes wide and mad.

The blonde beside her, equally gorgeous in every way looked over, red eyes just as wide and crazy. "Yes, Sully?" She asked, her voice dripping like honey.

"Why on earth would they downgrade from us?" Sully questioned curiously.

"I don't know, but it just isn't right...but the human will pay." Dora replied with a grin.

The dark haired goddess gave her own grin. "And once they realize how truly weak she is."

"How unfit of a Queen the food is." Dora added with a laugh.

**"They will beg for our return." **Both women cackled, as they lunged at each other. Shredding clothes, as they gave into their own carnal sins, that their husbands decided to abandon.

"Sully, we won't let them come back to us?" Dora asked, as the other woman dipped her head between her legs.

"No, we will end their existence and take over ourselves." Sully replied calmly, while arching her back in bliss, their plans falling into play. Their former husbands would not be prepared for them, they would fall.

* * *

**Can you guess who? Our goal is 40 reviews, can we do it?**

**Nature Faustus**


	16. Danger

**Hello, lovely readers I am back with another exciting chapter. More challenging questions will be at the bottom of this lovely chapter, but I will say the plot thickens XD**

* * *

Amelia sat in the Cullen's house, most everyone had gone off the hunt, except for Jane and Alec. They would wait with their mother figure and Queen, as she had turned the news on the television.

_**"Another body was discovered this morning, on the hiking trail off of La Push."**_ The news anchor said calmly, making the three in the room sit up straight. _**"Carrying the same bite marks, and lack of blood was also found with this one, as the Police are labeling the killer as The Vampire."**_

"Oh Fuck!" Amelia cried out, her head slamming back on the couch.

Jane sighed softly. "We have to find the person responsible for this, and soon."

"I agree, one hundred percent." Amelia told her. "This is placing everyone in danger, vampire and human alike."

Alec nodded is agreement. "Who ever this is needs to be stopped, this will place pressure on every vampire who hunts. Both normal and vegetarian diets."

"The Cullens and Denali's less likely to be as affected, but I agree. Something has to be done, the criminals have no respect for the Volturi what so ever-"

_**"It says here, a necklace was discovered at the crime scene. A gold V shape."**_ The anchor suddenly said, which had the three whipping their heads up as a picture of the Volturi crest flashed on camera.

Amelia pinched herself gaining two surprised looks. "One could hope, that this was a very bad and fucked up dream." She told them in response, and they slowly nodded. Grabbing her phone gently, she sent a group text to all of her favorite vampires.

_'Family meeting_!' The text read, as she relayed it to Jane and Alec as well. They nodded instantly.

"Master Caius is going to be pissed." Jane warned.

"I can calm Caius down, don't worry about that." Amelia promised, right as the Cullens walked in. Her mates along with Demetri and Felix were a little ways away.

"What's the 911?" Emmett asked, looking amused before he took note of the very serious expression.

"Have to wait for the rest of the Volturi coven, but they found another body." Amelia answered calmly. "With the Volturi crest laying near or upon it."

"Holy shit." Jasper stated in shock.

"Edward, go get Bella." Amelia said, and he nodded while leaving

"There is something else." Rosalie said, her eyes wide with concern.

Amelia didn't have to answer, as the news anchor spoke. _**"As of right now, the new Chief of Police as said there are no true leads, on finding the real identity of The Vampire killer."**_

"Oh god." Esme gasped.

"Please tell me," the voice of Demetri cut in. "We heard that wrong."

Amelia looked up to see very concerned faces upon her mates and the two guards. "I wish I could." She replied, moving to the three loves of her life. Touching Aro's cheek first, and his eyes were thrown open wide in shock.

"Our crest." He breathed, making Caius and Marcus look at their brother. "Our crest was found at the scene."

"My love." Amelia replied, pulling him close to her for a moment.

Caius looked unsure on how to act, he was beyond pissed. As he felt his mate wrap her arms around him slowly. "Amelia, be careful..I don't want to accidentally hurt you right now."

"You won't." She whispered, kissing his jaw; before moving to Marcus.

"Everything we built, it may be ruined." Marcus whispered.

Amelia eyed him for a moment, before touching his cheek. His red troubled eyes meeting her serious green ones. "We won't let that happen."

Edward returned with Bella shortly after, she having been watching the news at home already knew. "What will we do?"

"My Coven will need to leave Forks." Carlisle suggested.

"Carlisle, that maybe what they want." That made everyone look to Amelia. "Think about it, if you leave and the killing here stops...that would put the police at your door; wherever you are."

"She's right." Aro stated. "We can't up and leave either, for the same reason."

Amelia nodded, it being the middle of November almost Thanksgiving to be exact. "However laying low is a good idea." She said calmly.

Cullens nodded, as did the Volturi. "Extra protection of oneself." Felix stated. "Always looking over our shoulders is gonna bite."

Amelia looked at Aro, before taking his hand. Seeing his reaction to her idea, before speaking. He nodded calmly, in understanding.

"That is an excellent idea." He voiced as well.

"That idea not be, and no offense..animals." Demetri voiced, the Cullens simply shrugging.

"No, blood bags." Amelia stated, and all the Volturi seemed to think on that.

"Excellent idea." Marcus finally agreed. "We won't have to worry about being caught in the midst of feeding."

Caius nodded. "I may not like the idea, but it does have good intentions..and crazy enough to work."

Carlisle smiled at the brilliance. "I can get the blood, being a doctor; or at least get enough of a distraction for someone to sneak off with it." He said.

"I'll do it." Amelia stated simply, everyone looking at her with shock and admiration. "We should also get a look at the bodies."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Edward, how did you know when Victoria took my father's life?" She asked in response.

"Her venom was still on the wound- Amelia you were made to be a detective." He replied.

"Problem solving, it's my specialty." She replied.

"Which means we need two distractions, one so the blood can be snuck out, two to get to the morgue." Amelia said calmly, turning to her mates. "I suggest one of you go to the morgue, with the necklace being found its safe to say they were once or currently are a member of the coven."

Caius nodded. "Demetri, will go to the morgue as he can hone in on the scent."

"Now, who wants to do the distraction?" Everyone turned to Bella in that split second.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Bella asked calmly.

"You are the neighborhood clutz." Amelia replied.

"I didn't snowboard down a cliff." Bella replied, making everyone but Aro look at the Queen of the Vampires.

"No, but you did jump off of one." Amelia retorted. "Also you trip on air."

"Back to you falling of a cliff." Caius stated, looking at his mate with concern.

Amelia sighed. "Didn't see the sign until it didn't matter anymore, and went down a 200 foot slope, luckily snow is a great cushion." She answered.

"Still didn't keep you out of the wheelchair for two years after the fact." Bella stated.

"True, now back to the task at hand Bella." Amelia retorted, while rolling her eyes. "I can easily hack into the hospital database and disable the security cameras, but still will need eyes everywhere…"

Bella looked at her sister with shock. "You realize you get caught, bye bye Oxford right."

"Bella, there is something so much more at stake than me going to the fucking college." Amelia stated, clearly annoyed at her sister.

"Just stating a fact." Bella replied.

"And I am stating my own, the security and secrecy of the vampire world is more important." Amelia said, and everyone looked at her, she was willing to throw away her human future for them.

"We will bail your ass out, don't ya worry." Emmett said simply.

"Then disappear with you to Italy." Felix agreed afterwards.

Carlisle walked up to Amelia, before wrapping his arms around her. "You have our backs, and we have yours."

"Familia est sempiternum (**Family is forever**)" Amelia replied, and he squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Semper enim est cor meum (**Forever is the heart**)" He replied.

"Et cor domus (**The heart is family.**)" The two said together, before pulling away, she moved to stand back with her mates. Smiling brightly at Carlisle, at her eternal father.

"Pater aeterna. (**Eternal father**.)" Carlisle smiled just as bright as she voiced the words in her heart.

**0.o.0**

Meanwhile, Chief Stevens was reviewing the case, studying pictures of the apparent bite marks on the victim. Writing in her notebook calmly.

_'Subject, appears to have some sort of unknown substance coming from the injury. I will know more once the labs have finished testing.' _Her carefully cursive filled writing continued. _'The Vampire, is one sick and twisted individual. I just fear there may be more than one. As the necklace matches the same symbol as the boyfriend, that Amelia Swan has. However, without sufficient evidence I cannot prosecute him, his family, the Swan sisters, or the Cullens.' _

Chief Stevens froze, as she looked at the file labeled with the Cullens name on it. Strange things have happened since they arrived back in Forks with their friends, and it seemed the Swan sisters were right in the middle of it. She hoped her conclusion on Amelia and Isabella was wrong, because if not that would link them with their father's killers, or at the very least they knew who it was. Both were terrible conclusions, but those were the only options.

Stevens thoughts were interrupted with her phone ringing. "Chief Stevens." She answered calmly.

_"I'm faxing the results of the substance to you, you won't believe what is showing up." _The voice of her lab technician spoke, he sounded quite excited.

Moving to the machine, she grabbed the paper that had printed. "What am I looking at."

_"The substance is some sort of venom, more to that I was able to get a match in DNA..of a woman who disappeared almost 2000 years ago." _He explained, and instantly she grabbed the second sheet.

"Sulpicia Duncan, where have I heard that name before?" Stevens questioned.

_"She was the daughter of the great Warrior Duncan from ancient Greece. Remember archeologists dug up his tumb a few years back." _The man replied.

"Oh yes, I watched the documentary...but how did you get this DNA match?" Stevens questioned.

_"Well I crossed all the DNA in our database, and it showed it had about a 50 percent match to a bit of lasting bone marrow that was recovered from our dead warrior. He had only one child." _Was the explanation.

The Chief stared at this information. "We need to keep this between us for now." She eventually said. "This has given us more questions than answers."

"_I completely agree."_ The technician said calmly.

With that, the phone call ended and Stevens sighed as she scanned the new information. "How is your DNA on this victim?" She wondered, before placing the information in the Cullen file. She made a note to go and speak with the Swan sisters in the morning.

* * *

**Alright my lovely readers here are the questions, you can either choose one or answer both it is entirely up to you.**

**1) Will Vampires become public knowledge, and if so how will the world react?**

**2) How will Aro, Marcus, and Caius react to learning that DNA can be traced back to vampires?**

**Please answer, and the challenge is to get this to at least 45 reviews, can we do it. I think we can.**

**Nature Fautsus**


	17. Sulpicia part 1

**This chapter may surprise you, but before reading..would Carlisle really let Amelia throw away her future...I don't think so. Anyway, please** enjoy.

* * *

Amelia sighed softly, as she laid in the bed with her mates. The computer in her hand, as she was getting a feel for the Hospital's database. She could feel their red eyes, watching every movement, which was emphasised everytim Caius kissed her head. "I love you." She whispered, after the fifth kiss.

"Good, because I love you." He replied. "What you are doing for us, you have no idea how much means to me."

"Or to us." Marcus spoke for both Aro and himself.

Her dark haired lover nodded in agreement. "We understand this is very risky for you, after working so hard. We could have Chelsea manipulate anyone, you know that." Aro whispered.

"Yes, but then she would be seen on the security cameras." Amelia replied, calmly. "Carlisle can get blood out of the hospital, he's done it before, but it would look odd for Demetri to be looking at a body." She added.

Caius's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Carlisle, has snuck human blood?"

"He did for when Jasper first joined, helped ease the cravings." She whispered in response. "Still does, but he doesn't have enough for everyone."

"Which is why, he must get more now." Marcus nodded his head in understanding.

"Good thing he is a doctor, otherwise this would be harder." She added softly, while looking through everything.

"Sis." Bella's voice called, making the four look up. "I've got good news, and bad news."

"Even more bad news?" She asked in response.

"The body was Sue Clearwater." Bella replied.

Amelia looked up instantly in shock and horror. "No."

"Yeah." Bella said, Amelia looked away to try and compose her emotions.

"Sue Clearwater?" Marcus asked.

Amelia looked back at him. "Seth and Leah Clearwater's mother, their father was killed about a year ago." She replied softly. "They are only fifteen and sixteen."

"Seth Clearwater, that's the young boy that's in the pack of Shapeshifters?" Aro asked.

"Yes, their mother wasn't one." Amelia replied.

Bella nodded, before speaking. "Seth has agreed to let Demetri accompany him into the morgue."

"How the fuck did that happen, no offense but Leah hates vampires." Amelia stated, her mates looking at her before they looked back at Bella.

"I don't know." Bella replied.

"I'm going to, something about that doesn't feel right." Amelia said simply.

"Absolutely not." Caius cut in.

Amelia looked at her blonde lover. "Seth won't hurt me."

"We know this how? You are mated to three Vampire's, who carry the crest that was upon their mother's bod-" He was cut off as a car pulled into the driveway of the Swan residence.

Bella moved instantly to the window, before her eyes widened. "Chief Stevens, is outside."

"Oh that's just great." Amelia replied, while standing to move to the window. "I'll handle her, we have nothing to hide here."

Bella nodded, watching as her sister went to,walk out of the room; a familiar V necklace very visible. "Sis, wait." She hissed, moving to hide the crest under her sisters shirt. "Since that is all over TV."

"Right." Amelia replied, her mates obviously not thrilled by this; but they let it happen. "I will be back."

Bella walked down with her sister, Edward was in her room, but she refused to let Amelia go through this alone. Maybe her sister was Queen, but that didn't change the fact, they were sisters. "I will be here."

"I know." Amelia replied, as both girls opened the door. "Chief Stevens, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I need to ask you some questions about the necklace we found at a crime scene." The Chief of Police replied simply.

Amelia nodded, looking confused. "What about it?"

"I saw you wearing something similar." Stevens bluntly stated.

"Yes, it was a gift from my boyfriend." Amelia replied calmly. "It is a family crest."

"A crest?" Stevens asked.

Bella nodded. "Think of it almost like a promise ring, that she was given."

"Exactly like that." Amelia agreed, she smiling at her sister.

Stevens looked between the two girls. "I need to speak with your boyfriend."

"If it's about the case, don't bother. He's back in Italy." Amelia lied smoothly.

"There is no record of that." Stevens said in confusion.

Bella jumped in easily. "That is because the Volturi family is very wealthy, that they have their own private jet." She said.

"Really?" Stevens asked in shock.

Amelia nodded, while pulling out her phone. "Yes." Showing her photos of the red and black interior. "It comes with a private bed and everything."

"My sister is excited about joining the mile high club." Bella laughed brightly, making her sister smack her.

"Bella!"

Chief Stevens just stared at the two girls, obviously having not expected this. Nor, did she know what to do or say. "What about this Demetri Volturi?"

"What about him?" Amelia said, becoming very protective instantly.

Stevens smiled at this, seeing her way in. "Can I speak with him?"

"You would have to ask him not me." Amelia said quickly realising that the woman wanted a reaction out of her.

"I will." Stevens replied. "If you know anything, and you don't tell me." She started, finally getting to her point of being here. "That will place you alongside your father's killer."

Amelia's eyes went wide, before they narrowed. "Who the fuck, do you think you are?" She demanded. "Do not come back to my property without a warrant, because if you..I will sue your ass."

Stevens said nothing as she turned back to her car, and began to walk away. "I will figure out your secrets, and then I will bust both of your asses."

Bella and Amelia watched, as she pulled out of the driveway. "I don't like her." The older twin whispered.

"Neither do I." Amelia responded simply, before slamming the door.

Her mates walked down the stairs along with Edward, making both girls look in their direction. "What will happen when she finds we are not in Italy?" Aro asked.

"I don't know, Bella and I may get arrested for withholding evidence." Amelia replied. "However, I am more worried about what will happen, if she stays on this case."

"She is a very determined woman." Edward whispered.

Amelia nodded, while Aro moved to get the crest out from under her shirt. "Better?" She asked softly, and he nodded instantly.

Bella looked to her sister, before looking to Edward. "Maybe we should go to your house for the night." She suggested.

"That would be wise, Bella." Amelia replied to her sister.

Edward looked confused, before he caught the lustful thoughts of what Amelia wanted to do with her mates. "Yeah, we should go Bella." He agreed, before they left.

"We are not acting on your thoughts." Aro replied simply, making her pout. "We have to much to talk about, but I promise..you will join this mile high club eventually."

Amelia went from a nice ivory to a tomato in an instant. "You caught on to that."

"Oh yes." Caius grinned. "You are dirty girl."

"No, I'm your dirty girl." The three laughed at this.

"You are still not going to the morgue." Aro said simply.

"Yes I am." Amelia said simply. "Look, I know Seth..and I know Leah. If she is there with Demetri..I don't know what she would do to him. If I'm there, it's a significant less likelihood that he will be hurt."

"The answer is no." Marcus replied simply.

**0.o.0**

"Are you sure, they said you could come?" Demetri asked, the following morning. As Amelia had,snuck out of her house, surprisingly with much success.

"Not gonna lie, they are gonna pissed." She replied, looking to him as he sighed. "However, you are my best friend..and don't get me wrong I love Leah and Seth, but with the circumstances..I don't hear that someone was hurt because of anger and hate."

"I am your best friend?" Demetri asked, looking at his new Queen in shock. She truly had taken a liking to this particular guard.

"Yes Demetri, and I know if I wasn't mated to Aro, Marcus, and Caius..the likelihood of us meeting would have been slim." She whispered. "If that was the case, I don't know how my life would differ. Sure I would have all the Cullens and I love them deeply, but having two vampire families..is probably the best thing in the world, and I thank God everyday that you are part of it."

The tracker was at a loss for words, his Queen-no his new friend, felt this strongly towards him. Deep inside Demetri was jealous of his Master's, wishing Amelia was his instead, but that wasn't meant to be; nor will he act on it. "Thank you."

"Always." She replied.

Demetri didn't know what to do, so decided to change the subject. "Were you upset when Carlisle told you not to hack into the hospital's camera's for him?"

"A little, because I wanted to help him out; but I understand. He knows I'm already jeopardizing my way to Oxford, he doesn't want me to to to prison either." Amelia explained.

"None of us want that." Demetri replied. "Felix, Jane, Alec, and I had already created a plan to break you out."

Her response was a rather unlady like snort. "Really?"

"Yup." He chuckled.

They laughed as they pulled into the hospital, Seth and Leah were waiting for them. Amelia was the first out, hugging both wolves. "I am so sorry." She told them.

"Yeah." Seth whispered, his voice quiet from all the tears he had shed.

Leah just glared at Demetri. "You will find the leech that did this, right?" She demanded, pulling away when Amelia tried to place a hand on her arm.

The tracker was unfazed by the use of name calling. "Yes." He replied. "They were unfortunately once part of the Volturi, which lucky for us means I know their voice, scent, and face. I can hone in and find them."

"I want to deliver the killing blow." Leah growled.

"The torch will be yours." Amelia promised. "Now please, we don't need the world hearing this conversation."

Demetri and Seth both nodded in agreement, as they slowly walked inside. The vampire and his Queen walking side by side, unaware that a familiar 66 mustang had pulled up and was waiting for them to leave.

Leah took his brother's hand, as they made it to where their mother was lying under a sheet. Both looking at the doctor, as he revealed the face; tears falling from Seth.

"Mom." He whispered, and Amelia had to look away as well. Tears of her own falling as she had known the woman for many years, however a pause was taken from her. Demetri's eyes had flown open wide, and if possible he was paler than before.

"I will give you a moment." The doctor told the Clearwater children as he left, allowing Amelia to move a little closer.

"Get out." Leah told her before she could say anything. "I hope your tracker got enough, because I don't want to be in the same room as you right now."

The redhead was in shock, but nodded her head respectfully and began to leave. Caius waiting outside the building with Marcus as they did. "Fuck."

"That's one way to put it." Marcus replied simply.

"You have no idea, Master." Demetri whispered, taking note of Aro's scent coming from the backseat.

Caius rounded on the tracker. "You will drive the Kia, your Queen will ride with us."

"Can I say one thing?" Demetri questioned, gaining a few nods before he walked up to the car. "Sulpicia is in Forks."

* * *

**Questions: What will Aro's reaction be, in the next chapter? Will Chief Stevens arrest Amelia, and if so on what grounds? **

**I hope you all enjoy pondering over this, and have a great day.**

**Nature Faustus**


	18. Trust

**Now, this chapter was extremely difficult as I did not,know if I should focus on Sulpicia; because Aro probably would need time to gather his thoughts. Mean, how would you feel if you found out your Ex wife was behind breaking all of the laws in the book? So, I'm afraid this chapter won't touch on that exactly yet...but don't worry there will be plenty of Sulpicia and Athenodora bashing in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

_Recap_

_The redhead was in shock, but nodded her head respectfully and began to leave. Caius waiting outside the building with Marcus as they did. "Fuck."_

_"That's one way to put it." Marcus replied simply._

_"You have no idea, Master." Demetri whispered, taking note of Aro's scent coming from the backseat._

_Caius rounded on the tracker. "You will drive the Kia, your Queen will ride with us."_

_"Can I say one thing?" Demetri questioned, gaining a few nods before he walked up to the car. "Sulpicia is in Forks."_

_0.o.0_

Aro was frozen solid after he heard that, Demetri took the Kia and Amelia sat across from her mates. Two of which, we glaring at her.

"You deliberately disobeyed us." Caius stated.

"I know." She replied.

Marcus eyed her before adding. "We know you trust the shifters..we don't! We don't know them! Their mother was killed by someone with our crest!"

Amelia went quiet as he shouted at her, looking down like a wounded kitten. "I had-"

"No." Caius replied. "I don't want an excuse, we ask you not to do something..not because we don't think you can handle it, not because we are wanting to stand in your way. We are terrified of losing you, especially now that we know the culprit."

"Sulpicia..who is she?" Amelia asked instantly at that, looking at Aro.

He looked at her for a moment, before looking away. "She was my wife, we married knowing that one day we would find our true companion..our mate. However, as time went by you could say I grew fond of her; but she was greedy with power. She did not love me for me, and I knew this. She loved the power I gave her."

"She met my former wife, Athenodora..and we knew they were mates." Caius told her. "But, they continued being married to us; for the power."

"That was until we learned of you." Marcus whispered. "We told them, a divorce would be filed and they could stay and be a guard or leave."

Amelia listened softly. "They didn't quietly." She concluded.

"No." Caius replied, looking to her. "Do you understand now, we have many enemies..two of which know all of our secrets..we have to keep you safe."

"You have to keep me safe, and I understand that; but I couldn't let Demetri go alone." She whispered. "Like it or not, he is my best friend in the guard, I was the only shot of keeping him safe. If I hadn't been there, no telling what Leah would have done."

Aro turned to her. "We respect that you wish to keep an eye on the guard, as they do you. We understand, that it seems like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and you feel like you must see it through."

"However, to lie to our faces. That will take time to return the trust." Marcus told her, and she nodded looking down.

Amelia hadn't cried much, maybe during when her father was killed. That was a troubling time, but she hated crying in front of anyone; so she tried not to let it happen. Most part, she could succeed; but now. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as the pain radiated through her chest.

The three kings felt it to, but they did not act on it. She had to know the gravity of such actions, as painful as it was. "You will stay at the Cullen house tonight, Demetri will patrol along with Jane, Alec, Felix, my brother's, and myself." Aro said finally, his voice quiet as he eyed her.

Amelia didn't answer, not a single word could be uttered. She managed to dry her eyes for when they pulled up to the Cullen house, she gave Demetri a small smile; but she looked defeated. His red eyes turned to his Masters who glared at him, and he knew they were both in trouble for her being there. He knew his punishment was a double patrol, along with pinpointing exactly where the former Queens were.

Caius led her into the house, where he watched as she walked over to the Cullens. His red eyes could see the smile on her face, that did not meet the beautiful green eyes. It pained him to see the defeated look on her face; truly. But, she had to understand where he was coming from.

Amelia looked to him, before returning to her mates sides. "I'm going to bed." Kissing all three of their cheeks.

Aro caught a brief glance in her mind from the kiss, but he did not act on the pain filled thought. Though it caused his chest to fill with agony, he knew time would be needed to heal. Trust was not something so freely given, and it was taken advantage of.

"Please don't leave her like that." Bella whispered, making the three look at her. "Please."

"You don't get to interfere in this." Caius told the Swan simply, before they left.

Carlisle sighed, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. "I know this is difficult, but they feel betrayed."

"She didn't mean-"

"I know, we all know; but she did lie." The Cullen leader explained.

Edward held his mate close to him. "For vampires, the males are dominant." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, we are protective." Emmett agreed, wrapping his own arms around Rosalie.

There was one male in the room however, who did not necessarily agree or disagree. That was Jasper, sure he would protect Alice with his life; but he wouldn't change her. Which was why during that night, he went upstairs to Amelia's personal room.

A tray of food was waiting for her, that Esme had left no one would force her to leave; but that wouldn't stop him from entering the room. "Amelia." He whispered, once he opened the door. Only to find her in the fetal position by the window.

"Jasper?" She asked, looking up, and her bloodshot eyes broke him. He ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm staying here." He whispered, as he tried to push a calming feeling upon her.

"They hate me." Amelia whispered.

"No." Jasper told her simply. "They love you, they are hurt and you are hurt. The four of you need to sit down, and talk." He explained. "Yes, they are disappointed; but you did lie."

"I know, but I only wanted to help." She replied, sobbing into his chest.

Jasper sighed, holding her close to him. "We all know that. You have been thrust into this world, as the Queen, and even though you are a legal adult, you are still a teenager." He explained. "You are being forced to grow up even faster, and you are trying to adapt the best you can."

"They won't want to talk to me." She whispered having stopped sobbing as he spoke.

"You are their mate, you made a mistake. They will understand that, it will take time. But, it also takes communication." Jasper whispered. "The four of you, have been caught up in the passion and heat of first discovering one another, without completing the bond. Emotions are running high, and with everything that is going on-" he didn't need to finish.

Amelia nodded. "I understand."

Jasper smiled, before he moved her to the bed. "Now you need to get your rest."

"Jasper, please don't leave." She asked, and he nodded. Climbing in beside her.

"I will stay, but just for the night." He told her calmly, as his sister, friend, and Queen curled to his chest. Alice joined them soon after, as they both promised to protect her.

**0.o.0**

The next morning, Jasper managed to get the four lovers to sit down together. Amelia sat in a recliner, while her mates on the couch. She eyed her brother calmly, unsure of what to do or say. "Don't give me that look, I am not talking for you." He stated calmly, causing her to look down. "You aren't a coward, quit letting that feeling go through you."

"Quit talking to your Queen in such a way." Caius hissed at him, anger coursing through his veins.

"Wouldn't have to, if she would stop being a chicken." Jasper replied, actually causing Amelia to snort in laughter. Aro narrowed his eyes at him darkly at that, but decided to do a very unusual thing and stay quiet.

Marcus was not as forgiving. "You have no right to speak about her, or to us in such a fashion."

"When we have all been idiots, he does." Amelia whispered, finally understanding everything Jasper said last night. Her mates turned to her simply, they taking note of her dark circles, and still rather bloodshot eyes. They knew she had cried quite a bit last night, as they had heard her, taking every fiber in their beings not to react as they did.

"How, have we been idiots?" Caius asked.

Amelia sighed softly. "We really haven't taken the time to talk about everything, and figure out where the four of us truly stand in this relationship. I know I am mated to you, I know I am Queen, and I know that I love you..that is really it." She told them calmly, and Jasper smiled as she was starting to take the initiative to communicate.

Marcus listened to her in understanding. "We don't really know each other personally, our emotions of finding each other are starting to simmer down, and now we are rushing to keep peace."

The Cullen boy spoke gently as well. "Amelia also has really just turned 18, in ever retrospect she is still a kid."

"Thank you Jasper." She replied, unsure on how to feel about that.

"Oh you know it is true, maturity doesn't come with age. Mean look at Edward he has just entered his hundreds, and his response to an accident was pack the whole family and leave." Jasper explained, and she looked at him calmly and nodded.

Caius looked at the boy. "What you are saying is your Queen isn't mature?"

"No, what I am saying is her mind is still maturing. On top of that she now has an entire new personality, and I am guessing you and your Queen side are constantly arguing?" Jasper asked.

"Probably as much as you and the Major." Amelia replied.

Turning to look at the three kings. "One personality will win at any given time. Amelia can be pushed back and the Queen takes over, and sometimes they work together."

"That doesn't excuse the lies." Aro finally spoke, and Amelia moved to him.

Kneeling down by his side calmly, his red eyes watching her every move. "I know it doesn't, and I truly am sorry for ever doing so. I want to be a good mate, and I want to be a good Queen...I don't know how to be both at the same time though..and I am sorry for that." She whispered, and their eyes widened at her words.

"We know you are trying." Marcus finally said, a soft smile on his face. "Also, you are a good Queen. A good Queen would accompany her guard to watch their back, and you are a good mate...we all just made a mistake."

Amelia jumped into his lap after that. "Can we start over?"

Aro looked at her, before kissing her head. "Hello, my love. I am Aro Volturi."

She grinned, before moving to kiss the three softly. "I love you."

"We love you to." Caius whispered, before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

**Alright, now this chapter turned out to be a lot more fun then I thought it would be..first it has my second favorite Cullens as the front (number one Cullen will always be Carlisle for me, he was the first Vampire I fell for in Twilight, and then New Moon came and I never looked back XD). Jasper I think needed a bit of love, as in Goddess of Love and The Maid, they are in Volterra so not a lot of Cullen interaction. However, here I can give plenty. So, how do you like how Jasper is in this? I think he is the perfect protector and brother figure honestly. Also, how did you feel about the kings having to learn this lesson, along with Amelia? **

**Nature Faustus**


	19. Trouble

**Here is another chapter, this one back on track a little while after the fight with her mates, and back with the actual story. I hope you all like this little twist.**

* * *

Amelia was happy to have her mates back, after a rough patch, and though things were still shaky; they seemed alright. However, things were changing fast every day. Even more so when Chief Stevens showed up at the Cullens residence.

"Dr. Carlisle. I can see that Amelia Swan is here as well, along with Isabella?" She asked.

"Yes, Chief Stevens." The Coven leader told her, which Amelia walked out calmly.

"Good evening." The red head told the woman calmly.

Stevens smiled at her, but it did not meet her eyes not one bit. "Good, just making sure you are not leaving the country. Out of curiosity, would you be willing to come down to the station and answer some questions?"

"About what?" Amelia asked, as Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the case, I know you know something. Also some of my officers would like to stay and search this place." The older woman replied.

"You have no right." Carlisle replied simply.

"I have every right."

Amelia eyed her calmly. "Do you have a warrant?" She challenged the older woman, making her look down at the redhead.

"Do you really want to play it like that?" Stevens asked.

"It's not my call, as this is the Cullens home, but I still say no warrant no entrance." Amelia replied simply. "Also, unless you are arresting me..I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Amelia is right, you need a warrant." Carlisle stated calmly. "For both, in order to search my property, and to arrest her." He explained calmly.

"Carlisle, blood is missing at the hospital; I hope I don't find it here." Chief Stevens said calmly.

"Blood?" Amelia asked, being able to act so easily; truly was a gift. "You think Carlisle, had something to do with it?"

"He was the last one to log into where the blood was stored." The older woman explained calmly.

Amelia looked at the Chief calmly. "You have no right to accuse this man of being a thief. He saves lives, while you harass. I hope I speak for both him and myself, if you come back here or to my house without a warrant. I will have your badge."

The Chief just eyed the two, before she nodded. "I will get that warrant, and if you Ms. Swan are hiding something..I will personally place you in prison."

"Not if I get your badge first." Amelia replied, before the woman walked away. Carlisle and the young redhead walked back inside.

"What did we miss?" Caius asked, as he stepped forward first. The three had been out trying to track Sulpicia and Athenodora down.

"Oh the Chief of Police just threatened to throw your mate in prison." Emmett replied. "Though must say, you have the perfect response."

"She is trying to prove she can handle this job, Forks is a peaceful place and she came from Alaska, another rather peaceful place." Amelia whispered.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked.

"I am fine, but the next time she shows up. She will have a warrant." Amelia replied.

Aro eyed his mate calmly. "A warrant to do what?"

"Search this house." Amelia stated. "She claims to want to do so, because of the missing blood from the hospital; but I don't think that is the case."

"She's onto us." Edward whispered. "She thinks we are the ones responsible for all of this."

"We aren't-" Bella tried.

"I know that, and you know that. She doesn't, she is following any lead she can find." Amelia answered her sister. "Alice, how long do we have..to make this house as human as possible?"

"Two days, max." Alice replied softly. "Amelia, she will also arrest and interrogate you; but I don't know when."

Amelia sighed softly. "We will cross that when it happens, until then..I would suggest the blood goes on the private jet."

"I agree." Carlisle replied, handing over a bag. Felix and Demetri quickly got to work.

"Esme." Amelia whispered. "We need to stock the kitchen."

"Absolutely." The kindest, most Angel like of the Cullens agreed.

Amelia smiled, looking to Bella softly. "Come Sis, we will do that."

"We will take care of the bathrooms." Emmett and Jasper raised their hands.

Amelia smiled, as both she and her sister left for her sisters truck. "No killing us."

"This again." Bella laughed as they both climbed into the cab, and drove away.

**Sulpicia**

"They are making this way to easy." The dark haired, sadistic female vampire all but purred. "I knew giving hints to the humans would be a great idea."

"That you did, my love." Athenodora whispered, as they stayed crouched in the forest. "But, we can't take her yet."

"No, you are absolutely right. That will come when she is at her most vulnerable, and no doubt the little Cullen is about to see what is to happen." Sulpicia agreed, as they watched the old beat up truck travel down the road.

"Reneta, our sweet pet." Athenodora called. "You want Aro, for yourself correct?"

"Yes, my true Queens." The beautiful strawberry blonde vampire exclaimed.

Sulpicia eyed her, having always known she had a thing for her former husband. "We will see that he falls for you, once we strike Amelia down. However, please run the truck off the road."

"Thank you my Queen." Reneta exclaimed, before taking off.

"Idiot." Athenodora laughed.

Sulpicia tisked softly. "Now, Athena...she is in love and without a mate. She has no idea that killing his, will ultimately kill him."

"This should be fun."

**0.o.0**

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting in the Cullen residence. The house only needed the human food, when a strange feeling of panic and despair filled them.

"What is going on!" Caius bit out, gripping at his chest. Looking at his brothers who were doing the same.

"Amelia, she is hurt." Marcus replied, desperation overcoming the three as Carlisle ran in. "Amelia?"

"Both Bella and Amelia are being rushed to the hospital, the truck rolled over." He explained, and the four vampires ran instantly. The rest of the Cullen family and Volturi guard were already on their way.

Aro sat in the front seat next to his long time friend. "Did they tell you anything more?" He asked, his voice strained with worry.

"Not a thing, only that one of the girls would need intensive care; but I wasn't told which." Carlisle replied, as they pulled up to the hospital. Chief Stevens was waiting, looking at Aro with confusion.

"Your back so soon, or did you ever leave?" She asked.

"Chief Stevens, is that really all that you care about?" Carlisle snapped at the woman.

The older woman sighed, but shook her head. "Isabella is fine, and Amelia is in surgery."

"Surgery?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she was flung from the truck. She had four broken ribs, and a punctured lung, and was impaled by a skinny branch. Luckily the branch missed anything important." The woman explained.

The three Volturi males just looked at one another, before being allowed inside the hospital. Edward wasn't there, obviously he had gone to visit his mate.

"Bella is awake." Alice told them. "She said something about a strawberry blonde, wearing your crest."

"Reneta?" Caius spat.

"Yes, she grabbed Amelia and threw her." Rosalie whispered. "Bella will be able to tell you more, but she's kind of out of it."

"And, Amelia?" Marcus asked.

"We haven't heard anything, but Jasper can take you to the glass. You can watch as the Surgeons work." Esme whispered, while Jasper stood.

The three followed, finding their guard was there watching the entire thing. However what stumped them, was seeing Amelia or a form of her standing inside by her physical body while she was being worked on.

"You see her to, right Masters?" Jane asked softly.

"Yes." Caius whispered, as their mate looked up at them.

"She can Astral project." Aro breathed softly in wander.

* * *

**Who said she could Astral Project, one of my lovely viewers guessed it.**

**Nature Faustus.**


	20. Hospital

**Warning: Similar to chapter 12 in the Maid, this following chapter holds extreme fluffy and cuteness. Also Aro, Marcus, and Caius will be extremely OCC in this chapter. **

**A surgeon and Anesthesiologist are mentioned by name, but to give a face as they won't be very notable..but still to give a face to a name. Dr. Johnson the Surgeon is played by Benedict Cumberbatch, because holy shit that voice...and Dr. Graham the Anesthesiologist is played by Robert Dawny Jr, because fuck it I love him 3000. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Astral form of their mate stared at them for a long time, before her eyes went wide and she began pulsing. The vampires were confused before she disappeared, making them all look to one another. That was until the doctors working on their mate began panicking.

"Heart beat falling!" Aro and his brothers snapped their heads back, and they all watched as her heart monitor started the long beep.

"No!" Caius could not contain his anguish, as the doctors worked most diligently. The Volturi could only watch as they shocked their Queen and mates body, they could hear her heart struggling even if the monitors wouldn't register.

Luckily, the doctors did succeed in the long run, but it was agonizing to watch for the vampires. As they took great note of monitors having a steady beat again. "We got her." The doctor, well more like a nurse called.

The surgeon nodded his head. "Alright, lets get her fixed up right." He whispered.

Another person who they guest was the person supplying the anesthesia, could be heard whispering to their mate. "Alright young one, we can repair your body to the best of our abilities; the rest is up to you."

Carlisle walked up to the group, looking in as well. "She is strong, always has been."

"We know, but seeing her..so helpless." Marcus whispered, his eyes glistening with venom that he tried desperately to not let fall.

The head of the Cullen family took note that all three kings held the same glistening effect, as did most of the guard; except Demetri. He did not bother keeping the venom in his eyes at bay, the guard let it fall. His best friend Felix wrapped an arm around him, to comfort. It was then Carlisle realized the true impact Amelia had on everyone. She had managed to thaw the hearts of the Volturi, so far just the elite guard and the kings; but he knew. Everyone in Volterra would feel the same way, when they met her.

"Do you know that surgeon?" Caius asked, watching the man work. His gloves coated in his mates blood, as he worked diligently to save her life and body.

Carlisle nodded calmly. "Yes, that is Dr. Johnson. He just transferred here from England, and he has worked miracles."

The blonde king nodded. "What about the person supplying the anesthesia?"

"The Anesthesiologist?" Carlisle asked. "He is a traveler, he goes from one hospital to another all over the country. Dr. Graham, he is a good man, always talks to the patients while they are out."

"We heard him say it is up to her?" Jane spoke turning to the Cullen leader.

"Yes, when someone has been in a violent accident, the doctors, surgeons, and nurses can only do so much. It is ultimately up to the patient whether they want to survive, but I've known Amelia for almost two years now...she has the strongest will that I have ever known." He replied calmly. "She will make it."

Aro had not said a word, until now. "She will, she can't leave us." He murmured, before stiffening. "I hope Chief Stevens, you are not here to harass us."

The older woman having walked up quietly, looked surprised that he knew she was there. "No, I am just seeing how she is doing."

"She is fighting." Carlisle answered her simply. "My daughter is fighting."

"Your daughter?" Stevens asked surprised at the bold statement.

Marcus looked up. "Yes his daughter, they share such a bond. Surely you've noted how quick they are to defend each other, just like the other day at the house. We heard everything."

Chief Stevens sighed. "I am just trying to do my job, families want justice and peace of mind."

"We understand that, but attacking us. Is that really necessary. Yes we get you found our families crest upon one of the unsuspecting victims, and we truly feel sorry for the family that must cope with such a loss." Demetri spoke. "But, harassing us when we have had nothing to do with it. It is barbaric, it is no wonder that there is no like for the police force anymore."

"It is my understanding that Amelia wishes to be in law enforcement one day." Chief Stevens whispered, turning the conversation drastically and smoothly. "I can easily see her in the FBI one day, she has an honest want to defend and protect. I also know she seeks justice for the families as well as I."

Carlisle turned to look at the woman calmly. "She does, but it is human nature to act out towards someone who has threatened to lock them away."

"Honestly." The human woman spoke. "I am no fool, the town of Forks would have my ass if I ever actually did. Amelia is practically a public icon here, everyone either loves or hates her, and the ones who hate, only do because they want to be her."

"You've looked into her." Carlisle spoke.

Stevens nodded. "I have, she goes to the orphanage just to sing to them, and give them hope of a future." The Volturi looked to Carlisle now all confused, as if they didn't know the girl at all.

He however just smiled. "She sold lemonade last year, just to raise enough money to get the orphanage a playground built, and so they could afford a camping trip."

"Also during the annual blood drive, she donates at least twice." Stevens whispered. "I am not stupid Carlisle, I couldn't truly lock her away."

"But?" Alec whispered.

"But, I know she knows more than she is telling, and I will figure it out." With that the woman walked away.

"She is a very determined woman." Felix whispered.

Caius nodded his head. "We need to keep an eye on her, at all cost."

"Such a shame, she probably would make a great immortal." Aro whispered, while everyone rolled their eyes. "Carlisle, why were we not informed about our mates generosity."

Carlisle looked to his oldest friend. "She doesn't flaunt it, she doesn't want public recognition. She does all this specifically, because she believes it to be right."

"I have seen her hardships with her birth mother." Aro whispered.

Jasper walked up calmly to the group at their conversation, and they turned to him. "Humans have a saying now." He paused for a moment, as he felt their eyes on him. "Sometimes, the prettiest smiles hide the darkest secrets, the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest of hearts have felt the most pain."

The three kings looked at one another and then back at their mates brother figure. "That statement is the closest thing to the truth, that we have ever known." Marcus spoke softly.

**0.o.0**

Amelia's surgery was a complete success, and now they had to just wait for her to wake up. Her mates never left her side, even as the night went on, and morning came. Then it repeated, Carlisle had brought them canisters for their thirst, along with a steady supply of contacts.

"It's been three days." Caius whispered, as he took a swig of O-negative in his canister.

Aro placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "I know-" he stopped when he looked down to see his mates eyes beginning to squint.

"Amelia." Marcus whispered, as her green eyes began to flutter. The venom could not be contained in his eyes any longer. Tears began streaking down his perfectly sculpted face, as he looked at his mate. She was bruised and battered, but she was alive.

A few coughs escaped her lips, as Caius grabbed her water. Gently helping her to drink, and soothe her dry throat. "Hey." She whispered softly.

"Hello." Her blonde mate replied calmly.

Marcus gently laid his head on her arm, the one that was not covered in tubes and wires. "How do you feel?" He asked softly, but his tears could still be heard.

"Tired, sore." She replied softly, moving her hand that had the IV in it. Glaring darkly at the tube. "Fuck no."

"Don't even think about it." The voice of Carlisle startled her.

"I wasn't-" a perfect blonde eyebrow went up instantly. "Why am I trying to lie, this is you..and you've been my doctor for well over a year."

"Exactly." He replied with a smile.

"What was she thinking about doing?" Aro asked, curious of what his mate has done in the past.

"Ripping the IV out of her hand." Carlisle replied. "She has done it before, and then escaped the hospital."

Amelia blushed softly. "You still drug me back."

"That I did." Carlisle chuckled. "However, you are stuck here."

Caius looked at his mate. "Really?"

"I hate hospitals." She replied simply. "I love what they stand for, however I don't like being in them. I only voluntarily visit this one, and volunteered as a Candy Striper due to Carlisle being here."

"Glad to know i'm the only reason." The blonde doctor laughed softly. "You are still not getting up, or leaving the hospital for a few days."

"Fuck." She hissed to the side.

He smiled. "I have a few other patients, but if you need more morphine, press the button and don't put it off."

"Yes, father dearest." She replied, earning a few grins from her mates as Carlisle playfully shook his head and left.

It was then Aro approached her, his hand caressed her cheek. His eyes weld with venom, while Marcus cried in relief, both Aro and Caius felt guilty. It was their former wives that wanted to hurt her, and they felt responsible. "Mia cara." Aro's voice shivered, as she looked up at him. He expected to see hate in her eyes, as no doubt she knew as well. Instead both he and his blond brother found devotion and love through their bond. "I'm so sorry."

Amelia reached up and wiped the first venom tear from his eyes. "Shh, this is not your fault." With that, her ebony haired mate fell to his knees beside her, more tears streamed from his face.

"Amelia." Caius breathed, and she looked up in surprise to see that he was also reduced to tears.

"I love you, and no matter what. That will never change." She told them softly, while reaching up to pull her more violent mate down. Capturing his lips gently.

* * *

**Did I warn for cuteness I think I did. Anyway we are at what, 43 reviews I believe. My challenge for you is 50, can we do it? Oh how close do you think Chief Stevens is to figuring it all out, or will she?**

**Nature Fautsus**


	21. Questions and Jealousy

**This chapter took forever, I started it completely different and then deleted it..and then deleted the next and the next. However this was indeed born XD. I do hope you all will like this chapter.**

* * *

Amelia sighed as she still laid in the hospital bed, her mates had to go and speak with Carlisle. Leaving her alone, the drainage tube and IV had been removed. Now, she was to remain for a few more days of observation. That was a lengthy argument with Carlisle, that she could never undo.

As she laid there deep in thought, arms suddenly wrapping around her; causing a jump. Looking up quickly into familiar red eyes, of her tracker friend. "Demetri, did you have to scare me?"

"It's all part of the fun." He laughed, but released his hold on her.

Amelia smiled at him as well. "You here to break me out?"

"No, sorry Amelia. You stay here." He replied, laughing again. Sitting down in what was usually Aro's seat. "I needed to apologize."

"What for?" She asked confused.

Her loyal tracker, guard, and friend looked down absolutely crestfallen. "Your hurt, and it was my job to protect you-"

She stopped him instantly. "Demetri, I do not hold any blame towards you. Accidents happen, and this-" motioned to the hospital room calmly. "Is not your fault, no one is to be blamed but Reneta."

"She will be found and punished." Demetri growled darkly.

"I have no doubt in that, my loyal and wonderful tracker." Amelia said with a grin, right as her mates returned.

"Have no doubt about what?" Aro asked confused, though he glared at Demetri. Who instantly rose from the seat to stand.

"Quit glaring at him, this is not his fault. You sent him to search for Sulpicia, contrary to popular belief..he can't be in two places at once." Amelia stated, and her mates quickly took a step back in surprise.

It was Marcus who recovered first and nodded. "You are right, Demetri here does not deserve hostility, when he was busy with another job." He whispered calmly. "Now, mia cara why do you have no doubt?"

Amelia giggled. "I have no doubt that Reneta will be found and punished."

Caius's blonde head started going up and down in a nodding motion. "Oh yes, she will be. Any person who lays a finger on our mate, shall be-"

"Shall be what?" The voice of chief Stevens questioned.

"Brought to justice in the long run, I can imagine you are looking into this." Amelia covered smoothly.

"Of course, but Amelia I do have questions for you." The older human replied calmly.

Amelia nodded her head calmly. "I can imagine, but please forgive me if I'm not willing to talk in a hospital."

"Either here, or the station when you are released." Stevens replied.

Sighing softly, Amelia looked to her lovers and guard. "Wait outside."

Demetri nodded, but glared at the Chief of Police as he and his masters walked outside.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked the woman before her, knowing her mates could hear.

"How long have you known the Cullens?" Stevens started.

"Over a year." Amelia replied calmly.

"During that time, you and your sister are rarely away from them?" Stevens questioned.

Amelia nodded. "They offered a second home, and another family. When my dad died, I would not have survived if it were not for Carlisle. He is like another father for me, he protects and loves me as such, and I love him just the same."

"I see, but before you and your sister Bella. The Cullens kept to themselves, did they not?"

"That wasn't there fault, this town as a thing for those who are different. Either you get along or you don't. Edward rejected Jessica, and his siblings though held on a high totem pole at school were shunned." Amelia replied. "It is hard to be friends with anyone, when there are people who are too intimidated by beauty to go up and talk."

Stevens nodded at that. "I can understand that, so you and your sister went up to speak with them?"

"Bella not at first, I didn't feel comfortable sitting with Jessica and Mike so I accidentally sat at the Cullen table." Amelia said with a laugh at the memory.

_Flash back_

_Ignoring her sisters waves to walk over, Amelia sat down at a table by the window. As everywhere else was full, besides the one seat. She took note of several people staring at her, but didn't say anything. There were six chairs around her, that were currently empty. _

_Laying her head down on the table, she sighed. Having taken quite a while to adjust to Forks, she loved the snow; but missed the sun of Phoenix. She missed Phil, not so much her mother; and that made her question whether she was a bad daughter. _

_"Excuse me?" A voice asked, making her sit up. A tear having fallen down Amelia's cheek before she could stop it. Looking up at five of probably the most beautiful people in the world._

_"Yes?" Amelia asked softly._

_"Well we wanted a name for a pretty face sitting at our table." The big giant like man questioned, later she would know as Emmett._

_Amelia blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Amelia Swan."_

_"Ah, one of the new girls." The blonde woman replied, looking the girl up and down. "I'm Rosalie Hale." _

_"You can call me Emmett, but know I'm taken." Emmett replied with a laugh, while wrapping his arms around Rosalie. _

_The others introduced themselves, before all sitting around her. "Are you alright?" Jasper asked softly._

_"Yeah, just missing home." Amelia replied._

_Edward piped up. "Why did you and your sister move here?"_

_"Our Mom remarried, and he travels for baseball a lot..and it wasn't fair for her to stay home instead of being with him." Amelia explained calmly. _

_Alice grinned at her. "You need to eat."_

_"Oh, I'm not eating whatever the school is passing as food." Amelia giggled, and that was the start of a friendship._

_End of Flashback._

Stevens nodded her head a bit. "So, you were emotionally distraught over moving, and didn't really want to sit with anyone."

"That's one way of putting it, I didn't realize it was the Cullen table; but fate works out. I gained five very good friends that day, who I sat with." Amelia answered, leaving out the part when Edward left for a few weeks."

"Until they left for a few months?" Stevens asked.

"Oh no, the middle of last year and beginning of this one I was in England studying abroad so I wasn't here for that." Amelia replied. "However, I did see Carlisle and Esme in England. It was great."

"Did you spend the day with the two?" Stevens asked.

"I did, Carlisle is a terrific and kind man." Amelia replied. "We spent about an hour talking before I had to get to the house I was staying at."

"I see." Stevens replied.

"Chief Stevens." Carlisle's voice whispered, making Amelia looked up with a grin. "I need to speak medically with my dear patient, could you wrap this up?"

"Oh sure, I'm done for the day." Stevens replied, before touching Amelia's hand. "I will be back tomorrow."

The younger of the two groaned, as she left. Looking up to her current male role-model. "Hey."

"All she did was question about when you met us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, and about when you all left." She replied, right as her mates walked back inside.

Carlisle nodded his head calmly. "I'm getting your out of hospital physical therapy ready. You will stay at my house until you are healed to walk through the school building. However, you will have to be in a wheelchair for your first few weeks back."

"Fuck." Amelia groaned.

"I know, I hate doing it to you." Carlisle replied.

Amelia nodded. "I know you do." She replied calmly.

"However, doing this I can have you released tomorrow." Carlisle added, and she was instant to hold her arms out to him; to which he laughed and entered.

"Thank you." She squealed happily. "But, you know this means Stevens will want to stop by right?"

"I will tell her you are asleep." He promised.

"Good man." Amelia laughed softly.

Carlisle grinned softly at this. "But, for now I believe Jasper went and grabbed you something to eat."

Amelia visibly perked up, as her mates and best friend in the Cullens walked in. The scent of Hardees filled the room, as he produced the bag. "Fries?" She asked.

"Is this the first time, I'm bringing you food?" Jasper asked. "I started the week after we met you."

"True." She laughed, as her mates looked confused.

Caius watched the exchange. "Why did he bring you food?"

Jasper answered. "She refused to eat lunch at the school cafeteria, and I had enough listening as her stomach growled during class."

"Yeah so he would leave and come back everyday, and I always felt guilty." Amelia replied.

"You were the first human that didn't gawk at us, who quickly became a dear friend. I was not gonna sit back and let you go hungry." Jasper replied simply.

"Family now." She stated.

"Then." He replied in understanding.

_**"And forever."**_ They said together before starting to laugh.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius tried to rein in their jealousy, but it only grew worse as they watched the Hale boy give their mate a hug. Which was irrational, considering they knew that young Jasper was mated to Alice; while their mate was loyal to them. However it did not change their feelings.

* * *

**Alright question time!**

**1) How do you feel about the kings showing a bit of basic emotions, you know everyone gets jealous and I can even imagine that maybe even Alice was a bit jealous of Jasper and Amelia at some point.**

**2) What do you think of the developing feelings from Demetri?**

**Those are my thinkers for you, I hope you enjoy.**

**Nature Faustus**


	22. Family

**This chapter, has many warnings. So lets, count them down. 1) This chapter contains adult content, such as but is not limited to sexual activities and suggestions of future sexual events. 2) Marcus Fluff is in the beginning, and will hit you in the face. 3) At the end, your sides may hurt do to laughter. You have been warned.**

* * *

Amelia sighed as she snuggled up to Marcus in the very large king bed, it was such a nice feeling to be out of the hospital. She was still bedridden, but her body was not nearly as sore as it had been. It was also a huge relief that Esme helped her keep up with the incoming school work, that Bella was nice enough to bring home.

However, that would all be coming to an end soon, as she was finally well enough to return to school; for about a week. Then winter break would happen, but at least she wouldn't miss exams. "Are we still,going to Volterra for two weeks?" She asked her mates.

"Will that raise suspicion on you?" Marcus asked.

"Probably, but if the killing doesn't stop then we should be fine." Amelia replied.

Marcus kissed her head softly. "We will probably postpone your trip with us until spring. We need to catch Sulpicia and Athenadora first."

"And Reneta." She replied.

He chuckled. "Actually I believe Demetri has caught her scent, so she will be brought to justice soon."

"Can I watch?" She asked.

"Would I stop you?" Marcus replied.

"No."

"Okay then." He chuckled.

"Caius might."

Marcus gave her a quizzical look. "Pray tell me, do I look like Caius?" Which caused her to blush brightly.

"Well you do have the same eyes." Amelia teased in response, making him laugh brightly. Her big green eyes looked up to his cheery red ones, remembering when she first met him; he looked depressed. She was glad to see life return to him, now he smiled and held light within his eyes. "I love you."

The cherry red gaze softened, as he looked into her miraculous forest that were her eyes. "I love you as well." Gently using his fingers to guide her lips to his own, the kiss ever so soft and sweet. "Never forget that."

"Just as long as you never forget that I love you." Amelia replied with a giggle, before kissing him once again.

Marcus smiled into her lips, wrapping his arms delicately around her waist. There moment could have stayed like that for the rest of the day, except for that fact she had to breathe, and a loud throat clearing could be heard. "Carlisle, you better have a good reason to interrupt us."

"Officer Stevens is downstairs, threatening to arrest me if I don't let her question Amelia." The blonde doctor replied, as he gave an uncomfortable gaze to the two. As a vampire he was grateful that Aro, Marcus, and Caius had found their better halves. However as soul father to Amelia, he felt protective and afraid of losing her.

"Don't worry Dad, you can send her up; but I want Caius and Aro in here as well." Amelia told Carlisle at last, after turning in the grasp of Marcus.

The two walked in soon after, climbing into the bed to hold her as well. "Better, mi'amor?" Caius whispered softly in her ear.

"Sto sempre meglio, quando sono con voi tre. (**I am always better, when I am with the three of you.)**" She whispered, while wrapping her arms around him; well one. The other wanted to try something different.

"I can see, you wish to test our patience." Aro whispered, making her jump.

"Non so cosa intendi. (**I don't know what you mean.)**" She replied innocently, while tracing her free hand down to Caius's trousers.

His bright red eyes darkening instantly, when he realized just what his brother meant. "Vixen." He hissed, as she unbuttoned and zipped his pants.

"Ms. Swan." A voice called, turning she saw it was the chief.

"Yes?" Amelia asked, while turning back to Caius.

Stevens looked at the scene with confusion and shock, before continuing. "I was hoping to speak to you more."

"My lovers are staying with, this is not the hospital. This is a private home, that you are trespassing on." Amelia replied calmly, she wasn't being rude; but she wasn't excited either.

The older woman nodded her head calmly. "I wanted to pick up where we left off, can you tell me anything else about-

"My chosen family." Amelia cut off, while her hand slipped secretly inside Caius's trousers. His eyes closing was the only indicator he gave.

"Yes." Stevens replied.

Amelia sighed, as she stroked her blonde lover. "The Cullens are the nicest family that lives in Forks, they would give the shirts off their backs if you truly need it." She whispered. "Hell I told you that I refused to eat the school food, Jasper didn't like that so he brought me food everyday."

"He would go out and get you food?" Stevens asked surprised.

"Yes, usually Hardees or Mcdonalds, sometimes he would splurge and get me Steak and Shake." She whispered. "I never asked for any of this, and not gonna lie felt pretty guilty that he would do this."

"You felt guilty?" Stevens asked.

"He spent his money on me, when I was younger my birth mother didn't make much. So, when she did bring me something I felt guilty for it." Amelia whispered softly, as Caius laid his head in her neck.

Stevens watched this closely. "In your opinion, you don't think the Cullens are capable of harming another human being."

"No they are not. Mean sure anyone is capable and it will surprise you on who is willing to do so, but my family would never harm a living person." Amelia replied calmly.

"You are so sure." Stevens whispered.

"Carlisle has vowed to save and heal, not pass judgement on who is on his operating table. Rosalie and Emmett love children, and I can see them adopting one day; they would never ruin that chance. Esme opens her home to many without a question. Alice and Jasper, they will go the extra length to make sure someone is having a good day. Then there is Edward, or Eddy as I like to call him. He is the kindest person you will ever meet, sometimes he can come off as an asshole; but he wants you to have a good life." Amelia gave her mini speech, all three of her mates listened to their mates praise on her family.

Stevens nodded her head, knowing she could not question the girl about her lovers; not while they are there. But, she did know that she would be in school tomorrow. "I will see you, if I have any further questions."

"I bet you will." Amelia replied, placing a bit more pressure on her blonde mates member. His teeth biting into his lip response, luckily the older woman got the hint and left quickly.

"You little minx." Caius growled finally, glaring slightly as his member twitched in her hand.

"Well cum." She replied, and he did happily.

"If you weren't injured, you would have regretted that decision." Caius hissed in her ear, before he growled darkly as she began cleaning his release from her hand; with her tongue.

"I don't think so." She added.

Aro and Marcus watched closely, before Amelia turned to her ebony haired mind reader. "Hello."

"Don't even think about it." He stated in response, before she touched his cheek; with her clean hand. He was instantly hard at her thoughts and his red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Vixen."

"What, you don't want me to take a shower with you?" She asked innocently.

Aro growled dangerously, as he was the only one of her mates to have not seen her naked. That grated on his nerves, but he tried to keep some patience for her; but she knew how to test. "Trust me, I want to. However, why don't you explain exactly what you are planning."

"Oh you mean, me getting on my knees and sucking the large cock you have hidden beneath clothing." Amelia replied, instantly three identical growls could be heard. She giggled happily, before kissing Aro's lips softly.

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed, as Demetri had come up and grabbed her the next morning. Picking his Queen up, so she could attend school; she glared at the chair that was waiting for her. Her mates walked up, and Aro carefully removed her from Demetri's hold. Glaring at his guard warning, who nodded.

"We know you don't like it, but it won't be so bad. Jasper has agreed to push ya." Alice called out.

"Jasp!" Amelia perked up instantly.

Caius narrowed his eyes again in response, but he said nothing. Deciding it best to simply help his mate into Edwards Volvo.

"Hey Eddy." Amelia called.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Carlisle's BMW is better." She said, before grinning.

Emmett started laughing brightly. "What about my jeep?"

"Alice has a fricken yellow Porsche." She replied simply, and the rest of the Cullens began laughing.

Emmett pouted. "You know I'm Your favorite out of this group."

"Your not even her fifth favorite." Rosalie replied, and Amelia started laughing brightly. "It goes as followed, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, me, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

"Hey, hey. Why is Jasper close to last?" Amelia asked.

"Because who helps you get dolled up for prom, and such?"

"Alice." Amelia replied, and instantly Rosalie narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Remember when I let you tackle me?" The blonde Cullen question. "Don't expect such liberties again."

"I'll get Alice to do it." Amelia replied, before snuggling into Aro's arms.

"Alright, no getting comfortable-" Bella started to say to her sister.

"Too late." Amelia replied.

"You have school." Bella replied.

The red headed Swan looked to her sister. "You know just because you are older does not mean you can be the boss of me."

"Yes it does." With that Bella climbed into the Volvo.

Amelia grumbled, as everyone else laughed softly. "Two seconds, you are older by two seconds."

"And, don't you ever forget it." Bella called.

Esme ran out, sighing in relief that her children were still there. "Bella, Amelia. I packed you girls lunch." She called, while moving to hand them to Edward.

"Thanks mom." Amelia called.

"Always, mia figlia. (my daughter.)" Esme replied softly.

Rosalie sighed, but grabbed Emmetts hand. "We need to hunt." She told her husband and mate. "We will see you all, once you are home."

"Catch a bear for me, Emmett." Amelia called.

"I am the king of bears." Everyone gave him a look. "Yes, I know what just came out of my mouth."

"Okay then." Amelia replied, while Aro started to situate her in the back seat of the Volvo. "King of bears…"

Bella was laughing, while Edward snickered loudly. "Imagine if Jacob hears that."

"He needs to learn how to wear a shirt, before he comments." Amelia replied.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

"Don't know why you always looking, or are you jealous that he has a six pack and you don't." Amelia snipped back, and with that everyone was laughing; except for Edward or course.

* * *

**Poor Edward! XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it was a joy and fun to write. I hope you like how she defended the Cullens honor..and then teased them the very next morning. Family right? I also hope you liked poor Caius's little humiliation and fun..and ooh who is excited for Aro's shower for whenever it happens XD**

**Nature Faustus.**


	23. Confrontation part 1

**Who is ready for this, I know I have been. I also don't think you will be expecting what I have in store. :)**

* * *

Amelia sat beside Jasper and Demetri in their science class calmly, she had been stared at by Mike, Eric, and Jessica since being wheeled in. However she elected to ignore it, as they worked,on the sheet that was passed out. Her head falling on to Demetri once finished. The guard smiling down at her calmly.

"I need Amelia Swan to the principal's office." A voice on the intercom called.

"Amelia you heard that." The teacher stated calmly. "Jasper you can go to in order to wheel her."

One stood, while the other waited. "Ready to go little lady?" The Cullen male asked, showing off his southern accent.

"Uh oh Alice, is Jasper making a pass on Amelia." Bella teased, and the pixie playfully glared from her seat.

"She's mine Jasper." The entire class was in shock, when the dark haired Cullen said that.

Amelia smirked softly. "You know I'm yours Ally-cat." She purred softly, making the Cullens and one Volturi burst in laughter. While the humans in the room sat there in confusion, unsure what to do or say.

"Enough." The teacher called. "Go." He added to Jasper and Amelia.

"Amelia!" Alice called, holding her hand out.

"Alice!" The redheaded Swan cried, while blowing a kiss and being wheeled out.

It was then Jasper just started dying of laughter. "Are you making a pass on my girl?" He teased.

"Don't I always, honey bee?" She asked giving her take on a southern accent.

He smirked. "You sure you aren't a Carolina girl?"

"Well I did spend many upon many summers in South Carolina." She replied. "Maybe I am at heart, Sugar."

The two teased and picked fun at each other the rest of the ride to the Principals offices, where all the fun stopped at the sight of Chief Stevens. "Fuck." Jasper groaned for the both of them.

"How much you want to bet she wants to ask about my mates?" Amelia asked.

"$300?" He asked.

"I'll take it, Sugar." Making the male snort, while they entered the office.

"Ah Amelia- I didn't call for Mr. Hale." The Principal questioned.

The Swan looked to the Principal. "He is my escort, as due to the stitches on my chest it is not a very good idea for me to push myself." She explained, and the older man nodded.

The Principal of Forks was an older black man with kind dark eyes. He held an accent that could only come from New York, but the heart and soul of a southern man. "This won't take long, Mr. Hale you can wait here. I will push Ms. Swan into the conference room, so she and Chief Stevens can chat."

"Yes, sir." Jasper replied, before looking to the older woman.

"Before we do, can I know what you wish to talk about?" Amelia asked.

Stevens eyed the young woman. "I would like to discuss the Italian men that have been in our small town for a while."

"Ah so my lovers?" Amelia clarified.

"Yes, along with that young boy that attends here." The older woman nodded.

The younger looked to Jasper. "Pay up."

He narrowed his golden eyes, but fished for his wallet. Effectively handing over a was of cash. "Don't spend it all on a shopping trip with Alice."

"Oh come now, I have to get our girl something nice." Amelia giggled, ignoring the two grown adults.

"You are ridiculous." Jasper huffed, before turning back.

Stevens stared at them for a moment. "What am I missing."

"Oh I knew you were going to ask about my lovers, and Alice and I have a strange friendship." Amelia answered.

The Principal snorted. "You and Ms. Cullen do indeed, believe the paper nicknamed you the secret lesbian couple."

"Yeah, but no." Amelia laughed. "She's his and he's hers." Motioning to Jasper.

"Never forget it, Darling." He stated in response.

"Sure thing, Sugar."

Stevens sighed softly. "Can we get this done, I promise you will go back to class afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am." Amelia replied, before the Principal took her chair from Jaspers grasp. Once in the conference room, the Principal parked Amelia before departing. Stevens actually began to pull out a file, which confused the younger girl.

"Alright, Amelia we will keep this short and simple. I want you to know if you hide anything from me in any way, I will arrest you and question you in a less savory matter." The older woman told her.

Amelia gazed at her. "I understand."

"How old are your three lovers?" Stevens started.

"Aro is 25, Marcus is 30, and Caius is also 25." Amelia replied calmly and simply, it wasn't a lie; just not the whole truth.

Stevens nodded jotting everything down. "They are from what part of Italy."

"Volterra, it's a small town on the outskirts of Florence." Was the answer.

"How long have you know them?" Stevens asked.

Amelia was silent for just a second. "I want to say about five or six months." She replied. "Sorry, it seems like I've known them longer in the actuality."

"Young love will seem like that." Stevens nodded her head. "What are your jobs."

"They are part of the Volterra's government, Marcus's great great Grandfather..the man he is named after is celebrated there. A day that is called Saint Marcus's day." She again didn't lie completely. "Forgive me, Chief Stevens, but these aren't the questions you wish to ask. Are they?"

"Very intuitive, but you are right." The older woman replied calmly. "Have you ever heard of a woman known as Sulpicia?"

Amelia gave a confused look, but on the inside she was screaming a list of profanities. "Can't say that I have."

"Sulpicia Duncan is a young lady that was supposed to have died 2000 years ago." Stevens explained calmly.

"Why are you wanting to know about a dead girl?" The redhead asked, her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

The Chief of Police watched her, looking for any obvious signs; but could see none. "I said supposedly, we have her DNA on a multiple of the victims. Along with a young Athenadora Timmons who was also to have died 2000 years ago." She explained. "Fresh DNA on the teeth like marks on the necks of the bodies."

"How is that possible?" Amelia asked.

"I was hoping you had the answer." Stevens replied.

The younger Swan sister looked at the woman, while backing her neck and making a face. "How would I have that answer? I don't know the women you speak of, and I'm sorry if they were alive 2000 years ago then odds are their dead."

"DNA does not lie, also the substance though possibly some sort of saliva." Stevens started. "Held very similar components to most venom found on earth."

Amelia gave another baffled look, while still screaming in her head. "I am sorry, Chief Stevens. I wish I could help you, but this doesn't make sense. Humans don't carry venom, and they certainly do not live for thousands of years." She managed to keep a straight face, only due to the many years of drama classes.

"If you are lying, and you know something. I will arrest you and question your every move." Stevens threatened. "So, if there is anything you wish to say; you best do so."

Green eyes narrowed. "You have no right to threaten me, what you are saying defies the very laws of Biology." The high school girl stated calmly. "The next time, you wish to talk. I will give you the number to my lawyer."

Stevens stood calmly and nodded,walking to open the door. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Jasper was allowed to walk into the room, and grab Amelia's chair. The two silent as they left the room, he had heard everything. "Family meeting has already been sent." He told her.

"Your DNA can be traced in your venom." Amelia whispered, in shock as they had long left the office.

"Do you want to leave now?" Jasper asked softly.

She shook her head quickly. "No. Good chance she would follow us and listen into our conversation, she still might. I suggest we go home after school and then all run out the back to the baseball field."

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

**0.o.0**

Everyone was silent, when they reached the Cullen house. The family, her mates, and the rest of the guard were already at the clearing. Quickly but calmly as to not draw attention to themselves, as Demetri had picked up on the Chief's scent. The group entered the house.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and wait for my lovers." Amelia whispered just for a bit of reassurance in case Stevens was already listening.

"Edward and I are gonna lay down as well." Bella agreed.

"Jasper what you say to a shower?" Alice asked, before turning on the water and Demetri turned on the tv. With that all done, the group departed from Edward's window. Amelia on the back of Demetri, while Bella was on Edward's.

"We fooled her for now." Edward stated calmly, once they were far enough away.

Demetri huffed. "We are vampires and we have to sneak around like damn rats."

"It could always be worse." Amelia tried.

"How?" Alice asked.

"We could be found out, and having to hide in the dann sewers." Was the reply.

"Well when you put it like that." Bella said, as the reached the clearing.

Caius was the first one to greet the group, more so to glare at Demetri and take Amelia into his arms. "How was school?" He whispered softly.

"Great until Chief Stevens pulled me outta class to continue questioning me." She replied, instantly everyone looked at her and the school going vamps. "Oh, we also have to be super careful, because she is staking out the house."

"Son of a bitch." Emmett groaned.

"Emmett!" Esme chided instantly.

"Sorry mom." He quickly said.

"Aro?" Jasper asked, and the head of the Volturi looked over.

"Yes, young Jasper?" Aro questioned.

"Did you know, our DNA can be traced from our venom?" The Major asked.

"What!?" Caius shouted.

Amelia was quickly to rub her ears. "Ow."

"Sorry, Mi Amore." He whispered, kissing her head.

She nodded softly before turning to everyone. "Yeah, Stevens has been able to trace both Sulpicia and Athenadora by their DNA. That's what she wanted to question me about." Her mates and everyone looked at her.

"What did you?" Marcus prompted.

"Oh I decided to play dumb." She answered in response.

Aro nodded, while taking her from his brother who was not overly happy about that. He soon snarled. "She needs to stop threatening you."

"Threatening?" Caius growled.

"She still saying she will lock you up?" Emmett asked.

Amelia nodded. "However this time I don't think it was a threat, I believe it was a promise. Since Alice has already had a vision of me being arrested, I am assuming it is coming to play."

"Masters?" Jane asked. "Chelsea could be her attorney."

"Excellent idea." Marcus agreed. "With her ability to manipulate others, she can have you out in no time."

"I will call her tonight." Aro added, while kissing his mate softly.

"Can we get back to the DNA?" Felix asked.

Amelia nodded. "We need to get that file."

"Again, Chelsea can help with that." Caius replied calmly, way to calm for everyone's nerves. Only his brothers have seen him like this, in one word their brother was going to explode at any minute.

Aro moved back to him, and returned Amelia to his arms. Effectively calming him down, and getting a bit of his spit back; which hopefully would save some unsuspecting soul.

* * *

**What did y'all think? Did you expect the confrontation, and are you excited to see another member of the Volturi? I know I am. How will this all play out, will they be caught, and more so what will happen to Stevens. We shall all find out together in the coming chapters XD**

**Nature Faustus**


	24. Arrested

**Here is the chapter we have been expecting and probably not wanting. I hope you enjoy the humor to and cuteness at the beginning, and the serious humor that follows behind.**

* * *

Amelia sighed, it had been a few days since Chelsea arrived. The female guard was nice and stunningly beautiful like all the vampires she had met, well except for James, Laurent, and Victoria. However it was obvious though the guard would help her out, she wasn't the biggest fan of the Queen. She knew due to Jane, that Chelsea felt as if she didn't have a purpose anymore. Her entire time being with the Volturi, was about keeping the Queens happy and satisfied; now the kings have a mate. The two former Queens are fugitives and criminally insane.

Truly the human felt bad for taking the vampires job, she hadn't wanted any of that. Currently sitting next to Demetri and Felix, while Bella sat across her with Edward. "I'm bored." The Queen stated, as they were playing monopoly; trying to appear human at all time.

"Your bored?" Felix questioned. "How do you think we feel?"

"We could arm wrestle." Amelia replied instantly, and not thinking.

Demetri turned to her instantly. "Yeah, and when we explain to Caius how your arm was broken?"

"Alright, it was a stupid idea..I've got plenty more." She replied.

"I'd say we could go sledding, but Amelia could have no part in it." Edward stated with a smirk.

The redhead looked at the immortal ginger with disdain. "Funny, I forgot how to laugh."

"Children behave." Bella stated, and everyone turned to her.

Felix's eyes narrowed. "Who you calling a child."

"You, you oversized teddy bear." Amelia said simply, laughing when his head whipped to her. "You love me Felix."

"That is up for debate." The large guard replied.

Green eyes went huge, before she grabbed her chest. "Ooh, you stab me right through the heart." She dramatized, by falling over right into Demetri's lap. "Dem, why does wound me so?"

Everyone in the room started laughing at the sheer childish behavior, shaking their heads at the antics. "I do not know why he wounds you, that isn't a very nice thing for a teddy bear to do." The tracker played along.

"I know, they are supposed to make everything bett-no wonder when Caius is around everything is okay."

Edward snorted before laughing out right. "You know, Aro is going to see this and then tell Caius what you just said."

"That he makes everything better?" Amelia asked.

"No that he is a big ole softy." Bella replied.

"Yeah, speaking of which. You have yet to inform Caius that you being my sister makes him your brother to be." The red head stated.

The older Swan looked down. "Ah, you saw that huh?"

"Come on, just walk up to him and say: "Hi, Big Brother." Amelia said simply.

"Why are you trying to get my mate killed?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not gonna kill her, because he knows that would devastate me." Amelia replied simply. "I might." She finished with a tease.

"Sis!" Bella said in mock horror.

"The Queen doesn't have the balls to kill her sister." Felix muttered, which got him smacked in the arm.

"What did Caius tell you?" Edward asked, looking to Amelia who was now rubbing her hand.

"To stop hitting." Amelia said cutely.

"Do I need to call him?" Bella asked.

"Why, he is upstairs." Demetri asked, right as the blonde male walked down. Looking right to Amelia as he did so.

The redhead looked at her kingly mate calmly with a soft smile. "Yes?" She asked.

"We have had this discussion." Caius said, scowling at Felix.

Amelia nodded. "We have." While falling onto Felix not helping the guard. "But smacking big brothers, who double as Teddy bears is just so fun."

"Get off of Felix." Caius replied.

"Hug your little sister." Amelia sassed back, gaining several perplexed looks.

"My little sister?" Her blonde lover asked, before looking to Bella; quickly putting two and two together.

"Don't kill me." Bella said quickly, however the room quickly just erupted in laughter. As they took in Bella's terrified face, and Caius's very bewildered one. The two guards and Queen, the three fell on the floor; which would have been funny in itself.

Aro and Marcus walked downstairs very much amused, having heard the entire conversation. They darting to their mate to help her carefully off of the floor. "Mia cara, we don't want you hurt again."

"My dearest Aro, I want your lips on mine." She replied cheekily, causing more laughter; but she certainly received. Cool lips fell upon hers, as she tangled her fingers into his luscious black locks.

Aro pulled back before looking into her eyes, red and green sure made a pair for them. Bringing their foreheads together, so they could gaze a bit closer. Everyone watched the two for a moment, except Bella who felt she was witnessing something personal. "Hai il mio cuore. **(You have my heart.**)" He whispered to her.

"Hai la chiave per la mia mente." **(You have the key to my mind.)**" Amelia replied, before they pulled apart. Marcus having already moved to sit beside her, Aro picking her up to place her upon his lap, and Caius sat on the arm of the couch.

No one could say another word, for there was a knock on the door. Bella stood calmly, as they all looked at one another. "Its Chief Stevens." Demetri whispered. "With a deputy."

Everyone groaned, as Bella answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, is your sister here." Everyone heard, which made Amelia sigh.

"Help me into the wheelchair." Amelia whispered.

"Amelia she's here for your arrest." Edward whispered back at her, while Caius helped her.

The five other vampires growled, but they knew not to cause a scene. As Amelia had Marcus wheel her to the door. "Yes?" She asked, when she saw the older woman.

"Amelia Kayla Swan." Stevens said simply.

"Woah, no one says my middle name." The redhead hissed.

"you're under arrest for obstruction." Stevens continued, coming up and cuffing her hands in front of her. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be use-"

"I know my fucking rights!" Amelia snapped, her sister and mate both looked down in shock. "I'm not saying a goddamn thing without my lawyer."

Stevens nodded, as the deputy she brought with her took the chair from Marcus; causing the male vampire to nearly growl. His brothers walking up behind kept him in line.

"I will be okay." Amelia told her mates softly, as she was taken from her home.

Stevens watched the young odd polyamorious couple, she could see the pain and clear anger in the males eyes. Turning her head she could see Amelia's eyes fill with tears, as she was placed in the back. Truthfully this was not going to happen but after speaking with her lab technician, she had to conclude that Amelia knew more than letting on.

_Earlier today_

_"Robert, what you are saying is nuts." Chief Stevens said, as they sat in her office. Staring at her lab tech in person, his blonde dreads up in a ponytail. His blue eyes faced her brown ones, while skin seemed paler than normal._

_"I know what I am saying is nuts, but think about it. We have DNA from 2000 years ago, and true we don't know if it is actually these two girls. The marrow from which the genetics matched 40% of General Duncan, and Minister Timmon." He said calmly. "However, it is still enough of a match to conclude that they are related. They both only had one child each, both daughters. Sulpicia daughter of Duncan, and Athenodora daughter of Timmons."_

_Stevens watched him. "You want me to believe Vampires are real?"_

_"Think about it! We have bite marks, that match that of a human imprint, a saliva that is more like a venom that has the DNA that should be long wiped out, and every single one of our victims blood was drained." Robert replied. "Can you think of a better conclusion, and I bet you that Amelia Swan knows something."_

_The older woman eyed the man. "How do you suppose I ask her?"_

_"Arrest her for obstruction of justice, that Aro guy came back or never left and she didn't tell or lied to you." He suggested._

_Stevens cocked her head, before nodding in agreement. "Good idea."_

_Back to the present_

Amelia pressed her hand to the window of the police car, thinking many thoughts and hoping Edward heard enough to relay. As her mates and sister watched helplessly as she was driven away. _'I love you.'_ She whispered softly.

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed as she sat in the interrogation room, a cup of coffee had been brought to her. Sipping slowly, while grimacing as whoever made it..liked a little coffee with their sugar. She waited for Chelsea, as her eyes trained on the one way window.

"Your lawyer is here." Stevens said, leaving out that the girls lovers and Cullens were watching. Chelsea walked in, in all her tall and beautifully pale glory.

"I hope you know my client will not speak unless I permit it." The vampire woman spoke, her red eyes appearing violet with her contacts.

Stevens shrugged. "That is her right." With that she sat down. "Amelia what do you know about the Vampire legend?" The girl stayed quiet, as she stared at the glass where unbeknownst to her. The other side her mates were panicking.

Aro looked to his brothers, before turning to the Cullens. "Why would she ask that?"

"We don't know?" Carlisle whispered.

They watched as Stevens kept pressing for information. "Tell me what you know!" The older woman finally shouted at her. "The victims have have a human like bite mark!"

"Vampires?" Chelsea asked simply.

Amelia could be seen looking up. "Let us all go call Buffy and then we will get back to you."

Emmett couldn't stop the snort of amusement. "That was a good one."

"This is not a GAME!" Stevens shouted getting in the Queen's face.

"Oh you are very correct on that, by the way there are children I are expected to see tonight. I hope you can live with yourself, as you are the reason why they will cry." Amelia replied, as tonight was usually when she sang at the orphanage.

"Prosecutor Aneta." Carlisle greeted as a Hispanic woman walked up.

"Hello Carlisle, I'm afraid Amelia will not be going home until bail has been set and paid." The woman replied simply, while giving the appropriate three knocks.

* * *

**I didn't know how to write the interogation, and I hope the flash back is a bit more telling of the last chapter. As the DNA though improbable is possible with today's technology, to at least show that Sulpicia and Athenodora are related to the dead men that were discussed. The 40% came frome the fact both Aro's and Caius's DNA would be apart as well, given as they changed the former Queens. Which will benjoy brought up more in the future.**

**Also do you all want another Marcus chapter, because I do?**

**Nature Faustus **


	25. Jail and Werewolf

**This chapter I know is short, but due to I hope the suspense you won't mind. This is what we have been preparing for, I hope you are getting excited.**

* * *

Amelia sighed as she was wheeled into the jail cell, her eyes brimming with tears at the mere thought of a night without her mates. Chief Stevens sitting outside the cell watching her didn't help much. "This could have been avoided." The woman stated calmly.

The redhead glared at her, but turned away. She couldn't move the chair herself, she couldn't pee herself, and she couldn't get into the tiny bed; that they expected her to make. "You do realize someone is going to have to be with me at all times?"

"How so?" Stevens eyed her.

"You better not be harassing my client." Chelsea's voice spoke.

"Loves!" Amelia cried seeing her mates walking up as well, it was then tears came to her eyes. Forcing herself to wheel over to the iron bars, wincing as she did.

"What are they doing here?" Stevens demanded, right as Aneta walked up.

"They have been given an hour to sit with her outside the jail cell." The Prosecutor told her. "Do not forget before the trial they can visit for an hour three days a week, and we haven't even made it to the first hearing."

Chelsea looked to the human. "You do realize, Amelia will need constant medical help?"

"In what way?" Aneta asked.

"For one she had surgery three weeks ago, her stitches are still unstable. If those open she could get a serious infection, she is not allowed to stand on her own. Let alone do simple activities such as us the facilities or make the bed as your officers want her to do." The vampire replied simply. "Her mates as you can see them here, are the ones who help her with all of that."

Aneta and Stevens looked over, and saw Amelia had moved her chair to the left the best she could. Leaning against the iron bars, her forehead pressed to Marcus's forehead the best she could. The other two Aro and Caius, looked desperate for their few moments with their lover. Turning back to Chelsea calmly Aneta spoke. "I can only ask for house arrest while appending for trial, but it must be her house not the Cullens."

"To be fair, Doctor Carlisle Cullen is her doctor. She has been staying with him now since her father passed away, only really going to her old house to check upon it." The vampire spoke simply.

"That is the deal. She will have house arrest but it must be her house." Aneta said again. "She can have visitors, but please know that every conversation will be recorded."

"Recording bedroom conversations while the engage in passions, if they feel so inclined to do so.." Chelsea started.

"If she isn't injured enough to engage in intercourse, then she does not need all the extra help." Aneta replied simply, before walking away.

Stevens sighed while turning back to see now Caius was laying his forehead against the bars, the two young lovers eyes were locked. However as the Chief eyed the blonde male, she couldn't help but notice a red rim around his blue eyes. That caught her for a loop at the sight, before going into her thoughts.

"I love you." She could briefly hear Amelia whispering.

Listening still the older woman heard the man whisper the words back, before a small peck each other's lips could be seen. "We will post your bail, don't you worry."

"At least I may get house arrest, but that won't do anything for my schooling." Amelia whispered softly, as Caius switched with Aro.

Stevens watched this exchange, when the dark haired male's eyes met the green ones of the woman he loved. Their foreheads pressed against one another, the best they could be. A conversation could be seen, but unheard. The intensity to which their exchange was, had more officers stopping, even other jail inmates looked over.

Marcus took note of this as well, knowing that Aro and Amelia were going to complete their bond soon. They were to close not to, all his brother needed was her free and her stitches healed; then they could. "Brother, we have an audience."

Caius looked around glaring at everyone, and anyone who met that gaze started walking away instantly. "I can see that, no one can respect a little privacy."

"It is a jail." Amelia whispered, as she and Aro began to depart.

"Doesn't matter, we all deserved a moment." Her blonde lover hissed.

Chelsea having left to speak with the judge and Aneta walked back in calmly, whispering to her masters. "I am sorry, but the judge is calling time."

"We understand." Aro whispered, giving Amelia a soft kiss.

Their Queen whimpered softly, as Marcus bent down to kiss her as well. "We will see you tomorrow, we promise."

"I love you." She sobbed quietly.

"I love you, and we will get through this." Marcus whispered, before pulling away.

Caius grumbled softly. "We wish we could help you tonight."

"I know." Amelia whispered, before Chelsea saw Aneta walking up and the three had to leave. The human Queen had never felt so small, as she was sitting in a cage; watching her mates leave.

"You will see them again." Aneta muttered to the redhead, but wasn't given a response.

Chelsea knelt down to her. "Amelia, this will be the first night in the past five months without them?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Stevens sighed at this. "If you told me the truth-"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You spewing about vampires, and then expect my response to be anything but sarcastic is your problem."

"What?" Aneta asked.

"Oh yeah, that's what she thinks I'm hiding." Amelia said, making it sound as if she thought the Chief was crazy.

Aneta looked at Chief Stevens but before she could say anything, Chelsea butted in again. "I suggest we have a talk, because it seems that Stevens here, may not be fit to make these accusations against my client."

The Chief of Police looked up at this with shock and anger, as they two law officials walked off. Her gaze going to Amelia, with narrowed eyes. "You think I'm crazy."

"No, she knows you are not." A voice said, to the side, both turned to see a dark haired woman with red eyes.

"Sulpicia." Amelia whispered instantly, which made the vampire grin.

"Oh Aro told you about me, how wonderful." She grinned before a man walked up.

"Robert?" Stevens asked.

He smirked. "You should have done a better background check."

**0.o.0**

**Cullen House **

The three kings had returned, and honestly they looked exhausted. Not that anyone blamed them, it was rare for a vampire to separate from a distressed mate. Red eyes were dull as the contacts dissolved, Caius beginning to pace calmly.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked.

Aro looked up at the young child in his eyes, and nodded. "Yes she is alright considering she is in a cage."

"Aro, we will bail her out." Carlisle exclaimed.

The head of the Volturi said nothing to this, as silence had once again fallen upon them; until Alice gasped. Everyone looking up to see her eyes wide, as a powerful vision came to her. The seer beginning to tremble as the vision brought her to her knees.

"Werewolf." She uttered.

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

"No." Edward whispered. "Jacob is a shifter, not a child of the moon."

Caius snarled darkly at this. "A werewolf, why would one be here!"

"He was hired by Athenodora." Alice whispered, before the vision ended, she and Edward looked at one another.

"We need to break Amelia out….Now!" Edward said for his sister.

"What did you see?" Marcus demanded, he being the more reserved brother; was now panicked.

Alice looked up at them. "The lab technican is a werewolf, he has been supplying Chief Stevens with false data...so that Amelia would be vulnerable tonight. Injured and being guarded by humans, this is when Sulpicia will strike."

Aro stood walking over to the seer, and taking her hand. Almost immediately letting go as if what he saw was poison. "She is going to torture and kill our mate!"

* * *

**I am going to warn you, the next chapter will be dark...very dark. I am warning now, you may want a cute picture of a kitten beside you while you read.**

**Question: What evil things do you think Alice and Aro saw?**

**Nature Faustus**


	26. Storm

**Warning! Death a major Death is at the beginning of this chapter. Also you may experience uncontrollable rage, and churning of the stomach. You can't say I don't warn you.**

* * *

Bella Swan was in absolute horror, when they made it to the police station. The scent of blood was so overwhelming, as they entered to find the massacre within. Her face buried into Edward, who held her close the entire time. The red substance was literally thrown about, along with body parts and internal organs.

"I know we are considered monsters…" Alice whispered softly, as the Olympic coven stared in horror. However, it seemed they were not the only Coven disgusted at the sight.

Marcus's gaze said it all, he was afraid for a number of reasons. Several being that their mate was there, and so far they could not hear a single heartbeat-until they drew closer to the jail cells. The sound of a human panting in pain, and struggling to catch their breath. Walking carefully and slowly, everyone saw Chief Stevens laying in a pool of her blood. A massive claw mark going down her body, along with a bite torn from her stomach. A true child of the moon had attacked the woman, infecting her blood.

Carlisle was by her side in a moment, trying to support her head. Helping the woman breathe just a bit as blood had gotten into her lungs. "Stevens, just breathe slowly."

"Werewolves...I didn't think-" the woman tried to say, but was cut off as she began hacking up the blood in her lungs. "I don't want to-"

"We won't let you be turned into the beast." Caius said simply, truth be told that meant killing the woman. Her blood now toxic to vampires, so they could not even try to suck the infection out.

Stevens nodded, her dark eyes welding in tears. "I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked softly, the silence was her answer. "I am so sorry, I just was trying to keep the town safe."

"We know." Marcus answered. "Honorable, even though you arrested the wrong person."

"Amelia, is she...I didn't see what happened-" Her voice kept getting weaker.

Alice looked over to the cell to see it empty. "She's gone." That making the entire Volturi coven look over instantly, taking note of how her wheelchair was destroyed and bars torn from the iron cage.

Caius rushed over, falling next to the chair. Trying desperately to catch her scent, suddenly very thankful for the bond his mate and Demetri shared. His lover's blood, however, was a scent he,never wanted to smell. A lot of it was on the metal bits of the chair, which he guessed happened when it was thrown. He was about to say something, but was cut short.

"Chelsea!" Felix exclaimed, making the rest of his coven members look over. They found the sight of one of their most trusted guard members, she was dismembered; but not burning. "We can put her back together."

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" Caius snapped.

Stevens lying in Carlisle's arms, with Esme also by her side listened softly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Aro looked to her. "Yes you were, we are Vampires. The Volturi which consists of my brothers, and fellow Italian tourists as you named us are the closest thing to the royal family." He explained, kneeling next to the dying human. "We may seem like monsters to you, but truly we didn't want this to happen. We were trying to hunt Sulpicia and Athenadora. Dispose of them, before it got out of hand, and to keep the knowledge a secret...humans are not ready for this."

The weakening human looked to him and nodded. "In my office, the file is still there." She whispered. "I am sorry I got in your way, I was just trying to do my job."

"And we were trying to do ours." Marcus told her, as Caius returned to his brothers.

Stevens looked up at them, before smiling softly. "Guess the world is in good hands, forgive me…." The infection was causing her to heat up with a fever, in a few moments her human body would be dead. They would have to burn her before the next full moon, to kill the wolf.

Aro knelt down calmly. "Stevens, do you remember at all if the wolf scratched Amelia?" He asked.

She looked at him. "He didn't, the woman with dark hair...I believe Amelia called her Sulpicia said he was not allowed to."

"Thank you." He nodded, watching as she began to gasp. "We are going to stop the pain, is there any final request?"

"There is a blanket with a fish being caught by a bear in my office...please see that my daughter gets it." Everyone looked to the woman.

"Your daughter?" Rosalie asked.

"My daughter…she can't see me like this." Stevens begged, as tears began to stream.

"She won't." Carlisle promised, he could not kill the woman. "Aro, perhaps Alec-"

The leader of the Vampire race nodded. "Alec take the pain away."

Bella stood watching, as the older woman who had been a thorn in their sides was shown mercy in her dying moments. Edward still grabbed her to hide her face into his chest, so she could not see the woman's neck being snapped. "It is done." She heard him whisper.

Aro had stood back up, as Carlisle let the now dead woman lie back down. "How is Chelsea?" The dark haired man asked.

"Coming together." Jane replied. "We are going to need blood, for when she wakes."

Rosalie surprised everyone by holding up a canister. "I thought we may need it."

"Thank you." Caius said calmly, while everyone watched as the guards body seemingly pieced itself back together. The human girl watching, was absolutely amazed at the sight.

Edward looking down explained to his mate. "A vampire is still alive even in pieces, we have to be burned to be killed."

Bella nodded, as slowly Chelsea began to stir. Her eyes opening to reveal deep black orifices, while Rosalie walked over and handed the metal canister over.

The freshly assembled vampire took it without a question asked, downing the contents hungrily. She was still weak from the ordeal, but looked up to her masters faces; before looking down in shame. "I am so sorry, I failed you." The words uttered from her blood covered lips.

Aro once again knelt down. "No you did not, you were here. I know how difficult a werewolf is to defeat by oneself."

"But my Queen-" Chelsea sobbed, her remorse for her failure very obvious.

Alice stepped forward. "Still has time for us to save her."

Aro nodded at that. "How much time?" He had to ask.

"Two days." The seer replied. "But, if Demetri goes now; we could find her before the morning."

The tracker did not have to be told again, as he took off. Caius, Marcus, Aro, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Carlisle chasing after him. Leaving Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Chelsea to clean up the mess.

**0.o.0**

Amelia did not think she could be in anymore pain, Sulpicia would bite her, wait a moment, and then suck the venom out. Reneta had torn her clothes off her body, as they waited for the grand finale. Athenadora, was face deep between Sulpicia's legs most of the time. However she did kick the human until her stitches were busted and several ribs had to be broken. Her right leg mangled with a deep gash that kept bleeding, from where her wheelchair had cut into her leg.

"You know Vladmir he is looking forward to sticking his cock into you." Reneta taunted, making the human tremble. "Aro chose you instead of me, a weak and pathetic little girl."

Amelia cried out in pain, as the vampire forced her legs apart. Her body shuddering from the pain, as her captor began pointing and laughing.

"I see you groom for them, and yet you are still a virgin." Reneta cackled, like the evil witch from Hocus Pocus.

Sulpicia looked over. "When Aro turned me, he fucked my human form before. It was complete bliss, as lets just say he is very skilled with his mouth."

Amelia glared darkly at that. "Forgive them, if they refuse to treat me like a cheap, discarded whore."

Reneta's eyes widened, as did the former queens..watching as the trembling human was replaced. "Ah I see, you are a multi personality."

"The Queen is still weak." Athenadora hissed, moving quickly. The next moment she had cracked the human's femor, earning a loud screech.

"My dearest Athena, don't break her too much. Vladmir and Stefan wish to help..after all the Romanians have a grudge." Sulpicia tutted softly. "Come back here, my pussy was not done with your mouth."

"I apologize, my sweet Sully." The blonde whispered, becoming gentle as she caressed her mate.

Amelia froze at the name before two individuals walked out, one with hair fairer than Caius and other the other looked a little bug eyed for a vampire. Fear went through her heart as they both turned to her.

"The Volturi whore, shall we?" The fair haired male ran, but thankfully did not get very close. He went down in spasms, as dark figures flew into the clearing. Her mates and family had come.

* * *

**Who is ready for an epic battle, and how her mates will react to the state she is in? Now regarding to the almost rape, I could not let Amelia be raped..something in me would,not let that happen. Also to answer your questions, Aro did see that happening in the vision...I know most picked up on it, do you think he would let that happen?**

**Nature Faustus**


	27. Hurt

**Hello dear readers, can I just say this chapter may make you tear up. I know I did, especially at the ending. I can imagine a million things going through your head at that, but don't worry Amelia will,be fine. It will actually hold something for you to look forward to**

* * *

Caius's eyes scanned the clearing, as he, his brothers, guard, and the Cullens that chose to come entered. Red gaze first fell upon Sulpicia and Athenadora, taking note that the dark haired former Queen was naked from the waist down. Second thing her noted was the last of the Romanian coven, and having heard what Vladmir said to his mate, he was ready-**his mate!**

Whipping his blonde head over, he saw what they had done to her. Her body absolutely battered, broken, and bruised. Her form was naked, he watched as she desperately tried to cover herself; but her broken bones made it difficult. A roar escaped his lips louder than anything anyone had ever heard, his brothers followed his example upon seeing their mate.

Renata was the first one who began trembling, as her former "friends" glared at her. Alec quick to blind her, while Jasper moved in for the kill. Sulpicia and Athenadora were frozen, still trying to figure out how they found them so fast.

"Why, Sulpicia you look confused. What is the matter?" Aro asked simply, watching as Carlisle made it to his mates side.

The dark haired female glared at him. "How did you find us, Demetri is good; but we had Robert."

"Ah yes, the werewolf. He left it seems as soon as you gave the order, but don't worry he is being hunted by the shifters." Aro reassured. "However in regards to you two, you forget the Cullens have a seer."

Sulpicia shrieked at that, clearly not happy with this outcome. "She still knows now, she is nothing."

Marcus reacted first grabbing the former Queen by the throat, while Felix battled Stefan and Vladmir was still on the ground by Jane. "You speak of my mate in such a fashion." He spat. "Or, is it because you know the words reflect you. Currently, you are nothing." His grip closing around her neck tighter, cracks began to appear upon the skin.

Her former husband took this time to walk over to his mate and Carlisle. "My love." He whispered, looking up to see Caius grabbing Athenadora in the same fashion as Marcus had. Turning his attention back to his mate, fighting back tears as her eyes were open, they hold a great deal of pain. "We are here." He got out slowly.

"Hi." She breathed out, a hand going up to caress his stone like cheek. "You came."

"We did." Aro said, barely keeping a sob from escaping as he saw what they had done to her.

Amelia smiled softly at him. "No tears, I will heal." She promised softly, before gently tugging him down, her lips touching his instantly. "I love you."

He smiled at her before looking up to the blonde doctor. "Can you move her?"

"Yes, but it will be painful for her." Carlisle answered.

Aro looked back down to her. "My love, we are going to get you out of here."

"Are you coming with?" She asked, but she shook his head.

"I need to give the trial, but I will be by your side when you wake." He replied, kissing her busted lips once again.

Amelia nodded softly, before looking over. "Caius." She called, making him glance over. "Make it hurt."

Her blonde lovers lips went up in a smirk. "With pleasure." He promised.

Carlisle could say, he was not overly thrilled with the request; but he understood. Personally he wanted to hurt the former Queens, this was his daughter in every way but blood. "Amelia, I'm gonna lift you...okay?"

"Yes, Dad." She whispered, right as the man she trusted more than anything did so. Pain shot through her hips and ribs, and a cry of agony could not be kept at bay.

Aro was still by her side, his undead heart clenching at the sound. Wanting nothing more than to kiss away her tears, and take on her pain for her. Unfortunately, he could do neither. The way she was situated in the head of the Cullen's arms did not allow him to properly bend over her, without disrupting her ribs; nor could he take all of her pain. "I love you, my sweet...you are so brave." He encouraged, at that Carlisle sped off.

All three kings watched for a long moment, at his retreating back. Marcus turning back to Sulpicia for a moment. "Since you were Aro's wife, he gets the liberty of executing you."

"Did you ever really love Didyme." Sulpicia spat, and the entire clearing went silent at the former Queens name. The accusation about Marcus, was an absolute death wish.

"Go ahead." Aro stated, because there was no way he was getting to his former wife now.

Marcus snarled, pulling the woman to him. "You dare question me, yes I loved Didyme and yes I still do. However, she and I both knew one day we would find our mates. This was something she wanted me to find." His hand tightened to the point he crushed Sulpicia's neck.

The female grasped at his hand as she cried in agony, which was more of a gurgling sound at this point. Her red eyes widening, as his grip tightened. Eventually and slowly severing her head this way, maximising the pain in a way.

"Sully!" Athenadora screeched, but her position may be a bit worse.

"You set my mate up to be raped. You of all people should remember that trauma." Caius hissed in her ear. "Remember the knight!"

The blonde female struggled at this, as he reminded her of the day she was changed. A man an honorable one had raped her, and left her for dead. Caius had been kind enough to change her, instead of draining her. "Ple-please."

"No." He growled, before severing her head. Turning swiftly to Aro he motioned to the filth that remained of the Romanian coven. "You better kill all of them, this time." He spat.

The ebony haired king nodded moving to Stefan who Felix and Demetri held up for him. "I should never have let you go." Aro growled, as he grasped the man's head. "That is something I will have to live with, and never again will I show mercy to a coven against the Volturi." With that he tore the man's head free.

The three kings turned to prepare to kill Vladimir only to see Rosalie stomping her right heel into his neck. "A rapist never deserves to go free." She spat at him.

"Would you like to kill him?" Aro asked, gaining a surprised look; before a malice smirk.

Turning her blonde head back, Rosalie moved to the blonde Romanians head. Everyone watched curiously of what the Cullen would do, no one expected however for her to raise her heal again. Stomping over and over into the males face, until it completely shattered to pieces. "Any man that tries to rape a woman, has done so in the past."

**0.o.0**

When everyone returned to the Cullen house, the three kings practically ran to their shared room with Amelia. They found Carlisle was there, moving swiftly around her still form; Bella in a corner in tears. The most unlikely moving to her side, being a blonde king pulling the sniveling human to his being.

"Hush, human. Your sister will need you to be strong." He hissed to her, while she froze in his arms.

Bella's brown eyes were huge, before slowly wrapping her frail arms around him as well. "Thank you, big brother."

He took a deep breath at that, but elected not to comment upon her words, his gaze moving back to Amelia. She looking so frail and pale, unconscious due to a sedative that Carlisle administered. "How bad is she?"

"You want everything?" Carlisle asked.

Aro nodded. "Yes."

The doctor sighed. "She has three broken ribs, a fractured femur, and collarbone." He told them. "Not to mention, bite marks littering her flesh. Where I am guessing by the scent Sulpicia bit her, left it for her to suffer than sucked the venom out."

"God." Marcus whimpered, looking down in shame.

Edward walked in carrying necessary equipment, including one of the many blood bags they had. Handing it all to Carlisle, while Esme and Alice brought in the heart monitor. The red haired male moved soon after to gather his mate from Caius. "Thank you." The steady beat of her heart could be heard by Bella now, due to the machine. As they watched as Carlisle checked the bag of blood, he made sure there were no air bubbles; which could be fatal.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up." The doctor explained softly. "My family and I will be outside, call for me when she does. Amelia will be in a lot of pain when she comes to." He warned the three kings.

Aro winced at that, but nodded while the three moved to her side. Looking up at his dearest friend. "Thank you, Carlisle. I said it once, but it needs to be said again. You are a better vampire than I could ever hope to be."

The blonde shook his head. "Aro, you have a bigger job and more respect than any man I know. You are the better vampire."

Marcus shook his head. "You are a better man than all three of us, and do not argue."

Caius nodded his head softly. "I thought of you nothing more than a ticking time bomb, but you have proved us wrong. Time and time again, your control is legendary and will continue to be so."

"My control is nothing." Carlisle replied humbly. "I just knew I could do something with my immortal life, just as you all have chosen for yourselves." With that he took his leave. Turning once to say. "Even though she is unconscious, she should be able to hear you, I encourage you to talk with her."

"Thank you for your suggestion, we will definitely do so." Marcus replied.

"If Bella wishes to sit with her sister, she can join us in here." Caius spoke, surprising himself.

Carlisle smiled. "I will let her know." With that the head of the Olympic coven left the room. Leaving the three eldest vampires in absolute silence.

Aro's shoulders began shaking, as a sob escaped. "Amore mio, ti prego di perdonarci ... questa è colpa mia. (**My love, please forgive us..this is my fault.**)" He whispered, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Brother." Marcus said, as his own tears fell. "Non è colpa tua o di Caius. Questa è colpa di due donne gelose e affamate di potere. (**This is not your fault, or Caius's. This is the fault of two jealous and power hungry women.**)" He explained, taking note of how Amelia in her unconsciousness squeezed his hand. "La nostra compagna può sentirci, mi sta stringendo la mano. Non ho dubbi che sia d'accordo con me, non ti biasimerebbe mai. (**Our mate can hear us, she is squeezing my hand. I have no doubt she agrees with me, she would never blame you**.)"

"Ti amo. (**I love you.**)" Caius whispered to his mate, and they all watched as she subconsciously began to mouth the words back. Her eyes began to flutter, before green irises met with red.

While this was all happening Alice sat on the edge of her bed, a vision suddenly plaguing her eyes. One that both disturbed her, and delighted at the aspect.

_Amelia and Aro completing their bond_.

* * *

**What do you think of Alice's little vision at the end, as I know you have all be expecting this to happen. Probably since the beginning when Amelia first saw Aro, you probably guessed he would be first, or will he? XD Also disclaimer, Amelia will not get pregnant after the first time they do the deed...I'm still trying to figure out if I will have her get prego. I'm heavily on the side of yes, but its the characters decision, not mine.**

**Nature Faustus**


	28. I love you

**Can I take this moment to say, that story is almost 30 chapters! Oh my God my baby is growing up. *does a little happy dance.* I am so glad you all enjoy, and I hope you are continuing to do so, as we have a bunch more left to write XD**

* * *

Amelia felt a sharp stabbing pain, as her eyes focused on her handsome blonde haired mate. The pain was mainly in her legs, and so she tried to move them. Almost instantly a cry escaped her lips, as her head fell back; sheer agony overcame her.

"Carlisle!" She briefly heard the voice of Marcus practically scream, as the pain caused her vision to go blank for a white numbing moment. Purring filled the room, along with pain filled whimpers.

Her ears caught the sound of feet shuffling about, and a door opening. No sooner did that happen, did she feel a needle going through her flesh. She screeched for just a moment, as her body felt hot and then cold; before darkness took hold of her.

Caius glared at the blonde doctor instantly. "What did you do?"

"I gave her morphine, I can't give a steady supply as right now she needs the blood transfusion more; plus I can't get all the equipment here." Carlisle answered calmly, while checking the girl over. "She has a fever."

"Is that normal?" Aro asked.

"She had such a traumatic experience, that it is to be expected. Honestly, it would be best if one of you were in bed with her." The Cullen replied, and instantly Marcus climbed in; careful of the tubes and wires.

"Marcus." Her voice whimpered which caught his attention.

"The bonds are becoming stronger." The male in the bed whispered in awe.

Both Aro and Caius purred at this, while Carlisle smiled happily at the three. Truly he was happy to see not only his kings, but his good friend and daughter so happy. Checking the bag and monitor one more time, he left to give them the privacy they deserve.

Bella walked in right as he was walking out, truth be told she was afraid to impose on the three. "Hello."

"Good evening, Isabella." Aro replied, before looking back to his mate.

"Take my chair." Marcus told the human girl, he refused to move from the bed.

She nodded softly and moved gently, sitting next to Aro calmly. Bella could remember seeing her sister stuck in bed, due to being a sickly child, or hurt after a daring stunt. However, this was definitely the worst, but Carlisle swore she would make it through.

Caius eyed the human who joined them, before looking to his mate and then back up. "Human?" He asked, causing the girl to look over with big brown eyes. "What do you have there?" He asked noting the CD in her hand.

Bella looked at him before looking down. "Oh, Amelia really likes the new Andy Black album. So, I brought it in case she wished to listen to music."

"How kind, you can put it in if you like." Marcus replied, watching as she stood. "I believe, humans wake just a bit faster and calmer when music is playing."

She nodded, while using the DVD player to play the CD. Personally this was not her favorite music, but she settled for her sister being strange. Listening softly as the music to the first song started, turning back slowly to grab her seat.

The three kings listened to the song, they always had trouble understanding today's music, and why everyone wanted to bang anything with legs. However it seemed they had miss this, as it was rather easy to decipher. "Not the worst of today." Caius muttered. "Still not crazy about the thing they call a drum."

Bella laughed. "That is one of Amelia's favorite, the beat of a big bass drum."

"Ear plugs, might work." Caius said instantly, and everyone laughed.

"Yeah considering she listens to all the 80s hair bands and metal..you may be in trouble." The human laughed.

The blonde groaned, before noting a warm hand touching his. Looking over he saw Amelia's green eyes turned to him, he almost fell out of his chair in absolute excitement. "Mia cara." He breathed, leaning over to kiss her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a semi truck." She muttered. "Remind me, not to move my legs."

"I'm here." Marcus replied softly. "I won't let you move."

Amelia giggled, before noting the guilty looks on both Aro and Caius's facial features. "My loves, what is wrong?"

"You are hurt because of us." Aro spoke as more venom tears fell, Bella's eyes went huge.

"No I'm not." Amelia whispered, while she reached for his hand. He instantly grabbing it, without question. "I love you." She told Aro, before looking to her mates. "All three of you, this is no ones fault except for the two very much dead women."

"You can say that again." Caius muttered, watching as his mate took his hand to her lips. "Ti amo così tanto, non avrei mai pensato di provare paura ... come ho fatto ieri sera. **(I love you so much, I never thought I could feel fear..like I did last night.)**"

"I know that feeling, my greatest fear was that I wasn't going to see you again." Amelia replied, while kissing his hand again. "Eíste i elpída kai to méllon mou, to kástro mou kai o ouranós mou. **(You are my hope and future, my castle and my sky.**)"

Aro was a very feeling man, he never really tried to hide that. However, when his mate spoke in his native language of Greek. He couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again, the meaning of her words made him desperate to complete their bond. "Agapité mou, sas efcharistó gia ta lógia sas. (**My dear, thank you for your words.**)" He stupidly replied, only realising what came from his mouth an instant later.

"Eíste efprósdektoi, parakaló na xérete óti sas agapó. (**You are welcome, please know that I love you.**)" Amelia whispered softly.

"Perímena treis chiliádes chrónia gia na se kratíso kai na akoúseis na léxeis aftés tis léxeis. (**I have waited three thousand years to hold you, and hear those words.**)" Aro whispered softly, while moving to her other side; so not to lean over his brother. "Nomízo óti miló gia tous adelfoús mou, óti eímaste oi doúloi sas an aftó eínai aftó pou chreiázeste. (**I think I speak for my brothers, that we are your slaves if that is what you need.)**"

Amelia's eyes shot open in shock. "Never will you three, be my slaves. You are my partners in this world." She said firmly, causing all three red sets of eyes to soften. "I love you."

"We love you." Caius replied. "We are proving our devotion-"

"You don't have to prove that, I know you are..I give my heart willingly to you, what you decide to do with it; however is entirely up to you." Amelia said softly, while grabbing Aro and pulling him down to her lips.

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed, as she was curled up to Marcus still. Aro and Caius had to hunt this evening, their nerves still quite shot; which required fresh blood. Truth be told her older and wiser looking mate needed to fees as well, his eyes were black as coal. "You need to feed."

"I am not leaving you." He replied, kissing her head. Ignoring the burning in the back of his throat.

She groaned, before turning to the door as Alice walked in. "Wait." She told the pixie.

The dark haired Cullen looked at her with confusion in her topaz eyes. "Yes?"

"Please grab a cup of A positive for him." Amelia said, which made her best friend look at the king; before disappearing.

Marcus purred. "You pay attention."

"I know my mate, and his blood preference." She giggled. "Granted all three of you really prefer AB negative, unfortunately that is rare."

"Indeed it is, but it is so sweet." Her vampire purred into her ear, nipping gently. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Amelia smiled, right as Carlisle walked in with a Styrofoam cup, lid, and straw. "Where are the canisters?"

"Dishwasher." The blonde doctor replied, handing the cup over. To which Amelia held it, while Marcus drank softly. All the Cullens poking their heads in, when Edward picked up on the thoughts.

Bella walked in curiously, when Emmett told her what was in that cup. It was hard to not let disgust run through her, but the scene held an odd beauty. As her sister and Marcus kept gazing into each others eyes, an unspoken conversation going on between them.

"Alice, you sure it is Aro who will complete the bond first?" Edward asked, instantly gaining several looks.

"I saw it." The seer replied, neither sensing said King walking up.

"That is interesting." Aro spoke up from behind, making the two young Cullens jump.

Caius shook his head, as he walked up. Peering into the room, to see what had everyone dumbfounded. "Is our mate feeding, our brother?"

"Yeah." Bella said softly. "It's quite beautiful."

* * *

**Alright, I know she is short; but I wanted you to see their relationship. The four have had hardships, but I think its important to note she doesn't blame them. I also thought her willingness to care more about her mates well-being then herself was such a cute thing. I mean, feeding a vampire through a cup, it just seemed so cute in a morbid kind of way. **

**Anyway, what do you think of Marcus hogging Amelia right now? **

**Nature Faustus**


	29. Not going as planned

**This chapter was a bitch, but I wound up laughing and feeling sorry for what I did to my characters. Now, as a disclaimer I let the story decide how it wants to happen. The characters tell the story, not me. I have an idea, and Amelia, Aro, Caius, and Marcus made their own. XD. So please enjoy this fluff and laughter.**

* * *

Amelia sighed, she was house and bed bound. Her mates, and family were out and about, while she curled into her pillows. Feeling weak, helpless, trapped, and at the mercy of her lovers. Her mates were quite ruthless when it came to her body healing. However, she was stubborn. Waiting for her mates to leave the room, before attempting to sit up by herself. She cried out in pain instantly, which brought Caius by her side.

"What do you think, you are doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to prove I can be strong." She replied, before trying again.

Her blonde mate watched as she attempted to sit up, as her arm slipped, and she nearly flopped off the bed. If he hadn't been there, then his mate would have been on the floor; a pissed Carlisle would follow. "Baby, you are strong. You survived this ordeal."

"But, I'm broken." She whispered, before feeling her form being lifted and laid in his lap.

"You are hurt, not broken." He growled into her ear, nipping playfully. Which received a giggle like usual. "See you laugh like my mate, I can hold you perfectly fine. You are not broken."

Amelia smiled, before kissing him softly. "Thank you, love."

"Always." He whispered, kissing her back. When pulling back she moved just enough to nuzzle into his neck. "Is it possible you were lonely."

"Maybe." She replied, gaining a deep chuckle. "How much longer?"

"Till what?" He asked.

Amelia looked up. "All three of you have been saying, that eventually you had to go back to Volterra. I don't want that to happen, but I know you have a job to do."

Caius sighed instantly, his brothers and him had been discussing this at length. "After New Years."

"That's in two weeks." She whispered sadly, feeling a small amount of pressure as he held her tighter.

"I don't want to leave either, unfortunately none of us get what we want." He murmured.

"Fact of life." She whispered softly.

Another sigh escaped him. "The good news is, Carlisle said you should be in a wheelchair next week. Which means you can see us off, and we will be back for your graduation." He whispered softly.

"Promise?" Amelia asked.

"I always keep my promises." He smiled, gaining a small smile of her own. "I love you, and believe me..I don't want to leave you."

She laid her head back down under his jaw. "I know you don't, again I don't want you to go either. My sweet cuddle cub." Earning a small chuckle with a raised eyebrow. "However, I know how important you, Aro, and Marcus are. I'm not mated to just any vampire..I'm mated to the three kings of the world."

"You are very mature." Aro whispered, walking into the room having heard the conversation. "I do apologize, that as will be leaving you."

"Again, you have a job to do. Plus Demetri is staying, and I have my family in the Cullens. It isn't like I will be alone." She pointed out, feeling the bed sink to her right.

"No, you will not." Aro agreed, turning her head to him softly she smiled.

"Want to hold my hand?" Amelia asked him, holding her arm out. Looking back to the beginning of their relationship, it really did amaze all of them how quick she was to let Aro in. She had been the one to grab his hand after all.

_Flashback (Second chapter)_

_Amelia had just spoken Italian to them for the first time, and that left Caius and Aro both a little stunned. "I didn't break you two, did I?" She asked, turning to Aro and Caius, walking to stand firmly in front of the latter. Smiling up at him brightly, as his cool pale hand came up. Rubbing her cheek calmly, she touches the hand of the most feared Volturi king gently._

_Caius had looked at her with curiosity, his eyes sparkled soon after. "No, mia cara. We are just surprised that you speak Italiano." He replied, her smile widened; before she moved to Aro._

_Amelia had taken note of how he fought not to touch her, having learned about his tactile telepathy. Her heart already soaring at how he wanted to protect her privacy. She smiled warmly at him, slowly taking his hand. He stiffened at her thoughts and memories, while she brought his hand to her cheek. "It is okay, Aro." Her voice barely a whisper, as he looked at her squarely._

_"Magnifico." He had whispered truly in awe at her thoughts and past, his other hand had come up to wrap around her waist. "You are perfect my dear."_

_End of chapter flashbacks XD_

A lot about their relationship had changed, however this never would. She would hold his hand regardless of his gift or not, she loved him with every fiber of her being. Of course every fiber includes Caius and Marcus she would never trade them for the world. To not have them, would mean her world and heart would be in complete.

Aro smiled softly at these thoughts, before raising an eyebrow. "You were looking forward to a bit more physical relationship with us?" He question amused. "Were you going to trick me."

"No, I already told you I would blow you in the shower." She said instantly, before looking over to Caius as Aro growled. "Plus, I've seen you naked."

"That is right, you were brave enough to join me in the shower." He smirked. "You also stroked Marcus, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, and then Marcus made me see stars for the rest of the night." She giggled.

"That was just with his mouth." Caius reminded, right as his wiser brother walked in. He carrying four Styrofoam cups with lids and straws. Blood in three of them, and a mango beet smoothie in one. With three vampires in the room, nothing could go wrong could it?

Handing out three easily, while sitting on the left side of the bed. Marcus casually sipping his blood, while Caius did the same. Amelia and Aro however, were in for a wake up call. Both froze as soon as they took a sip from their cups, turning to one another in shock. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what had just happened, as Aro began spitting the human substance out; while Amelia willed herself to swallow.

"Trade." She told her ebony haired mate.

"No problem." Aro replied in disgust.

"Least I swallowed." Amelia stated, blood coating her teeth. Which was how Carlisle walked into the room.

The head of the Olympic Cullen looked at his daughter with confusion. "Why is there blood on your teeth."

"Marcus gave me the wrong cup." She replied, and if her mate was human he'd be redder than a tomato. However, Amelia was a good sport and laughed lightly; before grabbing Aro to kiss him.

Carlisle couldn't help but be a bit amused by this. "I see.." He chuckled, as his daughter pulled away.

**0.o.0**

Two weeks flew by, she had spent every waking moment with her mates. True to Carlisle's predictions, she was in a wheelchair; but not for long. She would be able to graduate to crutches in another two weeks, then two months after that. Amelia could more than likely walk.

However right at this moment, all she wanted was to spend the day with her mates again. Having been given a clean bill of health, to bathe properly. She was excited at the possibilities. "Aro?"

"Yes, Mia cara?" He asked softly, while turning away from his suitcase.

She bit her lip softly. "Would you like to bathe with me?"

His eyes flew open in surprise, before a deep rumbling purr escaped him. "I would be honored." Moving way to quickly for her to comprehend, she was in his arms and they were in the bathroom.

In no time at all the water had filled the tub with warm water, and he had stripped her bare. They had all already seen her naked, as they had been the ones to give her sponge baths. However, she had not seen Aro naked. Shirtless, yes. Nude, not so much.

He watched her with amusement, as he began to unbutton his shirt slowly. "Is this what you have been waiting for."

"I've seen your chest, I've been waiting to see under the pants." She teased, before going red. Where the fuck had that came from.

Unfortunately it was not to be, as Jane ran into the room. "Master, there is an emergency in Volterra."

Aro looked up, moving to take his most trusted guards hand. "Oh my…" He said in distressed. "I apologize for my love, someone has been hunting in our city, we must leave now."

Amelia nodded sadly, as Jane stayed while he left to get ready. "Jane…"

"Yes, Amelia?" The guard asked, as she moved to help her Queen into the tub.

"Kill the fucker that caused this cock block." She ordered simply.

Jane froze, before she started to laugh. "I will make sure it is done, Amelia."

"I was this close." The Queen continued, pressing her index and thumb nearly together to show the guard. "Almost had Aro's pants off."

"Trust me, my Queen Amelia. He had been wanting to show you." Jane said, before getting to work on bathing the human.

* * *

**Poor Amelia! But, as you know a big no no is hunting in Volterra. However, for your homework..what do you think went through Aro's head when he realized he was also Cock blocked? XD**

**Nature Faustus**


	30. Here without you

**I promise everyone you will not be prepared for the feels in this chapter, but before we start I want to note this is a time skip; with a lot of details. I hope enough, however the feelings are high. I found myself shedding a tear or two.**

* * *

Amelia had spent the next several months, pushing herself to move. Taking on every ounce of physical therapy Carlisle threw at her, as she now could walk down the stairs by herself. Using the crutches over the chair at school helped push herself even further, because they were uncomfortable as fuck. Then on top of that, she was practicing for her end of year vocal residual since she missed the Christmas one. Also, she was required to sing the graduation song.

It kept her busy, which kept her mind off the fact that everyone other than Demetri and herself had their mates with them. Nights were difficult, but the fact that one of them called her before she fell asleep helped with the loneliness. However, that did very little. Honestly what helped the most was when Carlisle and Esme climbed into the bed with her, until she fell asleep.

The two had watched her push herself and struggle, however hearing her crying at night; they had to step in. Understanding, being separated from her mates was absolutely torture. When they couldn't, then Jasper and Alice were there, sometimes Rosalie and Emmett, and often Demetri.

Bella watched the entire ordeal, having been through the same horrible separation from her own mate. The first week had been the worst, the entire house had heard Amelia screaming in pain in what should have been a blissful sleep. The older twin had started leaving her room, along with Edward; but Carlisle had beat them to it. Still she had stood at the doorway, watching as the blonde male held her sister close. Tears streaming down Amelia's tears, which caused Bella's own to cloud her brown eyes.

Which was why, when May had began to approach; Bella was jumping for joy. As that meant, Aro, Marcus, and Caius would be returning soon. Amelia would be going with them for two months, returning to Forks for the wedding of Bella and Edward, before leaving for England. This worried every Cullen, and Bella. As they truly wondered how Amelia would handle being in another country with only Demetri for support.

This all fell on deaf ears, as it was a miracle that Amelia was still accepted into Oxford. She figuring that her mates had pulled a few strings, which made her smile. As she currently sat on the couch next to Alice, while studying lyrics and song choices. It being almost time for one of her mates to call her, she needing to hear their voices; which most thought was silly. However, most were not mated to three Vampires.

_'The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_Now you say it best when you say nothing at all_'

Her phone rang with Alison Krauss, Say nothing at all. Telling her Marcus was calling.

"Mio caro Marcus. (**My dearest Marcus**)" Amelia greeted while answering the phone, she could feel Alice looking over to her.

"Buona sera amore mio. Come ti senti questa notte? (**Good evening, my love. How are you feeling this night?**)" His deep voice filled the phone, instantly a calming feeling filled Amelia. By the sigh from Jasper, she guessed he had been getting a great deal of her stress.

"Sto bene, un po 'dolorante per la terapia fisica. Tuttavia presto dovrei riuscire a camminare senza le stampelle. **(I am alright, a little sore from physical therapy. However soon, I should be able to walk without crutches.)**" She replied over the phone, and that was how their conversation continued. As they caught up with one another for the day, however for some reason she never mentioned how much a struggle each day was. Maybe it was her pride,or not wanting to seem weak to her mates. Which was honestly ridiculous, considering Aro would see everything.

"Mi fa male la quantità di agonia che hai sopportato, dal tuo calvario. Ci auguriamo che avremmo potuto essere lì attraverso il tuo recupero. **(It pains me the amount of agony you have endured, from your ordeal. We wish we could have been there through your recovery.**)" He whispered, it was obvious she hid something and none of them liked it; but they would find out soon.

"Come stanno Aro e Caius? **(How are Aro and Caius?)**" Amelia asked softly, always making sure to ask about her other two; regardless of who she was speaking to.

"Aro infastidisce Caius e Caius sta cercando di non strappargli la testa. **(Aro is annoying Caius, and Caius is trying to not rip off his head.**)" Marcus replied, a chuckle following.

"Ah, il solito. Di 'ad Aro di comportarsi bene, oppure può dire addio al suo pompino. **(Ah, the usual. Tell Aro to behave, or he can kiss his blow job goodbye.)**" She teased.

Alice choked on her venom, gold eyes going huge. "Amelia, Jasper and I do not want to hear that."

"Neither do I." Demetri muttered from his seat.

"I don't want to hear Emmett and Rosalie either, but we don't always get what we want." Amelia sassed back.

Marcus chuckled softly. "Glielo dirò e invierò una foto della sua faccia. **(I will tell him, and send a picture of his face.)**"

"Aggiungi che lo darò a Caius. **(Add that I will give it to Caius.)**" She whispered.

Jasper finally looked at her directly. "Take your ass into another room if you are going to talk about sex."

"Watch how you speak to your Queen." Marcus growled through the phone.

Amelia was quick. "Marcus, this is how Jasper and I play and tease. You know that."

"I still wish for them to watch their mouths around you." He hissed.

She sighed softly. "I know, but it won't happen. It would be unnatural without the sass in this house."

"That's the truth." Alice agreed.

A deep sigh could be heard. "Fine."

"I miss you." Amelia whispered softly, her heart clenched as she looked over to the clock. Knowing she had to go to bed for school, Jasper was quick to hold her.

"Mi manchi, e ci vedremo presto. **(I miss you, and we will all see you soon.)**" He replied softly. "Per favore, non essere triste, amore mio. Finché sei nel mio cuore e io sono nel tuo, non c'è distanza abbastanza grande da impedire al nostro amore di viaggiare. **(Please do not be sad, my love. For, as long as you're in my heart and I am in yours, there is no distance great enough that our love can't travel.**)"

"I don't want to say goodbye." She revealed a little of her weakness.

Marcus could be heard humming softly. "Then don't, we say goodnight; not goodbye." He whispered a laugh escaped at that, to which was heard. "Was that a little giggle?"

"Maybe, I do like the sound of Goodnight better." Amelia whispered with a soft sad smile.

Marcus chuckled on his end. "Then I wish you good night, my love."

"Ti voglio bene, Marcus. **(I love you, Marcus.**)" She whispered softly.

"Ti amo anch'io, mia cara. **(I love you as well, my dear.**)" He replied. "Mi sogni? **(Dream of me?**)

"I always dream of you, Aro, and Caius." She replied, as they finished their good nights for the evening. The call ending, with a beep. Head falling instantly into Jasper. "I hate feeling so weak." She broke down.

Demetri moves quickly, and knelt before her. "Amelia, My Queen and My beloved sister, look at me." He requested, to which she did gently. "Missing your mates, does not make you weak. I promise you, they feel the pain. There is nothing more that they want then to run back here and hold you."

She cried against Jasper, as her dearest tracker spoke. Instantly moving to wrap her arms around his neck when he was done, crying into his shoulder. "I don't feel like a Queen, not when they are gone."

"I know, but they will be back in just a few weeks." He whispered, secretly trying to get at least one of the three males here early.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." Demetri agreed instantly, even if in the back of his mind, Aro was gonna kill him for every time he held the Queen at night.

* * *

**If one of her mates shows up early, do you all think it should be Caius? I think he needs more action, what do y'all think?**

**Nature Faustus**


	31. Caius

**Here she is, and will have a bit of fun towards the end. This time you might be angry at me, but I promise the next chapter will be worth the ending of this one.**

* * *

The last three weeks of school, was among Amelia, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Demetri until at least four of the six repeated high school in a me town. The fifth and sixth would be in Volterra, one ruling along her mates while the other guarding her with his life. However, before any of that Amelia and Bella had to get through exams. The vampires having no worries about passing as being eternal, they had a vast knowledge.

Amelia, unfortunately was beginning to realize how much she had on her plate. All of her classes being AP, and due to missing several days due to physical therapy; made it stressful. On top of practicing the two songs for two separate events, her mind was running over a hundred miles and hour. No doubt Edward and Jasper were going to go insane with her around. Her guard and family begged her to rest and take breaks, but she rarely listened. It kept her mind off the loneliness, but all of that was about to change.

'_ Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight.'_

Her phone sitting beside her went off, hearing Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin told her it was Caius. Sighing, she picked the device up to answer. "Hello, love." She whispered, to exhausted to speak in Italian.

"My love, it is one o'clock in the morning where you are...on a Saturday thankfully. You should be sleeping." His concerned voice filled the phone.

A with escaped her instantly. "I have exams next week." She replied. "I need to pass."

"You will, I am sure of it." He replied firmly. "However, you are smart enough to know what happens when a human doesn't get enough rest."

"I know-"

"I don't want excuses, I want to see you sleeping." He interrupted, now many thought that it was Aro wh was overprotective. Well those who think that have never taken the time to know Caius. He was typically overprotective and constantly worried, he'd be the first one there if he thought she was doing something dangerous. Secretly she was sure Demetri made calls.

Amelia sighed, a few years coming from her eyes. Hating to disappoint him, tempted to come clean that she hadn't slept in several days; but no doubt he knew that to. "Caius." She whispered, that was all she could say.

"You don't need to call me love." His voice softened, a confusion came over her. Message he gave was quite the thinker, but the knock on the door made her eyes widened.

The Cullens and Demetri would have just opened the door, looking to her phone then back up. Placing everything together in her head, she all but flew to the door. Opening it to find her blonde lover smiling at her, arms flung around him in the next second. "Caius, your back!" She squealed happily, arms and legs wrapping around him.

"I am, and you can walk again." He chuckled.

Amelia nodded. "Only short distances and times at the moment." Her voice turned into a whisper, as for some reason she began to weep. Her heart soared with so much joy, yet her mind made her relive the last few months of being alone. "I'm so weak."

"Weak?" He questioned in confusion. "Baby we've been through this."

"I know, but being separated hurt more than I could bare." She whimpered, instantly his arms were around her in understanding.

Caius sighed, he and his brothers had been afraid that would be the case. They had heard the pain in her voice, during every phone call. Their hearts would clench, when Demetri said she wasn't sleeping through the night; without waking up to scream in agony. It was why he had enough and snuck out of the castle the night before. His brothers no doubt knew now, but he cared not. "I am here now, my love."

"I know." She whispered against him, nuzzling under his jaw. "I love you, I tried to be strong."

"You were." He replied. "Now is the time for you to sleep however, and I shall hold you during this night. Also, you will sleep for however long you want."

Amelia looked up to him in confusion. "But, I have a ton-

"No." Caius replied. "You will take a break."

"But-

"Do not make me call Marcus or Aro, and tell them everything." He told her, knowing his brothers would be here the next hour to hold her if he did. "They would make you stay home, Monday."

She nodded slowly, as he moved carrying her back to bed. Watching as he swiped the books and papers on to the floor, before climbing into the bed with her in his arms. "Did you have throw them on to the floor?"

"Are you allowed to bend down and get them?" He answering with a question. Narrowing her eyes, before sighing as knew damn well she couldn't. Well she probably could bend, but Carlisle would really go Daddy dearest on her. "Now, sleep." He said, moving about so no he was her mattress like before.

"Can I have a kiss first?" She asked, earning a peck on the top of her head. "Not what I meant, and you know it." Turning quickly to claim his lips with hers, he chuckling softly before falling into a delicious act that both missed. His fingers traveled up her back, pushing the fabric of her shirt up to run cool finger tips amongst her flesh.

Caius growled against her, as the scent of her arousal hit his nose. "I've missed this scent."

"I always miss everything about you." Her voice quiet, as she fought not to weep again.

He sighed softly, before wrapping her tight in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere." Feeling as she nuzzled under his chin, he could feel the exhaustion radiating from her through the mating bond. So, when the first signs of her falling asleep could be felt, relief flooded through him.

A soft knock could be heard, before Bella popped her head in. She just checking to see if her sister was asleep, having gotten up to use the restroom. Her brown eyes widened as the blonde kings red ones glared at her, but instead of fear relieved joy filled the girl. "Thank you, maybe now she'll sleep through the night."

Caius looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Amelia when she sleeps, she wakes up screaming in agony. Often crying in Carlisle's arms after." She replied. "So, I'm glad your back."

He eyed his mates sister, before looking down at his mate. "She never told us."

"I'm sure Aro will see it." Bella whispered. "I do not mean to cause a fuss, but I worry about her being in Oxford with just Demetri."

Red eyes met hers quickly. "So do we."

**0.o.0**

Amelia sighed, as she began waking. Her body felt good, mind at ease as she went to move; only to freeze. A cold body was underneath her, which meant she had been weak again. Raising her head, expecting Demetri only to find her surprisingly laid back mate. "Caius." She breathed, as the previous night caught up to her.

"Did you think it was a dream?" He teased.

She giggled. "I always have dreams of you."

"Oh really?" He asked, a smirk firmly on his face.

Amelia nodded, while moving to capture his lips. "Yes." She muttered.

Caius kissed her back gladly. "Would my lady like to bathe?"

"With you?" She asked, and he nodded simply. "That sounds wonderful." Pecking his lips again softly. "However, I will need to eat first."

"Obviously." He chuckled. "It is ten in the morning."

Eyes widened in surprise. "Really. That is late."

"Still morning." Was the response, as they began untangling to stand.

Amelia bit her lip as she did. "Why don't I eat at noon, and give you a blow job in the shower now?" His head whipped to her instantly, eyes turned black a heart beat later.

"Isn't that Aro's?" Caius asked, loving her dirty streak.

"He's not here." She replied.

He growled at this. "Naughty girls do not get rewards."

Biting her lip, Amelia moved to his chest. "Oh Caius, I want to be your good girl.." If it was possible, his eyes grew darker in his lust.

* * *

**Is it evil to tease Caius like this, after all it is terribly fun..but how mad will Aro be when he finds out?**

**Nature Faustus**


	32. What a morning

**Hello everyone, now you all are probably looking forward to drama and a little steam am I right. Also an of course some corny Dad-Carlisle moments XD. I hope you will enjoy everything, that is about to come. Plus, remember questions will be asked at the end.**

* * *

The sounds of panting could be heard within the steam of the bathroom, along with loud groans. One would think they would belong to a love sick teenager, not a 3000 year old vampire. However, with his mate on her knees stroking his still very much delicate organ. "Mia cara, please." He hissed at her, wanting that hot mouth of hers upon him.

"Hush." Amelia replied simply. "When you go down on me you will be in charge, when we leave the bedroom or in this case bathroom you will be in charge." Pausing softly to rub the head of his coco against her left nipple, making them both moan. "Right now I am in charge."

The blonde pencil straight hair, stuck to his face due to the water of the shower. His hand squeezing the life out of a luffa, which shredded in his grasp, leaving just his hand the pressure causing cracks. "Amelia, please for the love of Aphrodite! Please use your mouth!" He begged, now Amelia couldn't help but giggle at this. One of her more prouder mates begging for her touch.

"Well it would be rude to refuse, besides I am a little parched." That made her mate moan, as his venom covered tongue licked his lips. His red spheres already the darkest onyx anyone could ever see, but if possible they became darker when her tongue darted out.

Caius's back arched, as he felt her lick his glands. "Fuck." He growled, they grew darker when he finally felt her mouth envelop him. "Oh yes, Amelia just like that."

She hummed, earning a deeper groan then before. Really having no idea what she was doing, but having had to watch porn in hopes to cool her heated body (_**Yes women watch porn to**_), she could tell she was doing something right. Now Caius, was a rather gifted man and this was her first blow job; she couldn't take the whole thing. A gag could be heard.

"Take your time." Caius encouraged. "Do what makes-*hiss*- you comfortable." He bit out, reaching down to gently run fingers through her hair. "Use your teeth please, you won't hurt me."

Now, with any other man that would probably hurt them greatly. However, being that Caius had flesh like stone..even if his cock was certainly softer than the rest of him. Allowing her teeth to drop gently, in order to graze him softly. The effect was almost immediate, his cock began to swell.

"I'm gonna cum." He cried out, yes that's right Caius cried in bliss.

Amelia moaned, as the first shot of his cum hit her taste buds. He was unnaturally sweet, which she gathered was due to his venom. Everything about vampires was meant to attract humans after all, to enthrall them. When he was done shooting his load, and she had swallowed, she released him. It was then he grabbed her and kissed every last breath out of her.

"You are amazing." He purred deeply, kissing her with such a passion that if her pussy wasn't wet before it was definitely gushing now. "You also hunger...may I taste you?"

Amelia blushed, as she looked into his eyes and nodded. "Please." What she did not expect was to be up against the shower wall, her legs over her artistic mate's shoulders. His face buried deep in her folds, with a strong tongue lapping at her. "Caius." She moaned almost instantly, he circling her clit and entering her dripping hole.

"I know you are not ready to go all the way with me just yet. However, may I finger your hot body?" He asked softly, causing her to squirt a little at his words. "I'm taking that as a yes." He chuckled, before the next thing she knew her body was hitting the mattress of their bed.

"Caius…" Amelia whimpered, as she felt a bit of pressure at her entrance. However, that was it, for when his finger sank in..it was definitely better than anything she could do to herself. His tongue danced on her clit, as he slipped in a second digit before he began thrusting them deep within. "Oh fuck!" She cried out, her back arching up as his other arm went up to push her down.

The male between her legs couldn't help but smirk. "Hai un sapore assolutamente divino, mia cara. **(You taste absolutely divine, my dear)**" He told her, making her moan again as he began going faster within her body. His lips closing around her clit as he sucked, a slurp could be heard.

Amelia could feel her abdomen tightening, her inner walls no doubt clamped on his fingers like a vice grip as she came hard. "Caius!" She screeched, whimpering as he moved away. Watching as he disappeared only to return with a rag in order to gently clean her now very sensitive folds.

"Better than Marcus?" He asked suddenly, making her look at him strangely.

"Your trying to get me in trouble." She giggled when she noted the smile of amusement.

His red eyes widening to appear innocent. "Me? Why, I would never."

"Sure, and I'm not comparing since you both have your strengths." She sighed, while moving to pull or rather persuade him to fall on top of her. "I love you though."

He chuckled, kissing her softly. "I love you, as well."

It was in the quiet afterglow, that her stomach decided to be known. Making her vampire really start to laugh. "No laughing at me." She pouted.

"I can't help it, your my cuts human." He smiled through the laughter, while helping her to stand and dress.

They,moving quickly downstairs, to find everyone waiting with a mixture of emotions. The list went as such.

Emmett: Big goofy grin!

Rosalie: Smirking, but with kind understanding eyes.

Jasper: Similar look as Emmett, with a thumbs up.

Alice: Wide eyed with a grin, probably wanting details.

Edward: Eyebrows up, with a smirk that said "I got ya now."

Bella: Eyes wide, with mouth agape.

Demetri: Encouraging kind eyes, with a small amount of mischief.

Esme: Stern motherly gaze, which meant a long talk.

Carlisle: Papa Bear is alive.

"Hi guys, what's for lunch?" Amelia smiled.

"Bear." Emmett replied, making her laugh brightly.

"No thank you." She responded.

Esme spoke next. "Tomato soup with grilled cheese."

"Grazie, Mom." That caused the mother of the Cullens to soften her gaze considerably.

Edward looked to Carlisle and then back to Amelia. "I think Dad would like to speak with you." He said with a smirk.

_"I will still castrate you._" Amelia thought simply, gaining wide eyes.

"Got it."

**0.o.0**

Carlisle paced inside his office, as Amelia walked in and sat down. "Hi Daddy." She stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"You and Caius fooled around." He muttered, making her turn beet red. "Not sure how I feel about that, mean you are over 18..but your my-"

Amelia sighed softly, truth be told she understood. He was like this because in all technicalities, he had just found his soul daughter. They would always be linked as such, but once her claim to her mates was complete..they would rarely see each other. "Dad, you won't lose me." She voiced.

"I already have." Carlisle sighed. "The moment you met them, I knew you would move and grow with the relationship." He whispered awkwardly. "Never had to have this talk with the rest of my coven, but with you being my eternal daughter…"

"Dad, just know I'm still a virgin and intact." Amelia replied, before standing. "Now, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I are going bridal shopping."

"Yes.." He muttered, a little uncomfortable from the first part but he let her go.

Sighing softly, before she ran quickly to her room. To find clothing picked out for her, glaring slightly at this. "Caius?" She asked, as he walked in. "Did you or Alice?"

"Aro helped." He replied. "Alice called him, and he's pretty angry with me. But, he and Alice picked out your clothing."

Looking back at the clothes, before him, then back; before a light bulb went through her head. "Wait, did they video chat?" She asked, which if he could sweat he would be.

"Um..yes." Caius whispered.

"You didn't plan on telling me?" She asked, before she instantly turned and grabbed a pair of white jeans with a lilac blouse and left.

"Shit." Her mate muttered before looking down, he didn't have an answer for her. He really didn't know what to do, all he knew was there was a lot of making up to do.

* * *

**Uh oh, someone's in trouble! How will Amelia react to seeing Alice after this news? How will Caius fix their relationship? How is Carlisle's inner Daddy struggles? XD. Finally, who wants more shower moments? **

**Nature Faustus**


	33. Forgive me, I am weak

**Finally I was able to get this out. I had no idea, how to write this chapter; but I hope you like it. I also hope you love the end. XD**

* * *

_Looking back at the clothes, before him, then back; before a light bulb went through her head. "Wait, did they video chat?" She asked, which if he could sweat he would be._

_"Um..yes." Caius whispered._

_"You didn't plan on telling me?" She asked, before she instantly turned and grabbed a pair of white jeans with a lilac blouse and left._

_"Shit." Her mate muttered before looking down, he didn't have an answer for her. He really didn't know what to do, all he knew was there was a lot of making up to do._

Amelia glared out the red corvettes window for a while, choosing to ride with Rosalie to David's Bridal. She knew she was being petty, but could not control it. Her heart ached for both Aro and Marcus, as well as Caius, the latter less so as she can now hold as long as she wanted. However he could not heal the hole in her heart completely, which she hoped he knew. Hell she was sure, if she hadn't gotten injured, Aro was cruising from this PG13 film and right to a Pornhub original. She and Marcus had made it part way to R, and now Caius and her were in the X playing field.

"You going to tell me?" Rosalie asked, which caused her to jump as they drove further to Seattle.

Amelia turned to her in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"What Alice did to make you glare at all the trees as If they were your worst enemies." The blonde replied simply, the remark earning a small smile.

Turning to her, the Swan sighed. "Its stupid and petty, not even sure why I'm mad. Mean they called me every night, but knowing the could video chat-"

"Oh. Your right, that is petty." Rosalie murmured. "I want you to know I get it, when I first had Emmett changed. At first it was selfish, he reminded me of someone from my past and I had to have him. I only found out that he was my mate after he was turned, as sometimes that is how it works." She whispered softly. "However I had to learn, to selfishly love someone with your own sick gratification. That you are the only one in their life is not healthy, and making it so that they are only ever happy by your side is not fair."

Amelia looked at the woman who was one of her best friends. "I want them to be happy at all times-"

"Yes, yes. That is the lie you tell yourself. Truth be told, you want to be with them at all times. Which means the only way you want them to be happy is with you." Rosalie interrupted. "But trust me, separation is actually good for a relationship. It brings you not to see them again, and a joy to hold them after the longing you have held."

Silence filled the car, before a soft sob escaped Amelia. "What is wrong with me?" She asked softly, looking completely defeated not at all the proud girl that the Cullen knew so well.

"Nothing." Rosalie replied simply. "We all feel this, and we all get like this. Look at your sister, prime example. She is constantly up Edward's ass, and when she's not she is irritable and angry. You though irritable do not take it out on everyone." Turning her attention back to the road before them. "Also, you must remember it will be rare for them to leave you behind, once you are turned. Eternity is a very long time, after all."

Amelia looked up at that, having not thought of that at all. "You are right." She whispered, looking down for a moment again. "Can I confess something?"

"Anything." Rosalie whispered.

"Before I got hurt, Aro and I-"

"Got really cozy, yeah your sister told us how she walked in on you and him starting to rip each others clothes off." The blonde laughed. "Not her place, but I'm sure Aro had a few choice words for and about her."

Amelia went silent thinking about that early November morning.

_Flashback._

_Aro and her had gone on one of their frequent outings together, the local diner and a walk. Hand in hand constantly, which was dangerous as times Amelia's thoughts tended to wander. Getting his body prepared at a moments notice, this just happened to be one of those days. _

_A song had come on in the diner, a very old one but it got her motor running. As the lyrics sang out. __**"They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**Cause every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man**__." Her eyes went over Aro, in his suit jacket, dress shirt, and slacks. All in black of course, not a hair out of place. It rarely was unless she undid the clip at night. _

_'I really want to see, what is under all those clothes.' She thought, not even taking in account where her hand was. 'To taste the rock hard flesh, lick down from his-shit his eyes are black...oh crap we are holding hands."_

_"Mia cara, unless you want to cut our time short. I would suggest you stop with those sinful thoughts." He growled seductively._

_Amelia's eyes flew open, as she took her hand back. Thoughts running one million miles and hour, before settling on one thing. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Her body began heating up, as she rubbed her thighs together. "Ma amore mio. Ho sempre desiderato essere la tua ragazza sporca. __**(But, my love. I have always wanted to be your dirty girl.)**__"_

_If it was possible, his eyes went blacker. Turning his head, to see their waiter walking over. "Check." He requested, before turning back to his mate. "Vuoi essere la mia ragazza sporca? Potrei doverti punire. __**(You want to be my dirty girl? I may have to punish you.)**__" _

_"Posso soffocare sul tuo-__**(Do I get to choke on your-)**__" She started to ask, and he was quick to interrupt._

_Aro held up his hand with a growl. "Adesso mi fermerei, bambina. __**(I would stop now, little girl.)**__" He ordered, as the bill was handed to him. Throwing down some bills, with a quick "keep the change," he quickly helped Amelia out of the diner. _

_The long strides at home was effortless, as the cold wet air caused her black shirt to hug her body. It was at this point he noticed she was braless. A smirk on her face as he looked at the protruding nipples from underneath her clothing. "See something?"_

_"You planned this." He growled, before all but kicking down the door of her late father's home. Dragging her up the stairs, and to her bedroom. "You are a very bad girl." Hissing loudly, before bending her over the bed. "I think I should spank your little bum." _

_"What?" She questioned, before the first slap to her ass was heard and then registered. Not having expected this, but definitely not complaining. "Oh god."_

_"That is an accurate assumption, I can be your God." Aro hissed, before yanking her trousers off to find a spank green thong. "You really did plan this, how did I-"_

_"Everything has a window." She teased, before turning. Moving quickly to rip his jacket and shirt, shocking the hell out of him. _

_"You did __**not**_ _just do that?" He questioned, if anyone knew anything it was that Aro prided himself in what he wore. _

_"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, kissing his jaw before trailing her tongue down his neck. Nipping as hard as she could, without injuring herself. _

_Aro briefly looked at her, wondering where the fuck had this side of his mate been. He truly wasn't complaining, before he pushed her down to rip her shirt from her body. "Why punish you." With that his could lips were upon her nipple instantly. His fingers trailed to her clit, as he began rubbing through her skanky panties; before a sharp smack was given. _

_To her surprise, this action just made her hunger for him more. However, that was where it ended, as her door was opened abruptly. "Hey sis, why was the front door op-" Bella stood there in shock, as both Aro and Amelia were quick to cover themselves._

_"Isabella, I suggest you learn how to knock." Aro snarled darkly, his arousal going down at being interrupted. The other sister, squeaked before she ran quickly._

_End of Flashback._

"She did not make the same mistake twice, at least not with the same king. She did open the door on Caius and I once as well." Amelia whispered.

"Did she catch you with Marcus?" Rosalie asked.

"With his hand up my shirt, on more than one occasion." The human replied.

"Girl, I thought Emmett and I were bad." The blond laughed brightly, making the other blush brightly.

**0.o.0**

Once the bridal appointment was over with, the group headed home. Only to find two different cars in the parking lot, both italian made and both made Amelia run into the house. The first person she saw was Felix, and boy did she tackle that giant.

"Fe-Fe Bear!" She cried, earning laughter from all around. Her eyes landing on Alec and Jane. "Janey! Ally!" They were soon tackled as well.

"They are not the only-" A familiar voice started, and was quickly cut off as he was jumped. The person being Marcus.

"Marcus." She breathed, before her lips were on his a second later. "My Marcus." Tears began to come to her eyes, as she held onto him for dear life.

"Amelia." He whispered, holding her tightly to his frame; well as tight as she could without hurting her. "My mate."

"Mi sei mancato così tanto, perdona la mia debolezza. _**(I missed you so much, forgive my weakness.)**_" She whispered against him, before her lips were back on his. A warm tear hitting his cheek as she did.

He was shocked by her words, as he dared to try and bring her closer. "Ho molti pensieri quando ti viene, amore mio. Essere deboli non è mai uno di questi, perché sei la persona più forte che ho il piacere di amare. _**(I have many thoughts when is comes to you, my love. You being weak is never one of them, for you are the strongest person I have the pleasure of loving.)**_"

She was about to say something, when a new voice spoke. "Amelia."

Her eyes went huge, as she gazed into Marcus's eyes and he smiled. "Look over, and go to him." Her older and wiser mate whispered.

Turning, to see her mind reader. The man she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off again. "Aro." She breathed, as Marcus released her. Run she did, right into her ebony haired mate's arms.

* * *

**What did you think? I personally loved ending it like this, I loved writing her moments with Rose and the little flashback was a perfect tease on what is to come soon, no? **

**Nature Faustus**


	34. Bliss

**God, this was so hard. However, I hope you do enjoy it nonetheless. Also Marcus will be very fun at the end. Which again I hope you all like, as it is time for him to shine and be loved on again. XD**

* * *

(She was about to say something, when a new voice spoke. "Amelia." 

Her eyes went huge, as she gazed into Marcus's eyes and he smiled. "Look over, and go to him." Her older and wiser mate whispered.

Turning, to see her mind reader. The man she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off again. "Aro." She breathed, as Marcus released her. Run she did, right into her ebony haired mate's arms.)

"Aro." She whispered once again, as her mouth met his. Feeling as he stiffened and held her tighter, as the memory of these past couple of months filled his mind. "Your back, I have my mates back." Her voice trembled, as if she was afraid this was just a dream.

He kissed her once again. "Yes, all of us are. We will always return." His undead heart breaking at the amount of pain they had put upon her.

Mind still reeling, she barely registered that he had even spoken. Head just nuzzling under his jaw, breathing in his scent. "I love you." She whispered softly, kissing at where his pulse would have been. "Se agapó, se chreiázomai. (I love you, I need you.)"

"Boró na do póso chreiázeste, tha échoume mia makrá syzítisi gia esás kai tin Oxfórdi, ótan eímaste mónoi sto kreváti. (I can see how much you have needed us, we will have a long discussion about you and Oxford, when we are alone in bed.)" Greek felt foreign upon Aro's tongue, having gotten so used to Italian and English as of late. However, it warmed his heart to hear his mate using his native tongue upon her lips. "Are you tired?"

Amelia was silent, truly she felt emotionally drained now. No doubt he knew that, and she could feel her other two mates watching them. She wanted to cuddle all three, and never let go. A gust of wind was felt, with that very thought. Having heard a sentence in Latin, but not picked up on the translation.

"Amelia." She heard Caius whisper, and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice quiet, and he shook his head. Gently she felt him take her and lay her down on the "bed" (Marcus.) Instantly she nuzzled into her more quiet mate, feeling peace take over her.

It was then Aro spoke. "We should have been informed about how you were handling our absence." He stated simply. "For this, we will have a long discussion with both Carlisle and Demetri."

"No-"

"Yes." Aro stated. "Seeing how you screamed in agony, hearing it from your own vocal chords. Seeing the nightmares, the fact you felt as if you were sinking into an abyss and dying-" he stopped, a hand going to his chest. Pain taking over his facial features. "You felt as if you were being poisoned, and unloved."

Amelia was silent, feeling as Caius gazed at her for the longest. "You should have told us everything." He all but cried, moving to wrap his arms tightly around her. Kissing her head several times, as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you...wanted to be strong,for you." She whispered at last, moving to wrap her arms around her blonde mate instantly.

Marcus let a sob escaped, again surprising his female mate. However, hearing everything that Ark had seen. His heart if he had still been human would have stopped, and he would have succumbed to death. "We need to reconsider you going to Oxford, there is a university in Volterra. We can look it up, and you can be at home with us at night and weekends." He whispered, against her hair.

Turning her head to look at her soul reader of a mate, looking at him for a long time. "Aro, please hold me." She whispered, to which he was quick to climb into the bed. Turning slowly, which Caius did protest, but her hand was already in the dark ebony locks to take out the clip. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you as well, but that does not change our pressing matter at hand." Aro told her simply. "Will you look at the University of Volterra, with us?"

Amelia was silent for a while. "I will look, its just-"

"We know, you have worked so hard to get to where you see." Caius whispered. "However things are different now."

"They are." She agreed. "Plus I will always be apart of "law enforcement" in the end."

Aro smiled down at her. "Indeed you will, my love."

"We will figure it out." She murmured, yawning softly.

Her three mates cuddled up to her, making the best blanket in the world. Cold or not, and they only added to it when three cloaks were draped around her. "Sleep, my love. We will be here when you awake." Marcus whispered into her ear.

Nodding softly, as her arms went around Aro; as tightly as she could. Her head nuzzling under his jaw, eyes closing slowly. Lashes clouding her gaze, before her green eyes were covered in a blanket of flesh. Sleep taking her into the abyss of bliss, while she laid where she truly belonged.

**0.o.0**

Amelia had not felt this rested in a very long time, as she slowly began to come to. Her senses picking up on three different presences wrapped around her, all cold to the touch but warmed her so. Eyes opening slowly, before closing once more. Lips trailing up the neck she was buried into, the owner was quite pleased.

"Good morning, mia cara." Aro's voice registered in her head, before she moved quickly to capture his lips with her own. He was all too happy to join in on the fun, as tongues remapped one another with such a delicious intent.

"Morning." She whispered, once she pulled away. Eyes blown open with lust, as she gazed into his black ones. Turning away cheekily, she gave Marcus the same treatment.

"Hmm…" The male underneath her body moaned. "A wonderful morning indeed."

Caius chuckled. "You gave me the best morning yesterday." He purred. "Or was it more like Saturday afternoon."

"Whatever." She replied, while laughing and playfully pushing him. He let her, which resulted in him going off the bed. "Aro?" She asked, turning back to him.

He looked to her, "yes?"

"We were interrupted last time you were here." She whispered, and his eyes narrowed and darkened. "Would you do me the honor, of finally showing me what is under the many layers of clothing?"

"I will." He whispered, but before he could Marcus moved faster.

Amelia was surprised, but laughed as her older appearing mate made a show of a scheme. The light of the bathroom came on, and the door closed. "What is this?" She asked him.

"Aro always gets what he wants." Marcus replied simply with a playful look. "This morning, I am fulfilling my desire. See mia cara, I know Aro will be your first and soon." Her face went red real quick. "Which is why I would love to taste you and worship you a bit first."

She shivered when he said that, but nodded. "Okay, but how did you know I wanted Aro to take me."

"Oh he heard your thoughts, and boasted." Marcus replied. "Do not fret, neither Caius or I am upset. We had seen this coming the day you and Aro met."

Amelia nodded simply. Of course her mind reader had seen her thoughts and wants, a part of her should have been violated; but she didn't feel that way. Perhaps it was the fact they were home, and last night was the first night she had felt such utter bliss in a long time. "I should have guessed he saw."

"Indeed you should have, you should also know he was quite jealous of the sight of Caius." Her mate replied simply, making her giggle.

"He's gonna really be upset after this morning, as I plan on tasting your cock-*growls from him*-your cock." She giggled, moving closer to him. "However, you know I have yet to see you fully naked as well. What do you hide from me, my love?"

Marcus growled darkly, his fingers moving to tear his clothing off of his frame. His shirt now in threads revealed a nicely toned chest, he did not bare Caius's six pack; but he didn't need to. His arms were muscular enough, as was his chest. Moving to sit on the ledge of the sink, her arms moving to remove her shirt as well; having slept in her clothes. Her bra covered chest revealed, right as her mate dropped his pants and shorts..boy did he look delicious.

* * *

**Is Aro mad? **

**Nature faustus**


	35. Ready

**I hope you are ready for a little sexy times, that will soon to lead to the real sexy time XD. Y'all I'm tired, I was jerked and yanked all over work today. So if the ending of this isnt as good as the rest, its due to a glass of wine and a need for sleep. However I think you will like the girl time.**

* * *

Amelia curled to Marcus upon the couch after their morning endeavors, her lower body was a bit sore from the rough finger fucking he gave her. How she was still intact? She would never know. Regardless, that had to be the hardest and most intense orgasm she had ever had. "Your amazing, you know." She whispered to him.

"Hmm." He chuckled softly, both ignoring as Aro growled at them. They both knew he was not going to be happy, but what he seemed to not notice, every time he growled; her body would heat up.

"Aro." She whispered, and he looked at her. "Your growls are sexy."

He visibly perked up. "You like, my growling."

"Always." She giggled, moving to cuddle deeper into Marcus. Her feet in Caius's lap with a blanket draped over her, the latter rubbing up her leg; her arousal clouding his mind. She shifted a little, enjoying the feel of his warm hand against her flesh, lowering her head a little Amelia nuzzled against Marcus's chest... and then playfully bit down, aiming for near his nipple, although it was a little hard to tell through his shirt. He jumped a bit, while Caius's fingers danced around her asscheeks and she felt a little tingle between her legs.

Her own fingers moved to undo Marcus's pants, a thrill escaping her at knowing Aro was watching this turn of events. He growled, before smirked as Bella walked in. Looking very puzzled over something. "What is wrong, Isabella?" He asked, making Amelia jump slightly.

"Wedding jitters I suppose." Bella replied, having gotten used to the three kings calling her by jer full name. "I was hoping my sister could also help me hide from Alice, before the reception."

Amelia looked at her sister, before looking back at Caius who had yet to stop. "I think when Alice sets her mind on one of us, it is hard to hide from her." She replied, her voice breathless as she glared at her blonde lover to stop. However, that did little to stop him. Caius just smirked, as she felt his hand push her panties to the side; cold palm going over her instantly.

"Sis, I'm terrified. When I was little, I never dreamed of-what are you doing?" Bella asked, eyeing her sisters flushed appearance.

Amelia was cut off as two fingers slid inside her. "I-I am cuddled between two of my mates, and would like my third to join me." She replied.

"No you don't." Aro smirked, gaining a hard glare.

Marcus went to comment, but a hot hand on his clock made it very difficult to do so. His eyes going wide as he looked down at her in surprise, noting she had moved the blanket so they were out of sight and out of mind. Looking over to Bella once more, trying not to jolt as his mate squeezed him harder.

Bella looked at them, before back at Caius, gaze going to Aro and his smirk; then back to Caius. She took note that only one of his hands were visible, her mind for some reason it wouldn't click for her. Her sister guessed it was because, unlike her sexually explicit mates. Edward was very old fashioned, mean very old fashioned.

Amelia was about to say something, when certain cold fingers curled up into her spot. A gasp coming from her, before her green eyes closed. Being still sensitive from this morning, and the thrill of being caught; it numbed her senses. Cumming, in front of her sister without her sister ever knowing while Caius continued to stroke inside her body. Her fingers moving to rub against the head of little Marcus, which was also his undoing.

"Isabella, could you excuse us for just a moment?" Aro requested, and the girl's eyes went huge when she realized what had just happened.

"Oh god." She was quick to run out of the room, muttering about how the couch needed to be burnt.

Amelia giggled, before bringing her white covered hand in order to lick it clean. Her mates watching her like a hawk, before her head went under the blanket.

Marcus's head went back instantly, a loud growl escaping him; before she returned. "Amelia."

"What? Had to clean up the mess." She replied, getting glared at. Her response was to move back to Caius fully, curling into his chest with a pleased grin. Her hand moving to gently palm him through his trousers, right as Alice walked in and immediately walked right back out.

"Carlisle will want that clean!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Amelia replied, before her hand went into her blonde lovers trousers; stroking him to completion.

He watched as she lapped his essence up, very similar to how she did Marcus. Taking a deep breath, as his eyes were black as night; before crashing his lips to hers. Allowing her tongue into his mouth, which ultimately one of his sharp vampiric teeth nicked it open. Neither one of them complained, as the red substance filled their mouths.

Amelia gasped for breath when he finally released her, before she turned to Aro. She wanted him, she wanted him in every way, and soon she would have him buried deep inside her.

"Amelia, I need your help!" Her sister could be heard, which made the human Queen smirk as she stood and left. Not before she touched Aro's cheek however, with a twinkle of mischief she was gone.

Aro stood there in absolute shock, not believing what he heard. To be wanted with such a passion caused his undead heart to soar. What he did not know, was that it was she who would be doing the wooing.

**0.o.0**

Upon reaching her sister, only to see Alice trying to get her to put on the heels. The younger Swan sighed, gaining two head turns. "Sis?" Bella asked, as her eyes locked on to a bit of white substance upon her chin. "What is that?"

Alice sniffed, before recoiling. "You and Caius are messy."

Amelia blushed, before moving to the bathroom to clean her face. She returned soon after, looking at Bella and Alice once again. "Now, Alice. We do not need Bella falling and getting dirt on the wedding dress."

She glared at by two individuals, one because her clumsiness would be seen easily. The other, because Amelia made a reasonable excuse. "Fine, we can compromise for a kitten heel."

"That is all I asked." Bella replied.

"Now, Alice I need your help..well both you and Rosalie." Amelia said, when that had all been concluded.

Bella looked hurt. "Why not me?"

"Because, I am wanting Aro to fuck me. Do you know how to convince him?" Amelia asked, and instantly Alice was squealing.

"I know exactly what you-"

"You had a vision of Aro taking me?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, right before they left." Alice replied, before looking over to see Bella's bleached face in shock. "What is it Bella?"

"You are giving up Oxford?" She replied.

"I am applying to a university in Volterra." Amelia responded. "I don't want to give it up, but my mates come first. I see them in my future, and I know Alice does as well. They are what I want."

Alice was grinning. "Bella, we need to get your lingerie anyway. Let us all go."

"Get Rosy." Amelia sang, before she felt arms wrap around her.

"I managed to get your mates to leave, so they heard nothing." The blonde Cullen grinned. "We going to get you all ready, Aro won't know what to do with you."

"How will we get Caius and Marcus-"

"Don't you worry about that, now let us go!" Alice cried, as the vampires begin to drag the humans out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Her mates were walking up confused and a little angry, to which Amelia waved as she was dragged into Emmett's Jeep.

"Oh they looked pissed." Rosalie laughed brightly, as she began to drive off.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked.

"Told them that Carlisle wanted to see them."

"They hate being lied to." Amelia replied.

"Aro is gonna get your virginity, he will be fine." Rosalie said simply, in response.

* * *

**Fair warning, there will be a lot of details. This will be very romantic, and very much Aro oriented. Out of curiosity what color do you think Aro enjoys? XD I know random right. However answer it please, along with this one. How will Aro react to her full scheme?**

**Nature Faustus**


	36. Aro

**It is time for something we have all been waiting for, I hope I do not disappoint. With that said:**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains SMUT! Which means, sexual content. If you don't like this you cannot skip through it until the next chapter if published XD. That's right it is pretty much straight Aro yumminess. Over 2000 words of it XD.**

* * *

Amelia was both excited and terrified, she had somehow convinced her sister to distract Aro the entire day; while she got ready. She still didn't know what her sister said to even pull it off, but that was no concern. Caius and Marcus both knew what was going on, as her blonde mate snooped through the Victoria's Secret bag. Her older appearing mate by reading the bonds between her and Aro, he did extra care to not allow his brother to touch his hand.

Alice helped her get everything she needed, including the air mattress in the now lantern lit meadow. Where many hanging lanterns were within a low hanging tree, high enough so that Aro wouldn't have to duck, but low enough so Amelia could see his face and body. Candles surrounded the bed, with red and white rose petals surrounding the area. Along with leading from the house, in a blanket like fashion.

"Come we need to get you dressed." Alice replied. "And fed, Carlisle will have a bottle of vodka laced blood for your mate. Sparkling red grape juice, is being chilled."

"Aro won't know what hit him." Rosalie giggled, as she prepared to get the girl ready. "You have a natural beauty, and sleeping in makeup would not be good for your skin."

Alice nodded. "However, we can curl your hair in big bouncy waves." She suggested.

"Perfect." Rosalie agreed. "First however you should get something to eat. We can do your hair while you do so."

Amelia nodded moving to grab an apple, returning to munch on it softly. "Its normal to be scared right?" She asked softly, as they began working on her hair.

"Yes, baby girl. Being nervous about being with a man you love, is very normal. I remember when Jasper and I first laid together, it was magical but nerve racking." Alice replied, as they continued their work.

Thanks to vampire speed, by the time Amelia finished her apple all she had left to do was get into her emerald green satin and black lace babydoll slip, and brush her teeth. Rosalie ran her to where the bed was, before disappearing in the night. Leaving her alone in the candlelit forest, her heart pounded in her chest as she prepared herself. Laying on the bed, as her thoughts of doubt began to fill her.

_'What if I am not pretty enough?'_

_'What if I do something wrong?' _

The questions filled her, as her eyes looked up at the night sky. The moon was shining bathing the area in a mix of white and gold in the midst of darkness. It being a rare cloudless night in Forks. A gasp caught her attention, making her turn to see her spoken Mate staring at her. The doubt left her as soon as she spotted him, the look of hunger that overcame his now darkening eyes. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. His all black suit, and cloak made his pale paper skin stand out.

"Amelia." He whispered, her ears catching the sound of him swallowing venom. "What is all this?"

"Well we keep getting interrupted, and I'm sure you are tired of it as well." She replied softly, hoping she sounded seductive. "Would you like a bit of vodka laced O-negative?"

His eyes glanced at the bottle chilling in the ice, with a Champagne flute beside it. "Please." He finally replied, walking closer. His now very much black eyes watched as she poured the thick red liquid into the glass.

Amelia handed him the glass softly, careful not to touch his hand. While moving to pour her own flute of sparkling grape juice. "How was your stroll with my sister?"

"Mia cara, you are wearing a very skimpy nightie. Your hair is done up in such soft curls, that I am desperate to run my fingers through and tug on it." He growled darkly, while taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage in his hand; before placing the glass down. "You really think I wish to bring my afternoon with your sister into question?!" He demanded.

Amelia was silent, before she placed her own glass down. "Guess not." With that he was on her lips together at last. Her thoughts for the night, only causing him to become more aggressive.

He pulled back only to look directly in her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She was taken back, no doubt he heard her thoughts of doubt; but that just made her more sure. "Aro, I want you." Her voice soft yet completely serious, as she gazed into his eyes. "Please make me yours."

He smiled, kissing her once again. His hands trailing down her sides to the thin straps of the gown she wore. Slowly removing the article of clothing from her body, exposing her small but perky breasts to the night air. Pulling away so he could see them fully. She wasn't big chested, but not tiny either; perfect to fit them into his hands.

Amelia gasped as she felt him tweak her now erect nipples, her hands moving on their own accord. Quick to work the buttons of his blazer, his cloak having fallen on the forest floor before he reached the bed. He was quick to help her shred his body of the top half of his clothing, revealing his perfect chest. Allowing her to look him over slowly. Just like Marcus he did not hold the famous six pack such as Caius did. However he was slimmer than his brothers, but not any less delicious.

"You like what you see?" He asked, as a hand gently cupped her cheek to gain her eyes on his.

"I always love what I see, when it comes to you." She replied simply, kissing him once again. Feeling as he grinned against her lips, before he pulled away to trail slow open mouthed kisses down her neck. Gaining access, as she tilted her head in response. A moan ripping from her throat, as he found her sweet spot at the base of her neck. "Aro."

"You will forget your name, by the time I am done with you." He vowed, as he sucked on the base of her neck. Successfully marking the flesh as his own, before going further. Reaching her left breast, kissing the mound softly; before taking the nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God!" She cried, not expecting the pleasure from such action. Having played with herself in masturbation, she had not found the appeal in breast play; but this was so much more.

"God is not the one giving you this pleasure, cara. I am." Aro told her simply. "Tell me if there is an attachment to this garment?" He questioned, looking back into her eyes.

"No, why?" She questioned, but she should have guessed. As the next thing she knew was the outfit was ripped from her body. The fibers thrown out into the air.

"Good." He replied with another smirk, she sitting there in surprise; before her back met the mattress. His head was between her legs, and icy breath and tongue was among her flesh.

Amelia's back arched instantly, hands going down so fingers could tangle and tug in his hair. He growled at each tug, but not in anger. "Oh God! Aro!" She cried out. Her stomach beginning to tighten, as he paid extra attention to her clit.

"What did I tell you?" He asked from his position softly. "It is not God who is doing this to you, it is me." He growled out, before sucking her clit into his mouth; coating her in venom.

She looked confused when he pulled away, before heat began spreading around her bundle. A screech escaped her lips, as back arched painfully so. "I'm cumming!" She cried, as she did so.

In the midst of this, Aro removed the last remaining article of clothing. Her eyes catching sight of his impressive cock, once she came down. "Do not fear me." He told her, as she saw a flicker of doubt.

"How will you fit?" She asked, the question over done everywhere; but damn she knew why now.

He chuckled softly. "Do not worry, he will fit." He promised, while stroking his cock in his hand. Already dripping with precum, as he moaned loudly.

Moving slowly, on shaky legs from the intense pleasure he had just given her. Gently taking his rock hard organ in her hand, stroking him slowly. "You are perfect."

"No I'm not." He moaned loudly. "I pale in your *ack* perf- *Oh by the Gods your warm!* perfection."

Amelia giggled, before gently flicking the head of his sensitive organ with her tongue. Moaning softly as his precum tasted sweet, with a little heat from the venom. "You taste delicious." She moaned, before taking him within her lips.

This time is was Aro's turn to arch into pleasure. "Amelia, oh!" He cried. "By the Gods!"

"It is not the Gods doing this to you." She said, gaining his attention as she playfully threw his words back at him; black eyes narrowing. "I am-"

He cut her off by throwing her back, careful aim to the bed. "Cheeky, cara. Very cheeky." He hissed, while he began to position himself. Rubbing his sensitive glan with her moist clit, both moaning loudly at the sensation. "We will take this as slow as possible." He whispered to her, as he moved down to her entrance.

Amelia wrapped her arms around him gently, taking a few deep breaths; before she felt him enter. Her body jerked on its own accord, at the hot flash of pain that filled her lower body. He stayed completely still once he bottomed out, waiting for her to adjust. "I love you." She whispered, trying to distract herself.

He smiled softly to her. "I love you to, mia cara." His voice soft, as he cooed to her. Lips gently meeting, as the passion and odd heat between the two of them kept growing.

"You can move." She gasped out, as her nails scraped his back. The sound that followed reminded her of scratching at a rock, just a little softer. Another gasp escaped her, as she felt him make a few shallow thrusts. Pleasure beginning to take over her body, legs moving to wrap around his waist in response.

Aro knew he would never know what the gates of heaven would feel like, but this exquisite creature that fate blessed him with; had to be close. "You feel amazing, so hot around me." He gasped in pleasure, as he added a bit more force.

"Harder." She gasped. "I can handle it."

He growled before giving into her demand, the two moaning, growling, and groaning. His hand squeezed the bed until he popped the thing. Startling him, that he looked as the bed began sinking to the floor. "Amelia?"

"Its okay." She gasped. "Keep going." Her lips finding his again, as the two began exchanging saliva like two teenagers.

He suddenly angled, before hitting a spot that caused her back to arch and stars to fill her eyes. Due to the contact of skin, he could see this as a smirk formex upon his lips. Thrusting into that spot again, earning the same reaction. "Are you going to cum, cara?"

"Please!?" She shouted, crying into the night sky.

Aro purred. "Good, so am I. Cum with me." He whispered, before the two fell into the euphoria of pleasure.

Gasping softly, as Amelia tried to find her breast; while Aro kissed her lips once again. "You are amazing." She purred.

He grinned, before gently pulling out from her newly stretched body. He noting a bit of blood on the top of his slowly deflating member. "Virgins blood." He muttered, while getting up slowly.

Amelia looked a bit confused, before watching as he returned with his cloak. Climbing back into the now destroyed bed, covering her body and pulling her close. She moved a bit in order to cover his lower extremities, while snuggling into his chest. A yawn escaping as they looked up at the stars through the trees. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Yes, you are quite the romantic." He replied, as he looked at the candles around them with a soft look.

"Really?" She asked, while looking up to him and he looked down.

"Yes." He whispered, before the two kissed softly. "Get some sleep."

She nodded, moving bit to cuddle deeper into his chest. "Will you daze?"

"I might." He replied, kissing her head again.

Amelia sighed, as she slowly closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered, right as sleep took her by a storm.

* * *

**Oh my God this was so much fun. I loved writing and then reading this over, I thought of doing the chapter break and doing the next morning; but found it took away from the yummy delicious Aro fun. So, next chapter will have the morning after XD.**

**Nature Faustus**


	37. My Lust

**Okay, I don't know why. Maybe because I'm slightly sadistic, but I love embarrassing my characters, especially Amelia if you have figured that out. So, I hope you love the humor.**

* * *

The sun rose in the sky early for Amelia, way too early. Groaning softly as she buried her face into the cool, strong chest of Aro. The memories of the previous night flowed through her, as she felt a slight ache as she flexed her muscles. "Good morning." She murmured softly, while keeping her eyes closed.

A soft masculine chuckle could be heard, as her pillow vibrated softly. "Good morning, love. How do you feel?" He asked softly, and being her naked body pressed against his; she couldn't lie.

"A little sore, but it's a good kind of sore." She giggled softly, while opening her eyes. "Look at that. The sun is actually shining." She whispered, noting the pale golden light upon the grass around them.

Aro hummed softly. "Indeed, hope you don't mind a fairy."

"You don't sparkle like a fairy, that's Edward." She replied.

He chuckled. "How do I sparkle?"

"I'd say you shine like the stars." Amelia whispered, before blushing brightly.

Aro however chuckled. "Corny, amore. Very corny." He told her softly, before running his fingers down her back. She had gone silent as well, enjoying the bliss of just being alone with him. Birds singing their morning songs, the light spring breeze hung into the trees, and butterflies could be seen.

"Do you suppose we were missed?" She asked softly.

"Possibly from my brothers, but I am sure they can wait just a little while longer." He replied simply, while pulling her chin up so she could look up to him; well more so he could kiss her.

Amelia was all too happy to return, said kiss, starting softly and sweet; but ended quite passionately. As she tried her luck with exploring his mouth with her tongue. His mouth was both hot and cold, making her yearn for more. "Aro, do you think we could?"

"Make love again, this morning?" He asked softly, while moving to get her mounted on top of him. His member already stiffened and ready. "Why, I was hoping you would be so bold."

Grinning, she gently grabbed and started stroking him. Instantly gaining low grunts and groans of pleasure, before a gasp of bliss when she sunk her core on to him. Her back arched instantly, upon doing so. Freezing for just a moment, as the pleasure over took her. Many, she guessed, enjoyed the feeling of being full. While yes, it was a beautiful feeling. It however paled, in comparison to feeling complete. "Aro." She whispered his name softly, rolling the r on her tongue. Tasting his name, savoring his name.

"Yes, amore." He hissed in his own bliss, as his now very much lust clouded onyx eyes took in her body. Her breasts were already bouncing, due to the amount of shaking the two were doing. Just waiting on the other to start moving. To which, Amelia was surprisingly the first one to do so. Her movements, though were very sloppy at first.

She gasped, before leaning down to capture his lips. Silencing the sounds that escaped her lips, in hope that no one stumbled upon them in the morning light. He chuckled, as he no doubt heard this weary thought. "Don't make fun of me." She whimpered, as she tried to squeeze him with her walls. It worked, causing them both to whimper and moan in delight.

"Perfect." Aro moaned, as he began to thrust upwards. His hands gently gripping her hips, in order to get a better momentum. Her body began to tremble, as he thrusted right into her g-spot.

Amelia cried out, as her first orgasm racked through her frame. "Aro!" She cried out again, before a gasp ruined everything. The two jumped apart, in order to see Jacob Black standing there in shock.

"Amelia! What in the-"

"Jacob! Get out of here you pervert." She cut the wolf off, hiding under Aro's cloak. As her mate was growling in absolute anger, his arms wrapping around his mate in a form of protective dominance.

For, a wolf that claimed to be the next Alpha in his pack. He was a very stupid mutt, for just standing there; as if Aro's growling had no effect. "Why are you in the forest?"

"Why are you trespassing on the Cullen's land!" Amelia hissed in response. "Jacob go away!"

The boy looked like he wanted to say something else, when Aro snarled darkly. "I would suggest you leave." The vampire Lord spoke darkly, anger coursing through his venom filled veins.

Amelia couldn't help but feel attracted to her growling possessive mate. "Jacob, Bella is at the house. Please leave, pervert."

The wolf took a long glance at Amelia, whose breasts were ready to pop free from the cloak. The loud growl from the still very naked, and obviously unashamed vampire; brought the wolf back to reality. "I'm going." He said, before running off quickly.

Aro took a moment to compose himself, before checking his mate over. Noting a few soft bruises littering her hips, to which he whimpered. "I see I gripped you way too tightly."

"No you didn't, you were perfect." She replied softly, before moving to tie the cloak around her body. "Still can't believe I came while Jacob was here."

Her mate growled. "I wanted to beat the shit out of him." His word choice shocked her.

"Did you curse?" She asked surprised, and he just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are amusing, Cara." He replied, before kissing her cheek. "Come we must get back to the others."

Amelia nodded, noting he was dressed in his previous shirt and trousers from the other night. Standing slowly, on her own; only to fall into her lover's arms. Wincing, as she was very much sore from their activities. "Yup, no walking today." She giggled.

"I guess I can carry you around all day." He teased softly.

**0.o.0**

Later that day, Aro was out hunting with both Caius and Marcus. Leaving Amelia for the most part alone with the Cullen's, everyone had noticed her slight limp when she moved around. However it was only Alice who decided to comment. "How was your night?"

"You saw it." Amelia shot back instantly, making everyone laugh.

Emmett was instant to state. "Yes, but she can't feel what you feel."

"No, but Jasper can." She replied, looking at the most dangerous Cullen. "I'm sure by the looks he gave when Aro and I first returned, he felt a lot."

The man nodded, with a smirk. "Aro, was no doubt going to boast to his brothers of his night. Probably the only time I've actually felt him, honestly happy."

Amelia smiled at that, it seemed Jasper knew what she wanted to hear. "Thank you." She whispered in relief.

"Don't worry, you did perfectly from what his emotions screamed." He replied, with a smirk. "However, you can explain in more detail."

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, what was Aro's performance like?"

Amelia sighed, before remembering his body sliding against hers in utter bliss. "Magnificent, perfect, brought perfect ecstasy."

Bella blushed softly, but smiled. "I am glad you two had a good night."

"Perfect, this morning was perfect..until **Jacob** showed up." Amelia said simply, glaring at her sister.

Laughter soon followed at this, after a moment of silence. "How did Aro react?" Alice begged.

"He was growling, snarling, fit. Not to mention possessive in how he held me." Was the response, her body heating up in the memory.

"You are totally turned on by that." Jasper replied, before he smirked. "You want Aro to be kinky, don't you?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Alice stated, while she grimaced. "Especially from Caius."

"Oh god!" Amelia cried.

"That is how you will respond to Marcus." Alice replied, turning the poor girl red.

* * *

**Oh Alice, how sweet thy are? *giggles* Please tell me you are liking the innuendos, that have been placed at the end. **

**Nature Faustus**


	38. Marcus part 2

**Oh my god, yall I am so sorry. I had writers block and been working from 7 am to after 6pm seven days straight. Forgive me for missing on this story for a few days longer. Now with that said-**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains lemony goodness, OCC Marcus as in he is very fluffy. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tomorrow, they will all graduate. Demetri seemed to be the most excited, as that meant he could return to Volterra. However Amelia and Bella both held dread, as once graduation, then the wedding; Bella would be a newborn. They wouldn't be allowed near each other for an entire year, that was even if the oldest Swan remembered her dear twin sister. In the wake of this, they made it their mission to spend every waking moment together.

The three kings, and Edward did not seem to care for this at all. The four wanted attention from their separate mates, but understood the need and desire. Sitting on the couch while the trembling flames of the fire, the soft orange light flowed through the room of Charlie's house. The for sale sign, being seen from the window.

"Are we sure we want to sell it?" Bella asked suddenly, as they had all been cleaning about.

Green eyes cut to her sisters face, as Amelia sat the closest to the fire. Inhaling the scent that had calmed her upon many restless nights, when she was a child and she stayed through Christmas. Turning to look out the window she stared at the sign, as if it was a constant thorn in her side. "Do we want to sell it, no not really." She whispered softly. "However, logically it is for the best. We will have no need for this house, and let's be honest we kept it; because we didn't want to let go."

Marcus eyed his beautiful mate, moving to her side as the first tear fell from her eye. "Moving on, and letting go is natural and hard. However, you two have survived your hardships, and you will survive this one."

Amelia smiled at him, as Bella looked on. Having noted just how different her sister acted, since completing the mating bond with Aro. She was less irritable, calm, and way more cuddly. The man however, was almost a thousand times more protective. Brown eyes traveling to him, noting how he read quietly. She turned to look at Caius who was quiet, as he gazed at his mate with a look of wanting; both he and Marcus held similar looks.

"Marcus." A soft giggle from her sister could be heard, gaining the attention of everyone. They all soon took in the sight of Amelia leaning into the Vampire, his fingers trailing down her sides with a smirk on his lips. Every once in a while his long digits dancing across her stomach, resulting in a giggle from the girl again.

"Yes?" He whispered against her hair, as he kissed her head. A soft chuckle coming from his throat, as she squirmed from his fingers yet deeper into his chest.

"I love you." She whispered softly, turning to kiss his jaw.

His red eyes softening more at her words, lips gently grazing her temple. "I love you too, mia cara. More than you will ever know." Eyes widening just a smidge as he could see his soft yellow mating cord, brightening instantly.

"Come with me." She whispered to him, before standing to take his hand. Leading the vampire out of the room and up the stairs.

Caius watched longingly, as he knew his brother's bond would be completed to their mate. However, Marcus's happiness meant more to him, then petty jealousy could ever. Having seen first hand the vegetative state of the older vampire after the death of Didyme. It filled his undead heart with joy, to see the male happy once again.

"Should we leave the house?" Bella asked Edward, who nodded his head simply.

The red headed male, looked over to Aro and Caius with respect. "We will see you in the morning." With that he led his own mate out the front door.

Meanwhile, Amelia had taken Marcus to her bedroom. Sitting down on the bed gently, with him by her side; head gently on his shoulder. "You're my rock you know?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" He responded calmly. "I'm your rock?"

She nodded softly. "You are. Marcus, you are so much more than just my mate. You are my rock, my sweetheart, the person I can hold after a very bad day and never let go." Pausing softly, as he shifted to pull her closer into his side. "One out of three of my best friends, my anchor, and the balance I need in this life. To simply call you my mate, the word does not give you justice."

Marcus for his part was at a loss for words when she finished, he nearly felt his undead heart beat again; as his brain tried to grasp her words. "Look at me." He finally said, and when she did his lips were upon hers. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart; as it beat for both of them.

Amelia could not remember when he dipped her back, as she felt the gentle sheets of her bed. All she felt was him above her, his frozen skin embracing her gently. Slowly she felt his tongue glide against her lower lip, asking for entrance to which she gave. Twin moans filled the room, as her hands traveled up to remove his jacket and shirt. He pulled back for a moment to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Marcus whispered softly, all she did was smile and nod. Hands going down the length of his chiseled chest, and soft stomach; before traveling back up his muscular arms.

"I want you, I need you." She whispered softly, as he moved to remove her clothes. Leaving his trousers on, as he started with her shirt. His cold lips traveled gently down her jaw to her neck, pausing at her pulse to kiss and nibble on. A low moan escaping her as he did, a cold hand went up to gently caress her right breast. His lips traveling lower to take her left nipple into his mouth, as his one hand continued to massage the right.

The whimpers of need she released were music to his ears, his other hand traveling lower to slip into her trousers and panties. A gasp forcing out of her lips, as he gently played with her hot clit; her arousal coating his fingers instantly. "I can see how much you need me." He purred, as he removed his hand to gently lick his fingers clean. "I could feast on this, and could never thirst for blood again."

Amelia watched him, her green eyes barely noticeable as her pupils were blown open with her lustful need. Nearly matching his own black irises, as he stripped her of the remaining clothing. Legs opened instantly, as he had seen her naked twice now. "Please." She asked softly, using a foot to touch his clothed thigh. "Don't tease me."

He just smiled, positioning his shoulders under her thighs to gaze at the beautiful, white rose between her legs, kissing the inside of her right thigh, then suckling the inside of her left. He reveled in her scent and moistened his palate with the thoughts of citrus and honey. Without any further hesitation, he swiped his could venom covered tongue through her folds. A moan escaping them both, before he gave a few more delicate licks. Looking up to her slightly, he could see her kidded eyes looking down at him. With a final smirk he dove in, lips devouring her wet folds with a primal need.

"Marcus!" She cried out, as she came soon after. However he did not stop, he drank her essence until she came again, and again, and again. Her,body trembling when he finally released her from his torture. "Please."

"Tell me what you want." He whispered softly.

"To be complete." The answer was unexpected, but he needed to hear it.

Standing back from the bed, Marcus gave her a look; before slowly taking off his trousers. Fumbling with his belt way too long in Amelia's opinion, as she moved ripping the belt free from his hands and rings. Throwing it with wherever his shirt and jacket went, his eyes going wide. Her arms moved to wrap tightly around him, bringing his ice like form on top of her. Lips locking with his soon after, the sheets tickling her back once again.

Amelia continued to remove his trousers, with help from the now desperate vampire. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his narrow waist. From there, Marcus could kick them off. His hard cocked springing free, hard as a rock. Her warm hand moved to stroke him, but he was quicker this time.

"No." He whispered. "I have no patience just like you, I need to be inside." A moan escaped her lips at that, as she felt the head of his cock rubbing her clit. The temperature difference, making them both hiss.

"Marcus!" She gasped, when he finally entered her heat in one swift thrust.

His eyes closed for a moment, as he saw his yellow cord become a beautiful bright gold. The mating bond completing before his eyes, was not like anything he thought it would be. Head going back, before down; as if he was about to weep. In truth he wanted to, weep in pure ecstasy. "Amelia." He finally whispered, as she reached up to hold him close to her body.

In that moment, the world fell away for both of them. Lips connecting once again. There was no world, no land, no god or heaven or earth outside of their two bodies naked and trembling in the act of love.

* * *

**Marcus doesn't get enough love does he? Mean I was searching for some juicy Marcus stories and found practically nothing. Anyway, Caius will get his time to shine don't you worry.**

**Nature Faustus**


	39. Graduation

**Hey guys, sorry been working on getting my Rythm back since the hectic holidays. However it is coming back and hopefully better then ever. Now, this probably won't be the most popular chapter. However I really did not want to make it about the graduation so much, so that is short and sweet. I do hope you enjoy the cuteness of the morning before.**

* * *

Amelia breathed, as she felt her world come to life. Waking abruptly to Marcus kissing her lips, as today was it. In a few short hours, she, her sister, and her closest friends would graduate. However, that paled in comparison to what would come next. Her sister would be married a short two weeks later, which would signify for Amelia to start her own chapter. Away from Forks, away from the Cullens and her sister, to the other side of the world in Italy.

Another kiss stopped all of those thoughts, as she opened her green eyes to gaze at her still very naked mate. "Good morning, Handsome." She whispered softly, before looking around to see Caius and Aro had joined them during the night. Neither, it seemed cared if their brother was naked alongside them or not. She being naked herself, was obviously not a problem to them either.

Aro chuckled in response as he kissed her head, however he stayed silent on that matter. "You will be coming home soon enough."

"Yes." Amelia agreed, though her heart seemed to weep at the mere thought. She knew this day would come truly, but it seemed so quickly that the days flew by. "I will miss my sister however."

"I am sure we can arrange visits, after she's finished with her newborn days." Caius replied softly, a chuckle escaping as soon as his mate's arms wrapped around him. Her lips touching his softly, before pulling away.

Marcus pulled her to his body, he was not overly thrilled that his brothers had joined them; but for some reason did not voice it. Maybe it was because he could see the bonds to them, or maybe it was because he did not wish any distress on his mate. Whatever the matter was, he stayed silent as he nuzzled into her form. A grin forming as she turned to hold him close, face pressed gently into her bare chest.

A soft giggle escaped her. "Baby." She whispered, touching her lips to his forehead. "I love you."

He was about to return the sacred sentence, when a knock interrupted him. "What?" He growled out, his brothers joining him in the animalistic sound.

"Sorry." Alice's voice was muffled by the door. "However, we need to be ready by twelve for graduation and its nine now."

Amelia groaned softly, before sitting up. A whimper leaving Marcus's lips as she left his arms, she turned to him with a smile. "Shh." She hushed softly, turning so she could pull him to her. "Thanks, Alice. We'll be ready soon."

"Okay, don't forget your guitar." The cheeky reply was instant, making the redhead laugh. Her heartbeat spiked as she was a little nervous to perform the graduation song she chose, shaking her head before kissing Marcus once again.

"Come baby, we should shower." She told him, his red eyes brightened instantly. A sound came from behind her, turning she saw Caius looking a little disappointed; but he said nothing. A hand reached out, as she softly touched his hand.

Garnet eyes looked to her, before a smile fell to his lips. "Go and get ready, Aro and I will have a canister ready for Marcus when you two return. Along with one of your red berry smoothies." He told her softly, but his voice was slightly hardened. A flash of jealousy entering his eyes, which Amelia understood.

"Aro, Marcus. Could you give me a moment with Caius?" She asked, and instantly they were both up. Marcus dashed to the restroom, while Aro went to get everyone's drinks ready.

Caius raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What do we need to talk about?"

Her green eyes met his red ones, before she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. Her breast pushed against his clothed chest, while pressing her lips to his jaw. A deep purr escaped him, while his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I love you." His eyes softened instantly. "I know you're jealous, you don't need to be."

A sigh escaped him. "I know, but it's a little difficult." He replied, as he pecked her lips. "Go on, I can wait for you."

Amelia smiled softly. "You won't have to wait long." The promise came from her lips easily, and he smiled once again. His blonde hair tickled her cheeks, as his lips touched hers once again.

"I love you." His voice barely registered as a whisper, before he took a deep breath. "Now go, Marcus can only be so patient." She chuckled, before nodding. Kissing him once more, before she stood leaving his arms in order to leave the room.

**0.o.0**

A few hours went by, before Amelia was sitting next to her sister in matching gold robes. Jessica stood at the stage to begin her speech, while Amelia's guitar rested by a chair. Thoughts began to fill her head, as the words of the valedictorian began to flow towards the group of graduates.

_"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like, Astronaut, President or in my case, a Princess."_

Looking over to the parents and friends, Amelia's green eyes scanned her mates and friends that were known to their world as the elite guard, then to Esme her mother like figure that new exactly what to say to make her day just a bit brighter, and finally Carlisle. The blonde doctor seemed to feel her gaze as he turned looking confused, the man that became her second father to her. However, he did not replace her actual father. A face that should be there, but would never see this day.

_"When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboys or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they wanted a serious answer. Well, how about this - who the hell knows?"_

The question was valid, however the red haired girl had always known. As her father had been her inspiration, the inspiration that showed her justice that she had made sure Victoria was served when she killed Chief Swan. Amelia licked her lips, as she remembered telling her father that she wanted to be a detective. That was something he never would see, but thanks to her mates she would get to pursue. Moving her gaze from the confused golden eyes to look to the three said men, a smile came to her face; before she turned back to the stage.

_"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in Philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent."_

Amelia thought about that, before looking at Bella. As she took in the words, before shaking her head. Turning her attention back, before signing softly.

_"So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they asked what we wanna be, we won't have to guess – we'll know."_

"Thank you, Jessica." The principal said walking up, before he began to call names up for graduation.

A sense of satisfaction came through the younger Swan twin, as she and Bella walked across the stage. "I did it, Daddy." Amelia muttered as they sat back down.

"We did it." Bella whispered beside her, making the girl turn. Brown and green met easily, as they smiled sadly to one another.

* * *

**See, we can get to Amelia off to Voltaren soon. Not to mention Caius and Amelia's first time together, which how do you all think that will go? Let me know in the hehe reviews.**

**Nature Faustus**


	40. Motherhood

**This took forever, and I don't know why, so without further ado. **

**Disclaimer: Extremely OCC Jane, Alec, and Aro. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

The night before Bella's wedding was uneventful, as the older Swan really didn't want a party. So, the two sisters along with Alice, Rosalie, Jane, Esme, and the rest of the Volturi coven that were with them; they had decided to watch a few films. Soda and canisters of both animal and human blood littered around the group. The rest of the Cullen family were out hunting and having a good time, somewhere. Amelia having encouraged Emmett to go after the biggest bear he saw, which she was met with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Bella, and her sister sat bundled up on the floor. Where the two would sleep this evening, to have one final slumber party as humans together. Occasionally green eyes would meet one of her mates gaze, as they seemed bored out of their minds; least Caius was. As it was supposed to be a girls only party, but the guys invited themselves; they were watching "chick flicks." To be exact, currently Titanic was on the television. Truth be told, Amelia and her sister held similar faces to Caius; however Alice wanted to pick one.

"New rule." Rosalie finally said, everyone turning to her. "Alice you don't get to pick anymore movies."

The bride to be nodded. "Can we watch the Lord of the Rings extended instead."

Amelia perked up, to the extent that her mates started chuckling. Arms flew around Bella. "Yup, my sister."

"Could I be anyone else's?" Bella teased, gaining a few looks of amusement, while Alice raised her hand happily. "Okay, yes Alice you are part of our sisterhood."

The pixie squealed, jumping from the couch to hug the two humans. "Sisters forever."

"Literally." Amelia replied, before looking over. "Rosalie, Jane get in on this love." Which the two gladly did, Jane curled right up to her "queen." As the human had encouraged the female guard to relax.

"Real cute, sister dear." Alec chuckled from his seat, before he shrank away in pain.

Green eyes observed this, quickly acting to cover Jane's eyes with her hand. "No." Amelia spoke sternly, earning a grumble from the "young" blonde guard; who promptly turned to curl into her side. Looking up to see a smirk on the second half of the twins. "Alec, wipe that smirk off your face. Quit taunting your sister."

"Yes, mo-My Queen." He replied, everyone had turned to look at the boy in shock. His red eyes were huge, before he tore out of the room and up the stairs.

Amelia looked down as Jane, in shock to see the look of fear on her face. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" She asked, but the blonde just tore off after her brother. It was silent for a moment, as Esme paused the movie.

"Was he about to call you Mom?" Bella asked, while everyone looked to the redhead with wide eyes.

Touching her sisters hand softly, Amelia stood gently starting to walk towards the stairs when Aro took her hand. "I am not going to stop you from going up there, I just ask that one of us can accompany you."

Nodding her head, green eyes looked over for just a moment. "Marcus." She whispered, the chosen mate stood while Aro and Caius nodded in understanding. The calmer, elder male was the obvious choice. Her hand released from her mind reader, so that she could walk hand in hand with her rock.

Walking up the stairs, the two remained quiet as they took note of Jane and Alec's hushed whispers. Not meaning to ease drop, Amelia and Marcus listened still. Wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened downstairs, though the male truthfully already knew.

"I can't believe you!" Jane exclaimed from behind the door.

"It just slipped out Jane, I didn't mean to." Alec's defense followed suit, and so on and so forth.

"She may not feel the same way about us! We are the guards, she is the Queen!" Jane hissed.

"I know, but Jane she gives us both something we have lacked even when we were human." The breathing in which Alec released, made it sound like he was on the verge of tears.

No longer could she just listen, Amelia knocked on the door gently. Alerting the two immortals who had been preoccupied in their conversation to pay her heartbeat any mind. "Jane, Alec." She whispered, walking into the room to see the two. Their eyes were huge, as no doubt they realized she had heard a bit of their words. They looked terrified, especially when Marcus walked in after her.

"Master, if I overstepped my bounds. I will take any punishment-"

"I am not here to punish you." Marcus was quick to cut Alec off. "I am merely here to listen, both you and Jane have done nothing wrong."

The twins looked unconvinced, making Amelia very much glad she did not bring Caius with her. As she walked closer to the two, they did not run but their heads bowed in shame; as they sank to their knees. "We are sorry, our Queen." Jane whispered, never looking up.

"Why?" Amelia whispered, very much confused. "Why would I react badly to you two calling me Mom. If that is what you are needing." Both heads shot up quickly, to the point that Amelia knew if they had been human they would have had whiplash. Sinking down to wear they knelt to be level with them, she cupped both of their cheeks.

Alec didn't look convinced. "No wanted us, not until Aro saved us. He was the first one to show us any sort of kindness."

"The paternal bond is there." Marcus whispered from his position, making the two look up.

"Does-!"

"Aro know, yes." Marcus said, this time cutting Jane off. "He has not acted upon the bond, because you two had to make that choice. Whether you wanted him as a father or not, is up to you; he wouldn't force it."

The red eyes of both twins weld with tears, as they looked hopeful at the mere thought of having parents that loved them. "Mother?" Alec finally asked, and instantly Amelia's own eyes filled with tears as she pulled both of them into her arms.

"I'm here, always." She whispered to them softly, kissing both of their temples. "Guess I have something else to thank Aro for."

Marcus chuckled softly, as he watched as an electric violet cord now connected his mate to the twins. "Would you two mind if Aro joined you?"

Jane looked up, shaking her head in response. "Please."

The elder vampire left, but not before giving his mate a sweet kiss to her head. "He will be up in a moment." With that he disappeared, a smile upon his face.

"Thank you." Amelia suddenly whispered.

"Mother?" Jane asked.

Green eyes looked to the two, as they pulled back. "I was certain I would never have children, because it isn't possible to conceive with a vampire." She whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. "You both have proven me wrong, and I know you are much older than me; but thank you for giving me the chance." Their arms were are round her instantly once more, the group hug is what Aro walked into.

His eyes scanned the scene, as he fidgeted by the door. A bit nervous at the idea of being their father figure, it was one thing to offer parental guidance; it was a whole other to be a parent. "Jane...Alec?"

"Fa-father?" Alec asked, looking absolutely terrified.

A smile came to the man's face as he moved quickly to kneel down with his little family, his lips touched his mate; before Jane had his attention. "It is okay, cara."

"Daddy?" Jane whispered, and he nodded. Pulling her into his arms, as Amelia held onto Alec.

In the doorway, Caius, Marcus, and Bella stood looking in on the group. All three held smiles upon their expressions, as joy took over. The two vampires happy for their mate, brother, and their now adopted children. While the human was thrilled to see her sister, hold Jane and Alec as her children. Knowing that this was something the younger Swan had always wanted, a family.

* * *

**I've always enjoyed the whole paternal bond Aro had towards Jane, so I decided to use it. Now, I know you are all wandering where is Caius's scene. Y'all I could not make you tear up, in the beginning and end with some delicious steam. However, he is coming. He will have his chapter all to his glorious self.**

**Nature Faustus**


	41. Goodbye Sis

**My god, I am so sorry. I started a second job not thinking about how difficult they would be to juggle with the story. However bills come first, I hope you understand.**

* * *

Amelia and Bella were both startled awake by several excited Vampires, least it seemed like several in reality it was just Alice. Who had managed to have the energy of everyone else in the house, Alec and Jane both still curled to the redhead of the family glared daggers at the pixie. They enjoyed their newly found mother's warmth around them.

"Damn Alice, go away." Bella hissed.

"You are getting married and there is so much to do." Was the reply. "Also Amelia, you are the maid of honor as well as the musician. You need to get up too."

"Fuck me." The girl replied annoyed, three deep chuckles could be heard.

"Gladly." The voice of Aro replied.

"Dad!" Jane cried out instantly in response, earning several amused looks.

Amelia could not help her own amusement, as she ran fingers through Alec's hair. His eyes were open and alert, as he watched Alice move frantically trying to get the bride up. "Alright, Alec. Let me up." She whispered softly to him. He groaned but did as asked, her warm lips brushed his temple softly.

"Good morning, mother." He smiled, everyone could not help but hold similar grins.

Rosalie watched, happy for her friend. However, the jealousy could not be missed. Years had gone by since her change, and yet the one thing she had always wanted remained the same. The blonde yearned for a child, someone to call her mother, mom, or her favorite mommy. So, deep in thought the vampire never noticed her best friend standing to embrace her. "Amy?"

"Yes?" The human asked.

"Thank you." The vampire replied, wrapping her own arms around the redhead. "I'm going to miss your random comforts."

"I'm gonna miss this too." Amelia replied softly, before she was practically dragged upstairs in order to get ready. Being shoved into her bedroom that had a connecting bathroom by Alice, she couldn't help but laugh at the pixie's excitement. Her laughter diminished however upon turning to her bed, she saw several suitcases. Her drawers, and closet was stripped.

"Amelia?" A voice asked, causing her to turn to see Aro.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

He walked over, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you're terrified, but this is a good thing."

She smiled at him, her lips touching his softly. "I am excited to start this chapter with you."

"But?" He asked.

"But, I can't help but be saddened. My Dad is here laid to rest in Forks, and Bella will be here for a long time. I worry she will forget me, and I her." She admitted.

His eyes saddened at this in understanding. "I won't let that happen." He promised. "Even if I have to sit you down, once you are a newborn and explain the little bit of what I know about your human life. I will."

Tears sprang to her eyes then, as his words touched her heart more than he could ever know. Their lips touched once again, as her hands went up to tangle within his dark, soft locks. "I love you." She whispered softly, the words repeating in her head over and over again.

It was Aro that broke the interaction. "I love you, too." He whispered softly, his cool lips touching her forehead before laying his chin upon the top of her head. "Now, you have a shower to get to." He hummed as he began to release her.

"Indeed, Alice is not a patient person." Amelia laughed softly. "Don't suppose you would like-"

"I would very much like to join you?" He replied, gently cutting her off.

The two happy love birds, walked hand in hand to the shower. Where Aro began to get the water jets nice and warm, while Amelia stripped of her clothing. Giving her mate a nice surprise when he turned around, she giggled softly. Her cheeks still a little pink, but she had no need to cover herself; as everything he had seen and touched before. Her green eyes met his red ones, as they started to darken in want. His cold thin fingers moving both slow and quick, as he stripped the layers of cloth from his body. His interest stood proudly, as her own started to drip from her body.

"Mia cara, it seems you and I may be angering Alice if we do not make this quick." He whispered softly, as she blinked and he was in front of her.

If Amelia had been any other person in the world, this fast movement would have startled her. Having become used to it, much quicker than Bella. Having three mates and the elite guard, who were not accustomed to walking at human pace. They were learning but it was taking them a while. Right now however, was a different story. When Aro used his speed with her, that was a thing of need. "Have you missed me, all to yourself?" She teased playfully, earning a dark growl in response.

"Do not test my-"

His promise was interrupted by a sharp knock. "Do not even think about it! I need you both ready in the hour, especially you Amelia." Alice could be heard, and she was meaning business. "Get your needs on the plane."

"The chief has spoken." Amelia grumbled, before laughing at the look her mate was giving the door. "Kitten, I love you. Please for your sake go, now."

"Sure thing, just don't be late to your sister's wedding." The Cullen replied, before she left.

Aro grumbled unhappily, before a kiss from his mate caught his attention. "Love?" He asked.

"She is right, we can't be late to Bella's wedding. However, we have eternity to be together." She whispered softly. "Come, let's shower." He reluctantly nodded, while guiding her to the hot jets.

**0.o.0**

Five hours later, and Amelia smiled softly at her sister, they stood alone together during the reception. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful, as Carlisle had walked the bride down the aisle. Now it was a different story. Now, the Swan twins were saying goodbye. "Sis-"

"Please don't." Bella replied, a tear coming to her eye as her arms circled around her sister. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"I don't either." Amelia whispered, as a lone tear fell from her bright green eye. "However, it isn't really. Maybe separate worlds in a way, but we still have eternity to look forward to."

"We will remember each other right?" Bella asked.

"Aro assured me he would remind me, if I forgot." Amelia replied softly.

"I will have to thank him." Bella replied simply.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward said, walking over. "Amy." He greeted.

Amelia looked at him for a moment, before she launched into his arms. "I'll miss you brother." She whispered, her eyes welding with more tears.

"We will see each other again." He replied, returning the hug. His golden eyes softened even more than they already were. "Yes, I'm one of your main Cullen's."

Amelia laughed at this before she pulled away. "Just remember, the promise still stands. Hurt her, and I hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with another chuckle, knowing she was serious. "We best be on our way."

"Indeed." Caius's voice said from behind her. "Travel safely, little sister."

Bella's eyes went wide for a moment, before she smiled. "Back at you, big brother."

A smile fell upon the lips of Amelia, even as an ache filled her heart. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her sister for at least a year, which meant in her mind she wouldn't see the vegetarian family. Watching now, as Edward gently guided Bella away to the car where everyone, vampire and human gathered around the car. Cheering the newly weds on to their destination. Arms wrapped around her waist, as she watched the tail lights disappear into the night.

"We need to go ourselves." Aro whispered against her neck.

"Not without saying goodbye." Amelia replied, as Aro could no doubt feel the pain in her heart as her mind with twenty miles an hour.

Cool lips touched her temple. "I would never take that away, besides it's more like see you soon." He replied.

* * *

**I know she is short, but I really didn't want to do to many details with Bella's wedding, we all saw or have read about it. This is not Bella's story XD. Plus we all want to get to Amelia in Volterra. Which will be the start of a sequel hope you all do not mind. As this chunk of Amelia's life is about to come to an end. But, first a Caius lemon will be coming up soon. **

**One other thing there will be random one shots to go with Amelia's detective side. So the sequel won't be everywhere. However that is the future this is now. Hope yall are ready for the tearful goodbyes in the next chapter. **

**Nature faustus**


	42. Plane ride

**Here we go everybody. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Amelia was sure that saying goodbye to her sister was going to be the hardest part of the day, that was until Jacob wrapped her in his arms. Shocking the holy hell out of her mates, as they had smelt the dog; but hadn't seen him. "Jake, let go."

"No, I know we drifted apart these last couple of years. I didn't help with that." He said. "But, I still want ya here."

"I'm sorry Jake." Amelia whispered. "But, I belong with my mates in Volterra."

"I understand, I'm just saying you better come and see me." He replied.

"Oh I will, my family is still here." She whispered, her voice cracked at the word family. Which caused Jacob to let go, so she could tackle Emmett first.

The giant teddy bear happily held her to him, a big goofy grin on his face. "I want a lot of pictures, Rosalie like Gucci-ow!" He cried as his said wife smacked him over the head.

Amelia giggled. "Emmy-bear, I'm gonna miss ya to."

"No, don't you dare start crying. Rosalie will start crying, then Alice, then Momma, then me, then Jasper, and finally-or Carlisle is crying now." Emmett said, surprised to see the coven leader with a few streaks of venom down his face.

"Daddy...stop." Amelia stated, as her mates were just staring at the 300 year old man. She moved quickly to wrap her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy."

Carlisle wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you too." He told her softly. "You are to call me as soon as you land."

"Of course." Amelia promised, as he released her. "Now stop that because I am going to cry."

His gold eyes shone for a moment with pride. "You my child, will be brilliant in everything you do."

Amelia stopped, before tears sprang to her eyes. "Dammit." She cried, before launching back into his arms. Soon, after the rest of the Cullens wrapped themselves around the pair.

"I like Gucci too." Alice whispered, causing laughter to fill the group.

"I love you guys." Amelia whispered.

Jasper grinned. "You always have a place here."

"Our love, we hate to rush you. However, we want to make sure you get a goodnight sleep while traveling on our jet." Marcus whispered, walking up.

Amelia nodded, as they all parted. She walking over to Marcus slowly. "Where is Caius?" The question falling from her lips, as she noticed he was missing.

"He is getting your private bed ready." Aro answered, smiling softly at his mate. Her own matching his, hers growing a bit wider when Marcus picked her up in his arms.

"It is a long walk." He purred a bit to her.

"You also wanted to carry me." Amelia teased.

"Well that too." Marcus agreed, as they tore out of the clearing; Aro close behind.

Amelia laughed brightly, having always enjoyed "running" with them or any of her vampire friends. The laughter died down, when they stopped and she saw the jet. Caius stood at the door waiting for them, which she did smile towards him; he returned it tenfold.

"The bed I hope is to your liking." He called, to her.

"Will you be in it?" She replied instantly.

"Yes I will be." He answered with a larger grin.

"Then it is perfect." She said with a laugh, before pausing as Rosalie walked into the clearing.

Aro greeted her first. "Mrs. Cullen what can we do for you?"

"I have a present for Amelia." Rosalie replied simply, holding a black box up.

Marcus set Amelia down so she could walk over to the blonde. Her green eyes trailing over her sister and best friend. "Rosey?" She asked softly.

Rosalie smiled, handing the box over. A look of,slight unease entered her eyes, as she wondered if Amelia would like it. "We wanted you to always remember."

Amelia looked to her friend, feeling the red eyes of her mates and guard. Slowly she opened the box, inside was a rose pendant with a tiny charm of the Cullen crest. Tears sprang to her chest, as the inscription on the box took her breath away. "We will always be with you." Her arms flew around Rosalie before any words were uttered. "Sisters?"

"Forever." Rosalie replied softly. "Again, I like Gucci." She teased.

"You will like whatever I send to you." Amelia replied playfully, with a laugh.

"Indeed, My Queen." Rosalie grinned, pulling away. Her golden eyes turned to the three leaders of her world. "I know you three are above me, but if I ever found out you hurt her. I will castrate all three of you."

The three vampires looked at one another, then back to the young Cullen. "We hear ya, loud and clear." Marcus answered for his brothers, a smile on his face.

"You stole that threat from me." Amelia stated with a smirk.

"No I borrowed it." Rosalie replied with a grin, hugging the girl once more. Her cool lips touching her cheek. "Seems only yesterday you moved to our little neck of the woods."

"Yeah, but ya know it's just another chapter in this crazy book." Amelia whispered, the wisdom beyond her years peaking through. "We might not be able to go back, but we can always look at the memories we saved."

Rosalie smiled. "Indeed, but the world for you is only just opening up."

Aro walked up, wrapping his arms around his mates waist. "You can visit whenever you like." He told the blonde, the golden eyes went huge.

On an impulse Rosalie hugged the great Volturi leader, shocking the holy hell out of him. "Thank you." She cried, already missing her best friend and she hadn't even left yet.

It was then Aro saw her entire past for the first time, his red eyes saddened. His arms slowly wrapping around her to return the hug. "A sister of my mate is my family as well." He told her, before separating. "

Gold eyes turned back to Amelia, her hand touching her cheek. "I wish you luck, and love." The Vampire's voice cracked, before she took off. Amelia felt the tears come to her eyes, as she took Aro's hand.

"Let's start this chapter?" She asked him, gaining a bright smile.

"We will have the entire book." Aro smiled, leading her to the plane.

_0.o.0_

Amelia woke an hour after she curled to Caius in the bed. Her purred to her as she stirred. "How much longer?"

"Twelve hours, get some more sleep." He told her softly, she looked up at him.

"I'll try." She whispered, nuzzling into his neck. Her eyes still open as she contemplated a lot of things. The soft tickling sensation of her eyelashes flutter.

He moved a bit so he could look into her eyes, green meeting red like so many times before. They stayed like that for a moment, no words leaving them. His lips met hers softly, brushing his forehead to hers when he pulled away. "I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back, before looking around the room. "Do you think we can?"

"We can what?" He asked softly.

Amelia looked at him and blushed softly. "Well I might need a little help going back to sleep."

His eyes went wide, before they darkened. "Are you saying what I believe?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Caius was silent for a moment, before touching her cheek softly. "I want to-"

"But?" She asked.

His red eyes met hers. "But, I want to bed you right." He whispered softly. "We will join the mild high club soon enough, but please let me take an entire day to spoil you properly."

Amelia was surprised, but she suspected this from him. She knew he was going to rock her world, but he was a gentle lover. He'd held her multiple nights, gently rocking her to sleep, kissing away her worries. "Okay, but I get to spoil you as well."

"Only if I get to spoil you first." He replied, gaining a laugh.

"We shall see." Amelia smiled, kissing him once again.

Caius held her to him, when they pulled apart. "Would you like to join everyone in the main cabin?" He asked.

"Please." Amelia smiled, before she was helped up out of bed. He carried her to the main cabin, where Aro and Marcus were watching the guard play a game of poker. Chalices of blood on either side of them, both perking up visibly when they saw her.

"Carissimi, sei tornato da noi. (Beloved, you have returned to us.)" Marcus exclaimed happily.

"Buonasera, e io tornerò sempre da te. (Good evening, and I will always return to you.)" She smiled softly at them, her head falling back into Caius.

Aro smiled softly at her, she obviously still exhausted; but also too excited to sleep. "Mia cara, come sit with me." He requested which Caius passed her over. Their mate didn't really mind, as long as all three of her mates were around her she was fine. She also knew that would get harder for them, as they will have a lot of work to do. This thought saddened her dearly, as she wondered what her days would be like; besides college that was. No doubt Aro heard her, as he spoke to sooth her worries. "Amore, avremo tempo per il nostro lavoro. La tua felicità è molto più importante. (Love, we will make time for our work. Your happiness is far more important.)"

Caius nodded his head in agreement. "You will have to be with us during trials, if you decide to help us..you will walk alongside Aro at all times if he needs to pull you back he will; or you sit with Marcus and myself."

"Okay." Amelia replied, smiling at him softly.

Aro chuckled. "However, for now. You need to rest, you can stay out here if you would like."

"I'm not moving." She replied simply, which caused even more laughter.

"Are you hungry, mother?" Alec asked from his position at the current poker table.

"No sweetie." Amelia replied, as she curled into Aro.

Alec nodded. "Alright mother."

Aro smiled softly. "You get some rest."

She nodded, before holding her arms out to Marcus who gladly took her. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

**Who cried? **

**Nature Fautus**


	43. Home

**Amelia lands in Florence and is brought to the castle. Will she be well perceived by the guard?**

* * *

The sun shone high in the sky once the private jet touched down in Florence, Amelia having fallen into a deep sleep on Marcus's lap was now awake. Excitement coursed through the blood within her veins, as her mates stood, along with the four guard members. Their cloaks now wrapped around the seven vampires in a blanket of black, hoods soon followed to hide the pale skin of their faces. Amelia, being the only one without a cloak stood out amongst the siege of ebony.

"Mia cara." Aro whispered suddenly, holding out a box. "Every kingdom needs their Queen." He told her softly, as Marcus moved to open the book, while Caius reached inside. Soon a gold, velvet cloak was brought out catching Amelia's breath. "Now, normally the Queen's cloak is red. However we know how you felt about red clashing with your hair. You wear way too much green to give you an emerald color-" lips from his mate soon cut him off.

Amelia smiled as she looked into his garnet eyes. "I love it, thank you Aro."

"Marcus and I helped." Caius pouted, which she moved to kiss him and as well.

Marcus tossed the lid of the box over his shoulder, in order to sneak the cloak from his blonde headed brother. Draping the soft gold fabric around his mates shoulders, before trailing a few kisses up her neck and jaw. "Beautiful, fitting for my fiery haired mate."

"Mmm, Marcus." Amelia sighed softly, before turning in his arms to capture his lips softly.

"Come, Mia cara. You depart the plane, right behind Aro." Caius told her.

White teeth soon showed behind coffee colored lips as Amelia grinned. "Perfect view." She teased, gaining a cheeky look from the king of vampires.

"I give you the perfect view?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amelia smiled, raising an eyebrow of her own in response. "One of three."

"What makes the perfect view?" Aro asked, while Amelia walked over to him.

"My imagination, and knowledge of what is under that cloak and suit." She replied, wrapping her arms around him.

Twin groans were heard, once Amelia could be seen groping Aro's butt causing him to jump and go wide eyed. The groans came from their now adopted children, as they put words to the sounds. "Mom!" Alec cried.

"Dad!" Jane screeched, her face going in her hands.

Laughter filled the jet for a few moments, as Amelia and Aro once again kissed one another. His forehead resting against hers, while their noses rubbed against each other; lips occasionally locking. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." He whispered softly, before they pulled away. Soft smiles upon their lips, as both Alec and Jane looked traumatized. "Now, as Caius stated I walk ahead of you as we depart from the jet."

"Marcus and I will walk on either side of you, you slightly ahead of us. The Guard will flank us to our private limousine." Caius added, watching as Amelia nodded softly.

Marcus moving closer to his young mate. "Once we reach the castle, the four of us will walk the same. This is for your safety as we must introduce you to the rest of the guard before you can safely move about by yourself."

"I understand, mio caro." Amelia whispered softly, her green eyes locking with his red.

"It won't take long, once you are introduced to the rest of the guard you may move about your home as you wish." Caius promised softly, kissing her cheek softly. "We know you are nervous, but you don't ever have to be afraid in our home."

Amelia cupped his cheek softly. "I have you, I know I'm safe."

"Don't you ever forget it." He breathed, kissing her palm softly.

"How can I?" She asked seriously. "You're always going to be there, all three of you will be." Three sets of arms wrapped around her instantly.

The elite guard members smiled, before they could hear Santiago walking up the ramp in order to open the door. "Masters." Felix called.

"Yes?" Aro before he noted Santiago opening the door.

"Masters, the car is ready for the three of you-" three growls cut the lower guard off.

"The four of us, Santiago." Marcus was the one to hiss. "Our mate has come home, and you will respect her."

"Yes, Master Marcus I do apologize." Santiago replied, quick to flinch back. "Forgive me, Mistress."

"Forgiven, Santiago." Amelia replied soft, as Aro began walking to the door. She followed with a gentle push from Caius, noting the dirty look the new face gave her for just a moment. It was understandable, as she was human and humans were merely food to the guard. However now, he had to teach her a human as if she was one of the Kings. In that moment, her fear of what the rest of the guard would think of her came back.

A gentle hand removed the brief thought, as Marcus made sure she did not become her sister and fall off the ramp. His hand gently locking with hers, as she and her mates walked down. All of their hoods now up, and covering their faces once again. As the sun beamed down upon them as they moved towards the car, many human onlookers as no doubt they looked like a cult of some sort to them.

Amelia locked eyes with a few disapproving glances from entitled parents, while their kids pointed and asked questions. Some laughed, as the mostly black cladded group moved on. A human driver held the door open for the vampire royalty, as they climbed into the car. The guard moved to their own cars, leaving the four alone in the back of a very nice stretched limousine. The windows were painted black along with the exterior of the car, the interior was lined with red, gold, along black. Canisters of what Amelia knew to be blood sat in a long bucket of ice, as if it was champagne.

"Do you like it?" Aro asked, wrapping an arm around her once they sat down. Slightly pulling her flushed against his cool, clothed form.

"Definitely different from my old Kia." She answered softly, before also noting the extra layers of protection. "This thing is bullet proof isn't it?"

"It is. All of your cars will be, at least the ones you get from us." Marcus answered simply.

Caius grinned. "Welcome to the grand life of the rich."

"Caius." She playfully chidded.

"Yes, baby?" He asked teasingly.

Amelia laughed softly, before laying her head down upon his chest. "You're a big goofball." She told him firmly, which gained snickers from both her two other mates. "Quit laughing Aro, you are one too."

Caius grinned at this, while Aro was quick to turn towards her in shock. "Excuse me?" The darker haired male asked.

"You are excused." She replied simply.

His red irises darkened slightly, as he leaned down to her. "Do you need to be punished?" He asked simply.

"Nope." She replied with emphasis on the "p." "Besides, I'm staying with Caius tonight."

The blonde purred deeply at this. "You are indeed, my sweet one. You are indeed."

**0.o.0**

When the limo pulled inside the parking garage for the Volturi, Amelia could not help but be blown away. Fancy sports cars were everywhere Ferraris, Maseratis, and Lamborghinis were the main focus points. However, her eyes spotted a few Jaguar e types, mustangs, original cobras, and a few others. "Holy."

"Caius did say welcome to luxury." Aro chuckled at her expression. "It may have taken us longer to adjust to modern technology, but we have all the same."

The limo's door was opened for them, once they had parked. Their hoods going back over their heads, while a new guard to Amelia greeted them. "Welcome home, my Lords and Lady." The female voice sounded like a nightingale singing in the breeze, as green eyes took in the brunette before her.

"Thank you, Heidi." Marcus said with a soft nod.

Aro once again led the way, while Marcus and Caius were in the back on either side of her. She took up the inbetween, protected by her mates as they passed by the receptionist. "Good morning, Gianna."

"Good morning, Masters. I see our Queen had made it to us at last." The very human receptionist greeted them happily, but Amelia was no fool; she could see the jealousy in the woman's eye, and hear the fear under her breath.

"She has indeed, make sure the rest of the human staff is aware of her needs." Caius ordered simply.

"Right away, Master Caius." Gianna smiled brightly, as she went to send the email at once.

Amelia watched out of the corner of her eye, as she and her mates walked to the throne room. The brightness of the sun, reflected from the stained glass windows, caused the marble of the floor to dance with light. "Beautiful." She complimented, as she was led to the three thrones at the top of the room.

"You may sit if you like, Mia cara. We come here at times to simply enjoy the sunlight." Aro told her softly.

"Thank you love, but I am content as I am for now." She replied softly, as a familiar face came to greet the group. "Bree."

"Hello My Queen, I am so glad to see you again." The young guard greeted her happily. "Of course it is always a joy to see you as well, Masters."

"Nice save, young one. However, I am sure you and Amelia would like to catch up." Marcus spoke humbly.

"Really?" Amelia amassed excitedly.

"Of course, however we will give you a tour of the castle first. Bree, you may meet us in the Queen's private office when we make it there." Marcus said simply, not missing the giant grins on both of the young ladies lips.

"Bree and you will be spending a lot of time together, both she and Demetri are your personal guards." Caius explained simply.

Amelia's eyes went huge. "Really?" She asked surprised, before looking surprised. She now wondered what ability the young vampire could have.

"You are dismissed until then, Bree." Caius told the smaller girl gently, he surprisingly formed a parental bond to the girl. One that Marcus was sure that would be reciprocated soon enough.

"Yes, Master. See you soon, Lady Amelia." With that Bree went skipping off, causing the group to laugh softly at her innocence.

Amelia waited for a moment longer before asking. "What gift has Bree received?"

"She has a cloaking ability that can turn a number of individuals invisible along with herself. Abling you from being detected by an enemy through, sight, smell, and sound." Aro explained softly.

"Fascinating." Amelia replied softly, before a saddened look came to her eyes.

"Amelia?" Marcus asked. "What is wrong?"

Turning to the sound of his voice, but her eyes stayed on the spot where Bree had stood moments before. "You can't help but wonder about her past that would have carried this ability over. The amount of fear, and pain she must have gone through...it breaks my heart."

Caius soon wrapped his arms around his mate. "It breaks mine too." He admitted.

Aro understood, as he was there for the first several years after Jane and Alec were turned. They had been skittish for at least a hundred years after the fact, still to this day they were. Though slowly opening up more and more to Amelia, and now that it was revealed that they were his children by soul. He wished he could go back and slaughter the village sooner, saving them before they were placed upon the stake. "Come." He finally spoke. "Let us show you around."

Amelia nodded, moving curiously in order to take his hand. Aro in which pulled her closer to him, in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they moved. The innocent gesture caught the interest of several guard members, as they picked up on who the human was. Most thrilled about their masters finding happiness at last, a few however were quite annoyed about having to take orders from a human.

* * *

**How do you all like what I did with Bree giving her a gift, and Caius slowly forming a paternal bond towards her? I thought it would be cute. Now, I need a little help forming a few new OC's for a few lower guard members. Would you like to assist, also for the OC if you make one. Tell me whether they have a positive or negative view upon Amelia.**

**Nature Faustus**


	44. Teddy bear

**I know its been awhile, but a lot has been going on. I took a leave from this story, because I allowed myself to take a break. However I am back with a new chapter, though she is a short one. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

That evening, Amelia dressed in the finest silk baby doll nightie, in a creamy sky blue color. Her body practically melted within the fabric, as she kept petting the material over her stomach. "Life has sure changed."

"That it has." The voice of Caius startled her, she looked over at her blonde mate; her pale cheeks turning red. He chuckled warmly, "you are beautiful." He spoke with confidence. Confidence in this situation she lacked. She was in a strange place, a strange place that should be her home; but at the moment she fell out. "I can see the wheels in your head turning, are you all right?"

She was silent for a moment, she looked away from his piercing red gaze. "This is a foreign place to me, I know it is my home now. But, it's still so new."

"No one here is expecting you to feel at home immediately." He said calmly, moving to our side quickly; he ran a hand through your hair.

Amelia looked up at him, her eyes glazing over in tears. Tears she had kept hidden during the plane trip, the limo ride, and in the throne room. "Forks was all I truly knew, my mother though took me away...we weren't close, not like my father and I. When Bella stopped going to see him, I continued." She explained calmly. "Now he is dead, Bella has her new life, and I have mine. Things have changed much quicker than I thought they would." She was crying now, tears streamed down her face, as her mate moved to pull her close to him.

Holding her close, Caius hummed to her trying to calm her down. "I know this isn't easy for you, Aro and Marcus know this as well….Aro especially knew something was up."

"I figured you did." She whispered softly, "it's not like I can hide anything from Aro." Between humming and his soft gentle words, Amelia slowly began calming down. "Thank you. I know this isn't the most romantic evening for you."

He chuckled then. "You kidding, I have you in my arms. This is plenty romantic for me, we don't need to join our bodies tonight. When you are clearly, not emotionally able." He whispered softly to her. "I will never take advantage of your vulnerability."

"You are too good to me." Amelia whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "I want to, but-"

"Then we won't." He interrupted, kissing her head. "I am content in holding you this evening, and the next, forever if that is all that you are ready for."

"Caius." She breathed, moving to look into his eyes. "How did I get so lucky, to have you?"

He smiled at her, tucking a strand of fire behind her ear. "Funny, I ask myself that question about you; everyday."

Her lips brushed his then, soft like the petals of a rose. She could feel him inhale, before his lips were upon hers. It was soft and sweet, everything that Caius was to her. "Caius." She moaned as passion slowly gave way in the form of soft nips upon her rose like lips. His tongue brushed against her, and she let him in.

Venom and saliva connected them, when Amelia finally needed air. "I love you." He breathed to her, his tongue flicking out to swipe their exchange. She smiled at him, while her fingers went to his own soft snowy blond locks.

"I love you too." She whispered to him, before kissing him once again. "Will you lay with me?"

"I will." He replied, before they settled underneath the covers. Her fingers tugged against his shirt buttons, freeing his bare chest. He chuckled but let her do what she was going to do. "How much do you want off?"

"Everything." She breathed, her voice deepening. "I wish to lay with my mate, free of clothing." Her hands moved, as she removed the nightie from her flesh, tossing the expensive material somewhere upon the floor.

He growled upon the sight of his bare mate, his icy arm sliding around her waist, pulling her closer to his frame. She shivered, but not from the cold of his flesh. "I love you." He breathed, as he tangled his naked frame to hers.

"I love you too." Amelia breathed, curling into his cool frame. "You really are my teddy bear."

"Proudly." He replied, kissing her head. "Get some sleep, I will be here when you wake up."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. But I have a little question for you. How do you feel about Caius in this chapter?**

**Nature Faustus**


End file.
